Unwilling to Stay, Unwilling to Leave
by LadyMystiqueShiroe
Summary: Once upon a time a wiseman sought out help against Freiza, a lonely warrior needed salvation from his tainted heart, and a forgotten saiyan princess rose up from the ashes to fight. PiccoloxOC
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

_Author's note: This will stay a one shot fic for now, if I get enough reviews and praise from people who like this, I will consider continuing it further, until then it stays as is, I'm swamped with other fics, but I have been wanting to try this out. Reviews help me in deciding, they are loved! This is in Piccolo's POV.  
_

* * *

I didn't know who she was at the time or where she came from. Though the aura of the wretched saiyan race told me she was the enemy, and I loathed her with all me being.

Though to much of my own willpower, things didn't stay that way.

Her name was Achika, or so she told me, the bastard unwanted child of King Vegeta; she was beautiful, having long fine raven hair and dark, gentle yet challenging eyes. Her mother was a common whore from what I could make of the story, and she was exiled for having the power she did, and mainly because of the fact that she could reach super saiyan level before his precious prodigy of a son!

Prince Vegeta was her half brother, though she didn't know him very well, she never did. He was a shadow to her, and she was a nuisance to him, she didn't think they would ever have a type of bond.

Normally I found human repulsive creatures, attractive was one of the last words on the tip of my tongue! But with her, everything was different, the tables would turn. For with all of her past, she still was gentle and understanding, yet very strong and independent, she had no problem holding her own against me.

She was a strange one, no questioning that; even I would have to raise an eyebrow at her from time to time, and she would only laugh.

When we met on nothing more than a mere coincidence, I was in my twenties, and she was nineteen.

She arrived on Namek in a pod, not meaning to land in such a strange place or so she called it. Then again, she was calling my home strange when she was living in a planet inhabited with human ape hybrids? With tails and all? She approached me with all the arrogance in the world, one trait she and Vegeta shared; and I wanted to strangle her for it.

Of all the questions! She asked me why I was green? I thought she was either entirely pig-headed or just foolish!

Then I realized her power, and figured out she hadn't seen a namekian before, she knew not of this place, but by her stench, I cringed, knowing _exactly_ what she was.

I knew we wouldn't become friends fast, in the short time we spent together. In fact, I barely spoke to her! Though she was curious, and each second she stayed, she wanted to know more about Namek.

I for one, wanted nothing to do with the wretch! Though she must not have gotten the concept, or like me she was very stubborn.

At first it was mildly amusing, then it got to be nothing more than a headache.

It was like she was a disease I couldn't shake; 'Achika-ritis' or something of the sort. When I finally blurted all of this out to her, she stared at me for some time, then mocked me in the worst way, by laughing so hard at me she nearly turned blue!

The squabbles we had didn't last long, they either left tiny cuts or sore joints and bruises; we didn't really have reason to fight other than that; I kept to myself as best as I could, when she wasn't bugging the hell out of me.

The only time I truly got interested in fighting with her was when I caught a glimpse of her true power; her super saiyan energy; I craved it for my own to the highest degree.

At seeing her hair turn gold and her eyes go bright green I didn't know what to make of it, until I remembered the power I had heard of some time ago, it was great and would make me so much more powerful.

That was when our training together began; it was part of a plan, or maybe it wasn't. It made her stay even longer, longer than I intended, perhaps I got what I deserved.

My kin didn't have a problem with her; though the looks they gave her even I noticed; some were afraid, some loathed her because of her bloodline.

Though one thing was for certain, the children loved playing with her, and she enjoyed entertaining them from what I could see.

However, that was some time ago, we hadn't spoken in years. There were things I wished I had said then, I had changed.

It wasn't like she would ever know that...

Back then when she knew me, she knew me the ruthless warrior, the cold exterior, the cowardly shell of a man whose only means to life was growing to be the strongest; he was selfish and loathing.

Gohan's love changed me for the better, and as years passed, I had regretted things I had done.

Maybe now, if Achika was still alive, she would know how sorry I was, for what I had done. If she knew now that I had changed, it would certainly give me piece of mind.

I knew my action would come back to haunt me; after all it's what I deserved, I anticipated it, someday.

He hated himself for it, for being such a despicable creature.

If she knew that in their time together, I had grown to love her, and I spent many years mourning over her, and hating myself, the guilt I felt was a heavy cross to bear.

The worst part was, I missed her, and had no one to blame but myself. This was a mistake that couldn't be erased, it was a done deal.

If I hadn't killed Achika, she would be here with me right now, and maybe she would have loved me too.

--

_Flashback_

_" Look at the sky"!._

_" It's... blue" the green warrior murmured, staring at the girl beside him with a blank look. His white cape caught with the mild breeze of the sunny day, and he was content, arms crossed._

_" It's beautiful" she replied, in a matter of fact tone.  
_

_Achika looked over at him with a frown, and in an attempt to tease him, she stood straight up, crossing her arms and puffing her face to make herself look like Piccolo, standing there all serious with his hulking muscles and body structure._

_The namekian towered over her; but she did not fear him one bit._

_She waited in silence until his neck cracked as he turned over to her, raising an eyebrow, scoffing lightly. _

_" That's a horrible impression Achika... if you're going to mock me... do it right"._

_She burst out into laughter, holding her sides for a moment, then stood up straight, staring into the blue clouded sky, as they both stood upon the green hilltop._

_Achika was a pretty young woman; she had long fine raven black hair, tied up in a high ponytail, that stopped at her lower back. Her dark brown eyes were hidden under bangs. Her frame slender, her skin fair, she had a warm smile and understanding eyes. _

_Her dress edges ruffled with the wind lightly. It was navy blue in color, chinese styled, with some gold embroidery on the high collar and long sleeves. There was a small slits on both sides, on her feet were navy blue flat shoes._

_" What on earth are you laughing at now?"._

_" You Mr. Serious!"._

_He sighed heavily, taking a hand to his forehead for a moment, " You know, you really are a pain in the ass sometimes"._

_"So why let me stay?" she asked with a smirk._

_He hesitated for a moment, at a loss for words, trying to fight the uncomfortable shade forming on his cheeks. It only lasted a few seconds, before he looked over at her, with stern yet hollow eyes._

_" Because... you're needed..." he told her._

_" What for?"._

_" As an asset" was all he said more; he wouldn't dare reveal his true intentions as the dark thoughts shrouded his mind each day, though he did enjoy her company; but would never admit it aloud._

_Telling Achika he could tolerate her would only make things worse, and he had too much pride; he would rather have his tongue cut out before doing that._

_Achika put her hands to the back of her head, going into thought for a moment._

_" Piccolo?"._

_" What is it?"._

_" Are your people... afraid of me?"._

_" You're a woman. What's there to be afraid of?"._

_" Shut up! You know what I mean"._

_" Some may be fearful... from my knowledge they don't have a problem with you, the kids like you"._

_At his last comment, she couldn't help but smile widely._

_" I thought so..."._

_" Why do you ask?"._

_" Just wondering"._

_" Do you plan on staying here... p-permanently?!"._

_" Of course not! It was just a question, calm down!" she advised him._

_Apart of him wanted her gone, probably because he was afraid of getting more close to her, the other part wanted her to stay, and within himself, it was like a constant game of tug of war._

_It was a battle that neither side won; it just kept stretching and stretching until he felt like he would burst._

_" Achika I have question for you..."._

_" Go on"._

_" Your saiyan powers, when were you able to reach super?"._

_" Well, when I was about seventeen, then that was the last straw for Daddy. He didn't want me as it is, I was just a burden, but me reaching super before his prodigy son? Forget it, I was done!"._

_" I see..."._

_" Why do you ask? You've seemed very interested about that lately"._

_" It's just I-- never had experienced that type of power before, seen it with my own eyes" he lied, straight to the woman he supposedly was falling for._

_Just then, with a light sigh, Achika stepped over to the hill's ledge. She gathered her energy, until white aura surronded her and tiny jolts of electricity surronded her for a few moments._

_" Achika! Where are you going?"._

_" Fly with me Piccolo" she said with a smile._

_" What?!"._

_" C'mon, I'll race you it will be fun!" she coaxed, a challenging smirk growing on her face._

_" You're serious then... so childish.."._

_" And you could use some fun for a change! now come on!" she called._

_He began to doubt her, and was about to turn and leave but something forced him to stay. As Achika counted, on three the two of them levitated, then sped right off._

_Into the sky they flew at an amazing speed._

_Achika laughed the whole way, enjoying every moment of it. She loved flying; she loved the sky, all of it just felt so relaxing to her._

_Not to mention, the fact that Piccolo was trying to mask the fact that he was trying to hard to catch up to her and beat her was so very amusing to her._

_" What's taking you so long!" she called back to him._

_" You be quiet! You monkey tailed female!"._

_She laughed, " Is that it? Come on, I've been called worse before!"._

_" Achika I'm not kidding!"._

_" What? Afraid I'll beat you? Come on Mr Warrior"._

_He only smirked, and sped up as fast as he could, gathering all that power into one boost, leaving Achila shocked and in the dust, trying very hard to catch him._

_Piccolo chuckled under his breath as he watched from the corner of his eyes, " That's what I thought" he began to think to himself._


	2. Chapter 2 Banished

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! The first part of the chapter, from the beginning to the italicized flashback is in Achika's POV, the rest is normally narrated.  
_

_

* * *

_When King Vegeta found out he was the father of a bastard child, he did not know what to think. At first, he was angry and requested for my mother and myself to be executed by his men on sight. Then, rethinking the decision, he knew that action would cause his people to hate him, and possibly turn against him. King Vegeta had not the strength to fight a rebellion, all of his power, his legacy rested in his young son Prince Vegeta.

He was trained daily, intensely to be the best warrior of his potential; the young prince was not spared pain or treated lightly due to his age; he was of royalty, he expected to handle much more than that.

I was not given the luxury that the young arrogant prince was; No, I was not the 'golden child', King Vegeta's son was his pride, his legacy, everything to him. I had not received the love and caring the Prince had taken for granted, I was looked down upon for being what I was.

Due to my bloodline, I was half saiyan; my mother was from what I had heard when I got older, a simple whore, one of the King's mistresses whom he accidentally impregnated. I was the result of that, and caused the entire empire to be turned upside down.

All because of my sex, and my great power, the King knew I was strong and would only get stronger with age; he even had realized I could become the first female saiyan to exist, if my potential lived up to that!

That is what the King feared, a woman carrying on his legacy. He feared it so much, that he did his best in cutting off all ties with me, and banishing me to another planet entirely.

He didn't think I would survive on my own, for him, the abandonment would only grant me weakness and death. What the bastard didn't know, is the sting of his rejection only made me resentful, and far angrier, causing me to push myself to the highest level of power possible.

---

_" You're no sister of mine! You're unwanted! Father hates you!"._

_I looked up into the face of my older brother's and saw a certain facial smirk we both shared; yet to me, his eyes were cold, repulsed even. He stared down at me with a superior grin; dressed already in blue and white armor, fighting garb to fit his name. He stood there, even at age eight, he was so arrogant, prideful, so overconfident in himself it scared me._

_I was five at that time; Vegeta had pushed me onto the ground; I could barely look at him and see straight from all the tears in my eyes._

_"Stop crying! That makes you weak" Is what he told me, after laughing in my face._

_All I wanted to do was play with him..._

_After that moment of pure humiliation and self loathing, I grew to such a rage, and harbored an intense hatred for anything that had to do with my father, including my step brother Prince Vegeta. It started off fraile, hardly existent, over the years it grew stronger until it consumed me fully._

_Teardrops stained my purple pants and shirt; my hair was in my face from the incident, normally pulled back into a ponytail._

_" V-Vegeta..." I murmured, shocked with the way I was treated._

_" Tell me Achika-chan, how is it that Father hates you so? Your mother is dead! What could be so wrong with you to make you so loathed?" he asked._

_The sting of that sentence was indescribable. I would rather have willfully jumped into a pit of blades rather than have my own flesh and blood say something like that to me; at the time it only made me cry more._

_I sat there in the dirt, as Vegeta walked away from me with his friends; he didn't even look back at me, I was left alone._

_My mother was not even there to dry my tears, she died when I was about at the age of four; not that it mattered, she was never truly involved in my life anyway. Father knew it would play out that way, it was all part of his scheme to get rid of me._

_From that day on, I trained by myself until I bled and was sore to the point of immobilization the next day. The physical pain I could deal with, yet the mental triumph I felt, as I could sense the power coursing through my veins from my ancestors, growing inside me... making me stronger._

_It was euphoric, even as a child, I knew what that wonderful experience was like; I wanted more of it, and did what was necessary to reach the goal I wanted._

_One day I caught a glimpse of my brother training with one of Father's men. Vegeta was thrown to the ground, but when he got up a immense power and glow surrounded him, his hair turned golden, his eyes a fierce green and everything around him looked as if it was sparkling, a wonderful sight yet terrifying and deadly._

_The minion was ecstatic at the news, and rushed to tell his King of the level his son had trained so hard for, and reached at that very moment._

_I remember he called it a 'Super Saiyan'._

_That day in the fields, I knew exactly what I wanted to do; I had a purpose in life, nothing seemed empty and lonesome anymore. No, and just maybe, I thought if I reached that level of strength too, Father would see me in a different way.._

_I wanted to be a Super Saiyan... just like my brother._

_I wanted his power, and his ever growing praise and admiration from Father._

_Little did I know that each day I worked to make that dream a reality, I was becoming more and more like my brother.. and father. It was the last thing I wanted but something I didn't realize until later on in life._

---

There was a fight commencing in the hills, near the empire of the King of Saiyans, Vegeta. It took a few of his men to try and break up the fight, but it did no good. None of them could even get close to the electricity and aura surrounding the fighting area, and the two warriors causing it.

Some just stared in awe at the sight, for the only power like that they had experienced was that of their King.

A young man and woman were fighting, throwing punches and high kicks left and right, moving in such a quick pace and speed you could barely keep up with it. The mere force was starting to crack the earth, and slowly create a small crater-like indent in the ground.

" You take that back Vegeta! Or I swear!" a voice of the fighting female screeched with an intense rage.

" Or you'll what?! You're a woman Achika! When will you learn your place!" the young, well built prince announced.

" You arrogant, pig-headed--" she groaned in irritation, sending a low kick to his shins, to make him stumble, then punched him square in the jaw, sending him back on his rear, to the ground. When her brother stood, he was infuriated; so much for the glamorous blue and golden saiyan armor he was given by father, he had just been punched by a girl no less.

The fact that his inferior half sister had even left a scratch on his cheek was unbearable.

" What?! Is someone's ego bruised?" Achika mocked with a hearty grin, getting back into a fighting stance.

They were just about to lunge at each other, until one of the King's men stepped between them; he was able to calm the fighting and separate the two just enough, announcing that they will be escorted to King Vegeta's chambers to be reprimanded.

" Great, I blame you" Vegeta murmured with a scowl, sending a glare to the ignorant beauty that was unfortunately tied to him by blood.

" Oh shut up" she murmured back, knowing Vegeta would get no more than a slap on the wrist, while she would be getting the full front of verbal attacks.

King Vegeta was sitting in his throne, looking so noble and powerful; he was the spitting image of his son. The scowl of pure malevolence and devious ingorance made Achika sick when she looked at him. Standing beside Vegeta, they both approached his throne, emerging from the shadows, as the minion of the King was dismisssed.

" That was the third time now..." he bellowed, looking as angry as ever.

The King's eyes averted towards Achika, the Prince smirked, but she looked away, irritated by the attention towards her.

' Of course, blame the only one in the room that doesn't have a phallus' Achika thought to herself with a roll of her eyes and a scoff.

Her father's eyes narrowed to such a degree that she went silent after that.

" She incurred this whole predicament Father!".

" What was the reasoning?".

" Your prodigy son had the adaucity to say things about my Mother and expected not to pay any consequences; I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, King Vegeta, I am not under your control anymore remember? As far as I was concerned, I was on my own at age thirteen am I correct?" she spoke up, a hard stare in her eyes that the King couldn't ignore.

He admitted Achika did have potential; that was what he feared, her resilience towards his wishes, and his overall hatred for her cause him to disown her.

" That is true... you are not under this rule anymore...".

" So why am I being put on trial and being reprimanded like a child?!".

" You disturbed the peace of the kingdom..".

" The peace of this planet was disrupted long before me!".

" That's Enough!!!" King Vegeta roared, and the room went silent following the echoe of his scream.

Achika stood, crossed arms, standing off to the side, while the Prince was confident, hoping this was the last straw for Father; he wouldn't kill her, because she was his blood; that much was certain but perhaps finally this would give him reason enough to send her away...

" Achika.." .

She looked up after a pause, to look into her father's stern gaze.

" I think it is time you left this planet...".

At this she was shocked, but only for a moment, " You're kidding...".

He shook his head, " There is only room here for one heir, you have always known my heir, my legacy will live on in your brother; to protect this empire, you must go... I've pondered this for a long time".

After getting over the initial shock, she couldn't help but stare at him with the fiery intense hatred she had always harbored, and smirked, as if the sting of rejection didn't affect her.

" Of course Father; after all... what am I... only your flesh and blood.." she murmured mockingly.

" You know why this decision must be made".

" I've known of your decision for years! It was always clear that I was not wanted, nor did I belong! All because I would not remain weak like your wishes required, so I could be tormented and kicked around by your cynical monster of a son!".

" Vegeta is obedient of his father...".

" Any dog comply with more than mere obedience if you lavished it with all the luxuries you do with your Prince".

The King only met Achika's plainly insulting response with a groan of pure anger, his insolence made him stand for a moment, almost calling for her execution right then and there, but then regained his composure in a few seconds and sat back down.

" This must be done... I'm sorry".

" You're not sorry; you never were".

Prince Vegeta only scoffed in pure delight at this family turmoil, and his father's decision.

" Shall I arrange for the pod to be prepared for take off?" asked the overly bold prince.

The King only nodded grimly, and watchid his young adolescent son leave the room. His other teenager of fifteen, stared him down with such angry dark eyes, it was just the two of them now, but what else was there to say?

" You want me gone because you know I could be something great; a warrior to be feared... and it terrifies you, doesn't it father? That a woman, could overthrow your son, and the upcoming empire you've worked so hard to acheive".

The King went silent, and that was all the confirmation Achika needed.

" Then so be it; I'll leave... but mark my words..." she began, turning from him, yet stopping at the doorway, staring back at him with such a determined gaze it struck fear in the King's spine.

" When I return father... I will be a Super Saiyan... the first woman... the Saiyan princess you have always loathed... and you will be sorry you abandoned me... for this planet will be nothing but a distant memory by the time I'm done with it".

" You cannot threaten me, I will kill you for that!" Vegeta snapped back in brash rage.

" It's not a threat Father, it's a promise" Achika finished, in a blank tone that matched her expression, the King thought her to be bluffing, but she couldn't have been more serious.

That swore, promise of vengeance is what would keep her going in her long fight to acheiving a super saiyan level. It is what will keep her alive, and give her meaning for staying that way. She knew her words would be something to keep close, a meaning that meant so much more than her mortal life.

Achika left the King to his chambers, left to wonder, to fear, in his own silence of shadows and regret. He would fall, his planet would crumble, if not by Achika, then by someone else, that much was certain, it had been prophesized, though who was to decide the King's fate?.

He had done so much wrong in his life, it would be gratious charity for the devil to take him now...

When Achika left the castle, she had said what she needed to; there were no more words exchanged. Even as her brother watched her get into the cockpit of the pod and the entrance door was closed, he only watched in pure delight, no goodbyes or bitter resentments were said, only silence.

Arms crossed, he and a few other of the men from the kingdom watched as the pod slowly levitated in the air, the wind causing the grass below to flutter, and the people to notice from below.

Now there was no one to worry about, no possible threat to his empire, or seat at the throne. No, Achika was gone, it was just the way Prince Vegeta wanted it; he could care less what happened to her, he was just a very selfish young man. As for her threat to the kingdom, he along with everyone else didn't take it seriously at all, just a bluff; he was another who did not have any faith or confidence in Achika's abilities.

Soon enough, the pod flew off, into the sky, vanishing in thin air. It's speed was great, when she could be seen no more, Vegeta left the area. He assumed the next time he saw her , again would be in the other world , the afterlife.

" Hn, exactly the way it should be" he murmured, before vanishing from the hills.


	3. Chapter 3 Planet Namek

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_

* * *

_

The pod flew as fast as a bolt of lightning through the galaxy. Everything was dark, and black; Achika was amazed, but tried to keep her concentration while flying one of these things. She didn't have much experience in doing so, she needed all the focus she could get. The twinkling of stars and the distant shadows of planets were indeed an astonishing sight.

" Damn... I didn't know there would be this much turbulence..." she murmured to herself, struggling to keep the pod steady against the friction of the atmosphere.

She yelped in panic and surprise when she felt the pod drop for a moment, then regain levitation and normal speed. She had no idea that it would be this difficult to control such a tiny space aircraft!.

Just then, something happened; a bright red light flashed on one of the buttons in the pod. While cursing, Achika tried to shut it off by slamming it with her fist, but only made things worse. To her own dismay, more buttons started to flash, as warnings, something was certainly wrong...

With a scream, she felt the pod start to shift, her steering wasn't in control anymore. The pod was moving on it's own now, and spiraling faster and faster into a large planet. She must have been going so fast that she fell from her seat and briefly hit her head because she remembered nothing from then on about the fall, or how she managed to survive it.

When she stirred back into consiousness, there were voices she could hear outside of the pod. They were faint, but evident; thinking it was some kind of a threat, she kept on guard, and was quiet, as she slowly emerged from the cockpit.

Opening the steel door, and getting out, there was a long crater-like trail, probably from where the pod skidded into the earth, and a large crater where it fell, right in that spot. It was smoking, she wasn't sure if it would work again.

Her dark eyes flinched in response to the bright light that shone in on her. When she stood up, she was a bit wobbly at first, but then her vision became more clear as seconds passed. She looked down, to see where the voices were coming from, and was shocked by what she saw.

It was a little boy, with green skin and antennaes! What in the hell was it? An alien? A fiend? Achika only knew she had never seen anything like it before.

" Look guys! It's just a pretty lady! It's a human! Come look" the little boy yelled, gesturing to probably his friends that were hiding in the nearby brush, afraid.

Perhaps then this boy was the only one with the courage enough to come and explore...

After cringing in light disgust, the boy's smile calmed her a bit. She decided to trust the child, after all, what could a little boy do to her?.

" What's your name?" she asked, kneeling down to meet his two feet eye level. He was dressed in robes that could probably fit her arm; he was so short, she had to admit, he was somewhat cute, for such a strange looking child.

" I'm Dende, what's yours?".

" Achika" she murmured blankly, " So Dende, where am I?" she asked, confused greatly.

Hesitantly, he took her hand, and told her to look around. When she actually did and got a good look at the planet she accidentally arrived on, she was in awe at the unique beauty about it. Everything was so clear, the sky, the sloping hills, it was so serene and peaceful; not like her home planet.

" You look surprised Miss Achika" Dende spoke up, in a tiny tone.

" I've never seen anything like it".

He giggled softly,innocently, " That's because you're in Namek; we are namekians, humans don't usually come here, you might actually be the first" he told her.

" Trust me I wasn't planning on it..".

He then looked over to her pod, " Is that what you came in?".

She nodded.

" I don't know if it will work now...".

" I doubt it..." Achika murmured hopelessly with a sigh.

" Well then, let's take you to Kami-sama! He will know what to do!" Dende proclaimed, and excitedly grabbed her arm. He dragged her through the hills, as she protested, requesting that he let go of her arm, that he just wait a second.

The others they passed, that looked like Dende, gave them strange looks; some even spoke up, threatened her, as if she was hurting the small boy!

" Dende wait! Who's Kami?" she asked, once the boy got tired and slowed down to a walk, rather than a run.

" He's the wisest... he used to be the greatest warrior... he'll know how to help you" he answered confidently.

" You're sure?".

Dende nodded.

"Alright then.. let's go see this Kami" she replied, with a light smile that only lasted a moment. Achika had never truly trusted anyone before, but this little boy, who so quickly was willing to help her, stirred a warmth in her heart, she didn't know existed.

It was a feeling she had never known, but it consumed her like a disease; but a good one. It struck an emotional chord in her, she had a feeling she and this namekian boy would become good friends.

" Okay!" Dende agreed with a nod, and kept her hand, leading her over the hills, for a few miles until they came to a small hut. Achika was hesitant, yet Dende was ecstatic, it was clear he knew this Kami well, otherwise he wouldn't have acted so casual.

"Kami-sama!" he yelled.

When the figure emerged from the hut, opening the door, it was a man, a namekian that looked like Dende. However, this one was wrinkled, and clearly older in age. This was Kami? The great warrior? A bit skeptical, this was not who she had expected could help her get the pod start working again.

He was shocked to see her, as she was to see him; there was a strange, unwanted silence before Dende had broken it with his eagerness.

"She fell from the sky in a spaceship! It broke and she needs help to get back to her home planet!" Dende exclaimed, going to Kami, pointing at Achika blindly while he told his story. He explained it with such simplicity, it made Achika smile, for clearly that wasn't the case.

The older namekian grinned at Dende, and patted his head, before slowly approaching Achika.

He circled her once, to her own dismay and hesitance. He could smell that stench on her, the aura of power, it was all the same. She was of the breed of the monkey-tailed saiyans. Did that mean she was here once more to do her race's bidding of terror? If that was the situation, Kami wouldn't allow it.

" You are... of the monkey tailed race are you not?" he asked, in a low tone.

" I am.. a saiyan.." she admitted calmly.

His gaze towards her, turned stern, icy and cold.

" So you're saying you have come to cause harm to Namek?" he asked, pulling Dende slowly behind him, in case he had to terminate this wretch, right then and there.

" I didn't even know this place existed until Dende found me!" she explained, having a feeling where this bitter conversation was going; her eyes went wide in panic. " I was banished from my home planet... I cannot go back there... so I am not here under their stead.." she told the wise leader.

" Kami-sama..." Dende whimpered, hoping he would believe his new friend's story; he saw the look in his elder's eyes, he didn't want him to cause harm to the woman.

Kami stared at Achika a long time... before sighing heavily. " So your pod had a malfunction... and you're here for what purpose?" he asked, wanting some truthful answers from this girl if he was ever going to trust her tale.

" I was on my way... to the sacred training grounds located along Snake Way... until my pod malfunctioned and I crashed here..." she told him, " I need to train... to get stronger...".

Kami raised an eyebrow, " And you're asking for a namekian's help?".

" It seems like my only option at the moment" she admitted with a weak smile.

" I can help Kami-sama! Please say yes!" Dende pleaded, skipping over to Achika's side, tugging at the side of her blue dress.

Kami looked at the little boy, then at her, shaking his head with a brief grin, " Alright..." he murmured.

Dende's eyes went wide in joy, as he screamed in jubilation.

Achika thanked Kami for his help, informing him that she truly appreciated his trust.

" All I have is one request... watch over Dende... he needs that... now more than ever" Kami told Achika, in a low yet firm tone so Dende would not hear or notice, while he was wrapped up in his own enjoyment.

Achika's eyes narrowed in seriousness, knowing what he meant, and nodded, " You have my word, Kami-sama".

He nodded, in means of a thanks, " For now you will train under me; understand that this will be no walk in the park... you will experience pain and agony... are you wiling to accept that?".

She nodded, " I've gone through most of that over the years, I just need help in getting past my final steps to my goal".

"And what is your goal?".

" To become a Super Saiayan... to become strong and not stay weak so others can doubt me, to prove to them I can be a warrior worthy of my bloodline".

Kami nodded, " An admirable decision; see me in the morning, at the first light we will begin".

When Kami left, Achika glanced over at Dende. She remembered what Kami told her, and briefly sadness took over her. She knew what it was like to have parents that didn't want her, it was like not having parents at all. She knew what he was going through, and felt sympathy for it. However, she felt that common thing would make their bond stronger.

"Hey Dende" she began, kneeling down to him, " You know what?".

" What?".

" I think we will be great friends" she told him in a rather cheerful tone, giving him a smile.

That caused the boy to smile brightly, as if he had been given ten presents at that moment, " Really?".

She nodded, " Mhm, I think so; you can be my training buddy too! I think I'm going to need your support".

He nodded seriously, " I will be there to cheer you on! Kami-sama will work you hard".

She chuckled, " It's to be expected".

" Does that mean I can call you Achika-chan now?" he asked eagerly.

Seemingly, it was a bit strange, but Achika truly didn't care; " Sure why not" she replied with a shrug.

"Hooray!" he squealed, hugging her.

" To tell you the truth I've never had a friend before" she admitted.

" Really? That doesn't sound right... I mean... you're old" he told her.

Frowning at his comment, she knew he didn't mean it in that way. " I was by myself growing up" she told him, with a growing saddened expression. Achika was many things, bold, strong, sarcastic and cunning, with an attitude to a great intensity, however she was still human, with emotions.

Dende's face softened in worry, " That's sad... at least I had Kami-sama... but we will have each other right?" he asked.

She looked to him in surprise and was silent for a long time, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's the matter Achika-chan? Why are your eyes watering" Dende asked.

She shook her head lightly, " You have no idea how happy you've made me Dende" she told him, returning the hug, then standing up straight, with a light stretch of her arms.

Achika then looked around, and saw the other surrounding namekians staring at her; big and small, young and old, they all gave her the same look. It was one she knew well, a look of hatred, pure resentment and a tiny glimmer of fear. It was a look she knew well, but still after getting used to it, it still made her skin crawl at times.

" Don't pay attention to them Achika-chan" Dende told her, patting her hand lightly to get her attention away from their stares and back at him. He turned, and stuck his tongue out at the group in the distance, in a form of insult.

As Dende led her away, and began bringing up light conversation on silly every day life events, Achika was tuned out; pondering in her own thoughts. What if those namekians knew she was of saiyan blood, just like Kami-sama knew by looking at her on sight?

Would they try to cause harm to her? Would they force her to leave? It wasn't like she couldn't take them, Namek didn't seem like a planet swarming with tip top warriors. In fact, it seemed like just the opposite.

That was the thing; she didn't want to leave, she was finally getting the training she had desperately searched for, why leave now? She couldn't, not when she was finally getting so painfully close to reaching her goal.

Broken from her trance she was, when Dende called her name.

She turned to him, in silence and confusion.

" What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing; don't worry about me alright? Show me around Namek some more, I'm going to have to know my way around if I will be training with Kami-sama" she began, trying to distract him from her own worries.

He happily obliged, just as she thought he would.

But why did Kami so easily agree to train her? After all, from what she heard on her home planet as a child, namekians hated saiyans, and the same went the other way around. He should have just tried to kill her right then and there, that would have been the normal thing to do.

Was he up to something? Was there something secretly he could be gaining by agreeing to help her?

Perhaps she was over analyzing the situation too much; she should just be happy with the help she was offered, and be done with it. No matter how many times she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, they were there, deep below the surface, just waiting to reappear once more.

It was odd; how quickly she adapted to these new surroundings. Perhaps it was the change she needed; maybe here she would be able to feel content, she had Dende for starters.. maybe he was all she needed. Perhaps even here... she could belong; after all, it was a feeling long overdue, never in her home planet did she feel like she belonged.

His innocent friendship with her meant more than he could ever know.

However, she also knew she couldn't totally let her guard down. This place was foreign to her, who knew what was lurking here, she didn't know who to trust, except for the pint sized child beside her. For now, she would remain mellow, and not cause trouble; she was here for one purpose only, so she could find the strength to fulfill her deadly promise to her father.

That promise of fufilling venegance meant more to her than anything, even her own life.


	4. Chapter 4 Kami's Plan

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!  
_

_

* * *

_

"When are you going to go back home Achika-chan?" Dende asked, standing at the riverside with his new founded friend.

Achika's thoughts instantly came to her home planet, her kin, her father, her brother... nothing more than a memory now; perhaps it was better that way, to keep everything involving that planet in the past. After all, they didn't seem to find it too difficult in forgetting her.

She shook her head lightly, allowing the mild breeze to sway at her fine black hair, " I won't ever go back Dende... that isn't my home anymore".

" You could have a home here, you know..." Dende murmured sheepishly, blushing lightly out of embarrassment, for fear she might say no. He held onto the side of her dress, out of comfort; Achika couldn't believe how quickly he had warmed up to her.

Her eyes narrowed softly, as she stared down at the child, " I don't think so Dende..." was all she told him; perhaps he was the one person who she would have to keep in the dark about her plans; even if she did care for the boy, her mission, her purpose went above all else in priority.

The namekian boy's head lowered in disappointment.

" Let's just enjoy the time we have here, right now okay?" she asked, giving him a warm smile.

He looked up at her with saddened glassy eyes, and nodded, her smile instantly brightening his face.

" It's getting late, should I take you back to Kami-sama?" she asked, noticing the orange pigmentation starting to form in the sky, and the sun lowering more and more into the abyss by each passing minute.

Dende sighed lightly and nodded, " I guess".

To cheer him up, Achika thought of something that she knew would make him happy.

" Say Dende, did Kami-sama ever teach you to fly by chance?" she asked.

He shook his head, tilting it in curiosity, " No, Kami-sama doesn't like me to have any contact with spiritual energy".

She smiled lightly, " It's because he doesn't want you to become a fighter Dende, he wants you to be safe".

" But you're a fighter Achika-chan! You're strong, wouldn't he want that?".

She put a hand to his small shoulder, sort of in a mentoring way, giving him a warm yet stern expression. " Trust me Dende, the life of a fighter gives you many things; power, maybe even absolute strength... but it also...".

" Also what?".

She put a hand to his chest, gesturing towards his heart, as he stared up at her in confusion, seeing her eyes narrow in brief sadness.

" It leaves an empty spot forever... a void... right there.. it's what comes along with the power... that loneliness is the price you pay... don't ever wish for that okay? Promise me Dende" she told him, tone growing more serious, pleading as the seconds passed, staring him right in the eyes.

" I-I promise Achika-chan" he told her in a soft tone, observing her seriousness with lost eyes.

She got up from sitting on her knees halfway, " You'll understand what I mean when you're a little older".

He nodded, more or less trying to grasp what he what he had told her, but as for right now everything was just a blur of meaningless words.

" Why did you ask if Kami-sama taught me to fly, Achika-chan?".

" Well, do you think you would want to fly with me?" she asked him, putting her hands to her knees.

" Oh yes please! Can we?" he asked, hugging her thigh in anticipation, clearly excited.

" Sure".

" Achika-chan?".

"Hm?".

" Why did Kami-sama call you a.. monkey tailed race?" he asked, circling her once slowly, as if searching for something, " You don't have a monkey tail" he pointed out quite bluntly.

Achika was about to answer him, but her eyes narrowed, as a flashback occurred by the mentioning of the subject; she couldn't tell him the truth, he was far too young, even if the subject disgusted her, she would use simpler terms with the new found friend she was growing to have such a deep fondness for.

" I used to have a tail...".

_"Papa!"._

_A younger King Vegeta stared down at his daughter with a rather plain face; she was adorable, having shoulder length black fine hair, rosy chubby cheeks and a warm, innocence about her that would make any father smile._

_"Achika..." he murmured blankly._

_She looked up at him, rather confused, hugging his lower torso, for that was all that she could reach at such a short height. " What is it Papa?" she asked, with a tilt of her head._

_The King's eyes instantly came to the swishing, brown monkey tail protruding from her rear._

_Achika was held down, while she sobbed and was so very frightened; her tail had been forcibly removed, with her younger brother watching, not doing a thing to stop the cruelty, or even to soothe her pain. What was the most traumatizing to the child Achika at the time was not as much the actions, as what King Vegeta said to her after._

_" You are not worthy of the gift in bloodline that was descended upon you; why should one so inferior carry the mark of my forefathers?" he announced, so coldly and hatefully; he left Achika there, as did the others present, she was left in her own pain, to wallow in her sadness._

_That was the peak moment where Achika's innocence, her child-like demeanor, everything was broken; not once after that was she the same again._

" but not anymore.." she finished, eyes narrowing in anger, as for a few seconds she seemed dazed, lost in a transit memory; it took Dende to shake her to break her out of it.

" Okay.. so can we fly now?" he asked impatiently, seemingly overriding the question he has just asked a few seconds ago with his own childish eagerness.

" Okay, okay" she managed calmly, and knelt down, " I can't teach you today... but for now you can fly with me, is that okay?" she asked, gesturing for him to get on her back.

Dende was disappointed, but flying was flying, so he crawled onto her back, hanging onto her neck as she told him to hold on very tightly to her.

Taking a moment to gather energy, Dende watched, astounded as the ground began to shift from under them, wisps of energy rose across the ground like a tide of wind, then they took off, into the sky, in great speed, though Achikla had tried to slow it down, and maintain a speed she thought comfortable for the young boy.

"Whoa! Look at all that! You can see all of Namek from up here!" Dende shouted in utter joy and amazement, staring down at the tiny objects below him, and endless green hills, a large smile upon his face.

" How's this? Better than walking huh?".

" Yes Achika-chan! Go faster!".

Achika only laughed; the first time she had purely, innocently laughed out of joy in a very long time. She complied with Dende's requests, and in a bolt of saiyan energy, flew faster through the clouds, even spinning a few times to stir some excitement into the event.

When she finally levitated back, slowly and safely to the ground, she lowered Dende off of her, he seemed a bit shaken at first, but when she asked him again, she got the feeling she enjoyed it.

"Bye Achika-chan! That was lots of fun!" Dende squealed, giving her lower torso a hug before greeting Kami who stood outside, observing the events, before going inside the hut for some well needed rest.

Achika was a bit shaken by the serious gaze Kami had given her; she felt uncomfortable, seeing no reason to stay she turned to leave until she was stopped.

" What's your name girl?" he asked, in a low, raspy tone, caused from old age.

"Achika, my name is Achika Kami-sama" she told him simply, calmly, and she turned back to meet his eyes.

He walked a bit closer to her, more serious than she had ever seen him yet. He paused for a few minutes, taking in her features, before speaking aloud once more.

" I could sense you power from miles away..." he began.

She was silent, unknowing of how this conversation would end up.

"You're a strong saiyan indeed...".

" I hope that won't affect our training Kami-sama".

" Why must you say that?".

" I can't train under someone who fears me".

Kami simply smiled briefly, as if she had mistaken his intentions. " Child, it is not fear that drives my actions; for it is your race that I do not trust; and your new forming friendship with Dende, he seems to be very fond of you..".

"He's a sweet boy" she began, then her eyes averted in anger, piecing together his words and their hidden meanings, " You don't think...".

" All I ask f you Miss Achika, is to keep our training for your own personal gain; for if harm was to come to that boy... or this planet for that matter and I find you have deceived all of us, and our trust... you would have to face me... and I promise you I am a force you would not have a chance with at your current state".

Kami's tone was chilling, serious and eerie, it made a chill go up her spine.

" I would never hurt Dende! Not in a million years!" she protested passionately, making a negative gesture with her hands.

After looking into her eyes, Kami knew she was serious about her words; he didn't think she would cause harm to Dende, seeing them together, she acted much too kind towards him to want to cause harm.

" I'm sorry for the generalization... our kind just... has not had good experiences with the saiyan race... truth be told we are true enemies".

" You're only doing it to protect Dende, I know" she murmured; she was aware that Kami cared about Dende probably like his own child. Even if she hated the boy, which wasn't the case, she would be foolish to jeopardize their training plans by causing harm to him.

After a pause and light sigh, she nodded in seriousness, " You have my word Kami-sama... as a saiyan.. and an honest woman".

"That's what I'm afraid of...".

" Then I will give you reason to trust in me... I don't ask for you to trust me people... just have faith in me, as a whole".

Kami only smiled again, this time though, it was more lighthearted.

" You're so young... yet so sure of yourself...".

" I've had a lot of time to decide what my purpose in life is...".

" And what is your purpose ?".

" I'd rather not get into such a subject right now".

" Fair enough; by the way, there is someone I would like to introduce you to, in the morning".

" Really? Who?".

" A warrior I know personally, I feel he would be of great use to your training, judging by your energy level you two should be close enough to equals. It would be a rewarding experience for both of you, he has similar ambitions as you...".

" Really...".

Kami nodded, " To become the strongest he can..".

" What is this warrior's name, if you don't mind my asking Kami-sama?".

" His name is Piccolo.. your training will be with the both of us" he informed her.

Achika was a bit skeptical at first; crossing her arms, she tilted her head briefly. Though, judging by what she saw in Kami, and what she could make of his own power, she had a feeling she could trust his judgment.

" I see; well, whatever you think is best Kami-sama".

The elder namekian nodded, " Be here, in this spot, at dawn tommorow".

She nodded with a light grin, " Don't worry I won't forget; and thank you".

"For what?".

" For your help... for trusting me enough to give it to me..".

Kami then bid Achika a farewell, as she did the same, and took off into the sky. He watched her for a few moments, unsure of what he was about to get himself into. He had sensed an odd, dark presence shrouding Namek for some time, could her sudden mysterious appearance be the cause of it?.

Was he just aiding the rebirth of the doom that would soon wreack havoc on their planet?.

He wasn't sure, but assumed to be prepared if that moment ever did came, and if he would end up indeed being wrong about that girl. From what he could see, by looking into her soul, she seemed like a disturbed woman, having many dark patches, labyrinths to her, but all in all, on the outside of all of her demons, she was a woman with a good heart.

Achika had stopped flying, and dropped to a small cliff with a rather large, flat top surface. There, she watched the scenery, with Namek in all of it's unique glory and beauty, engulfed by the darkness of night. She had never seen anything so entrancing before.

" I might as well build a hut right there, on this ledge... so I could see this all the time" she mused to herself, leaning back on her rear, for a better view. " Dende could visit me too... it would be great" she murmured, picturing the whole happy endeavor clear in her mind.

Just then, a pang of sadness and regret stung at her heart, like the loss of a loved one.

Suddenly she began to realize that she had to teach Dende how to fly soon; she was nearly at her peak, all she needed was a little push, training wouldn't take too long, then she could obtain her lifelong goal.

However, that would mean afterwards, she would have to leave this peaceful land of Namek, and Dende behind for good... the place was starting to grow on her, going against what she had planned from the start entirely.

When she was in the pod on her way , she thought she had everything figured out; what she was going to do, find Snake Way, the great training land that she had only heard about in childhood tales, and stay there until she reached ultimate power, then take vengeance upon the kin that had wronged her.

Revenge probably was the wrong way to go about it morally, but at this point truly, she didn't care; it was the only thing that would give her closure, she knew that fir certain by now.

Having the pod malfunction and landing here screwed everything up. She didn't expect to fall in love with the sweet demeanor of a little boy, and grow so attached to the Planet Namek, that was so unlike her homeland. Here she was starting to believe she could belong, the trust she had received from Kami and Dende, no matter how small a fraction, meant so much more to her than either of them could possibly know.

_" What in the hell are you thinking Achika?! You're own people didn't want you! They deserted you! What makes you think these people want you around to mess up their peaceful land?"._

That is what her mind kept telling her, much to her own dismay. For this, she cussed aloud, banging a fist upon the ground so hard it make a small crack in the fossilized rock. Sighing heavily, she stared at her knees for some time, before staring up at the sky once more.

A single tear of emotion fled down her cheek as quickly as rain, then it was gone, and she sat in silence, in the loneliness that she had grown so accustomed to.


	5. Chapter 5: Encountering Piccolo

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!  
_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Achika awoke early, to get started on her training. As soon as the first ray touched the sky, early dawn she awoke; she was a light sleeper by nature, not needing much of it anyway. Staring up at the sky's shadowy blue coloring, she stood, stretching her arms with a light yawn. With a brief smile of anticipation, she leaped from the very tall and steep cliffside, and landed without any pain or injuries.

In fact, she stood right back up and continued in her task as if nothing had happened.

Taking flight into the air, she headed towards the home of Kami. It only took a few minutes before she spotted the familiar dot below her. Lowering down to the ground, she stepped up to it, greeted by an exhuberant child.

" Achika-chan!" he called.

" Dende, what are you doing up so early?" she asked, patting his head gently as he came towards her.

" I woke up extra early to watch you train!" he began.

" That won't be a problem will it"? a low voice asked, as a slightly hunched over namekian slowly came onto the scene.

" Kami-sama!" cried Dende.

" Of course not, in fact I wouldn't have it any other way" Achika responded, giving Dende a light smile. After that, she approached Kami with a calm yet confused demeanor, wondering what became of the fighter she was supposed to be meeting today.

" So, is the fighter Mr Piccolo not coming?" she asked.

Just then, a figure emerged seemingly out of thin air, approaching the group. He was a tall, younger looking namekian than Kami certainly; he wore a long white cape, and purple fighting garb; his expression was cold, yet overconfident and slightly ignorant.

" The fighter... is right in front of your face" he announced in his naturally low tone.

Achika mentally sighed, knowing of the type of person she would have to bite her tongue and deal with, though she wasn't at all happy about it. " So I see.." she snapped back, yet in a calm tone to deter coming off as sounding just as arrogant.

"So you're Mr. Piccolo?".

"Hn, and you are?" he snidefully asked.

" My name is Achika... I will be training with you under Kami-sama's orders".

" Lord Kami... you can't be serious..." Piccolo groaned, turning to his superior with a dumbstruck face. What was he thinking, pairing him up to train with a woman of all things? He had assumed when he agreed to be trained under Kami, it would be just the two of them.

" Look I'm not thrilled about this either but perhaps we should just make the best of it?" Achika suggested impatiently, wanting to start the training as soon as possible.

Dende clung to Achika; he didn't know the warrior Piccolo that well. Judging from the look on his face right now, it was best not to say anything at just watched in uncertainty as the elder spoke to the two of them.

" My mind has already been made; either comply with them or you shall be receiving no help from me" Kami announced, in a stern tone. He clung to his staff, that helped his posture and his walking. After all, he was no longer the young namekian he once was; many years of time was finally starting to take a toll on him.

Achika just smirked in triumph, crossing her arms over her chest, as Piccolo was shocked.

" You both are too cocky; keep up that act and it will get you nowehere" Kami bluntly said from observation; looking at the two of them after sighing lightly.

" I'm in Kami-sama; for whatever you throw at me" Achika spoke up, willing to go along with the proposition.

Piccolo was hesitant, Kami could see it in his eyes.

"Mr Piccolo?" Dende piped up.

After an angered groan, Piccolo complied in an angry bitter tone, " Fine you'll have it your way Lord Kami".

Kami smiled lightly, " Excellent; shall we get started?" he asked.

Achika nodded, as did Piccolo; she glanced over at her fellow partner, but when his eyes met hers, they were blank and treacherous. What a selfish bastard he was, she could tell just from those eyes. She didn't look at him for any longer than a second, for she had to be focused, she didn't have the time to analyze Piccolo.

They both stared at their mentor with a serious gaze; eager to work; no more silly games, no more insults... now was the time to begin..

Kami knew that pairing the two of them together was like mixing fire and ice. They were total opposites, a namekian and a saiyan, opposite in sex. Was it truly fated to be nothing more than a disaster? He had faith in his plan, perhaps the two of them would work better together than expected.

He really hoped so, for if it didn't there might not be any hope for this planet. His true intentions behind their pairing was to train the girl, and slowly gain her alliance; and make Piccolo stronger so he could fight on behalf of his planet.

Kami sensed the dark force getting closer and closer, yet he was too old to fight now; he looked to them as a possible chance in saving Namek.

Stepping onto the empty elevated plains near Kami's hut, Achika and Piccolo faced one another.

" Hn, this won't take long Lord Kami you're wasting your time" Piccolo informed the older namekian, waiting for his signal to begin, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

" You're an arrogant twit!" Achika snapped back; she was so sick and tired of being looked at as weak just because she wasn't a man. It was like that with everyone she assumed, no matter where she went men were always superior.

" Enough" Kami bellowed, only the whistling of the wind could be heard after that. Should he tell Piccolo the race of the girl he would be spending time with over the next few months? Due to his attitude, Kami figured he would let Piccolo find out on his own.

Her power was strong, yet untraceable; her ki was not yet fully matured to that of a full saiyan just yet; Piccolo must have known she was an odd race, Kami doubted however that he knew his fighter partner was of the race he despised most.

"I'll try to go easy on you, little girl" Piccolo murmured with a smirk, getting into fighter position.

" That is hoping you'll be able to keep up with me" Achika replied simply, getting into a fighting stance herself.

"Get him Achika-chan! You can do it!" Dende piped up from the sidelines, standing beside Kami. Achika only smiled; the voice of Dende was just the type of confidence boost she needed at the moment.

There was a long silence. The two fighters stared each other down for a long time; Piccolo was surprised by the woman's gaze; this girl had dark eyes, so piercing and fierce; it was entrancing, though he would never admit that aloud. Her stench of energy made him quiver, but other than that, she was quite the beauty to look at; Piccolo never thought human females to be anything but repulsive.

This one though... this Achika was different; everything about her was so foreign to Piccolo, like a maze; anything he thought he knew about humans, when looking at her had to be relooked.

In a way, it intimidated Piccolo; he had this odd feeling that everything was about to change; at that moment he found a new goal, to become stronger than this girl, so she could not surpass him.

Dende seemed to care for her, but he was just a child, Piccolo felt sympathy for his naive nature for a fleeting moment.

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked.

" Just waiting for you... you don't need to baby me... unless you're afraid?" she asked, clearly taunting him. It made Piccolo groan in annoyance, her fiery attitude was just brash enough to get her killed, maybe she was aware... or perhaps she was just stupid.

It was part of her nature, but also, that attitude was all Achika had. It was the only thing to distract people from the fact that she was a female, so insulting them could force them into taking her somewhat seriously in the least.

" Alright then, let's go".

In a flash, the two lunged full speed at each other. Piccolo had found that Achika was quite fast; every punch and kick he had tried to hit her with, using extreme force, she managed to dodge. It was like she had vanished in the blink of an eye, and appeared again behind him, just to mock him.

" I'm right here! Aren't you going to hit me?" Achika asked, levitating over Piccolo when he stopped, unable to sense her presence any longer. She laughed in mere joy, it made Piccolo very angry; was all of this a joke to her? Was he a joke to her?.

"This isn't a game!".

" I know that!".

"You can mask your energy?".

" Of course! It's easy!" she responded, placing hands behind her head briefly.

" What game are you playing here?".

" No game, just waiting for you to stop whining and start fighting!" she responded, lowering back to the ground, pushing her bangs out of her face when she landed.

Piccolo then threw a punch at her again. This time, with ease, she caught his hand in hers; to his dismay, her grip was very strong. In fact, his face shown utter shock when he saw the after affect of his attack.

" Was that it?" she asked.

He growled in frustration, and sent a low kick to her knees, and Achika fell. She yelped in brief pain, and stood up slowly, admitting that she probably wasn't paying attention to that one. For right now, she didn't consider this a serious fight; just a practice match for each of them to get used to one another's energy level.

Sprinting towards the namekian once more, Achika leaped up, and sent a high kick to Piccolo's skull. He was knocked off his footing, though didn't seem to be seriously injured. However, in that moment, he managed to grab Achika's leg, and throw her into a nearby boulder.

When Piccolo stood, he smirked in triumph. Looking to the boulder, he saw nothing emerge. When the dust cleared, and the rocks thta were shattered fell to the ground, Achika wasn't there.

" It seems I went a bit too far" he murmured with a cynical grin.

Dende called Achika's name in a blind panic.

Piccolo then turned, and went to walk past Kami, " So much for your plan" he announced. Though, something caught his senses; he stopped in his tracks, in astonishment, and turned, back to the boulder.

Something was stirring, something with great power...

Looking back, Piccolo was caught off guard, when Achika appeared behind him. Not willing to give up so easily, he threw a punch at her. His punch was caught easily in her grip, and effortlessly it seemed, she pushed his wrist back, causing Piccolo to howl in pain.

After that, she emotionlessly sent a hard hitting punch to hit gut, one that made him wince and cough, and fall to his knees.

" W-what are you?!" he asked, stammering out the words as he looked in mere disbelief at the sudden jolt of power emerging from this girl's body. It was like some surreal phenomenon, but after a few moments of pondering, things started to piece together, in the most horrifying way.

Achika stood before him with a surge of energy, white light glowing around her, electricity sparks surging through it's core. It was not of a super saiyan's calibur, but it was still a power not to be reckoned with.

She stared down at Piccolo with a hard gaze...

" I come from the bloodline and planets of Saiyans... the monkey tailed race... I am... King Vegeta's daughter" she told him, wanting to be fully honest right from the start; however, she could admit that after being kicked around for so many years, that tiny twinge of fear in Piccolo's currently helpless eyes was positively delightful.

Kami and Dende stared at the sight before them in utter awe.

" Why is Achika-chan glowing Kami-sama?" Dende asked, but got no reply.

Kami stared at the girl in awe. He was shocked to see she already had that king of strength. His former thoughts had now, at this moment been confirmed. Achika was the saiyan princess... and with his careful planning and her alliance to Namek...

She could be the savior Namek so desperately needed...

And the answer to Kami's prayers...

" You menacing bitch..." Piccolo snarled, standing up, angry enough to murder this heathen right then and there. To him, all of those slithering, vile saiyans should be exterminated on sight; he loathed them more than anything else on the earth.

She raised an eyebrow to him, " If I wanted to cause harm to Namek.. don't you think I would have done it already?" she questioned, knowing well what he was thinking.

Piccolo didn't listen, his mind had no room for negotiation at the moment; he went for Achika. Sighing in mental exhaustion, she shrugged lightly.

" If that's the way you want to play the game Piccolo... so be it" she murmured, meeting him head on.

Gathering an energy into her hand, Achika sent an energy blast Piccolo's way. He wasn't expecting it, and was briefly injured, though he dodged most of it, so his injuries were minor. Now it was his turn, and he smirked, relishing every second of it.

As she finished her attack, Piccolo held her hands behind her back, as she cursed and tried to squirm from his grip. He held that stance there a moment, before crushing her head into the hard ground.

Screaming in pain, it took a few moments before Achika stirred again, and tried to slowly move her body. Her face was bleeding, and that was when Piccolo left, announcing only and simply, that training for the day, was finished; there would be no more.

Achika staggered to sit up on her knees, as Dende ran towards her.

Kami watched Piccolo go; perhaps he was leaving to clear his head. After what they both witnessed, it was a lot to process at once. Though Kami had a feeling, Piccolo was greatly intimidated by the mysterious girl's power... but apart of him craved it to such an intense degree, he would do whatever it took to obtain it.

A dangerous combination of emotions, that was what Kami was afraid of.

"Are you okay Achika? Are you hurt?" the tiny namekian boy asked, observing his friend for any injuries. " Kami-sama hasn't fully taught me how to heal yet... I can fix some scratches... but that's it, I'm sorry" he apologized, disappointed in himself.

As soon as he came to her side, Achika quickly dispersed her flowing, growing energy that engulfed her. Kneeling down to meet his eye level she smiled; she had some bruises and scratches, but that was about it, nothing to worry about.

She smiled at him, " It's quite alright Dende" she told him reassuringly, in a gentle tone, " You know what? I think you just being here is the best medicene for me".

" Really?".

" Of course; if you want you can heal some of my bruises... that would help me a lot" she exclaimed, stretching the truth a bit to make him happy.

" I would be glad to!" Dende announced, and it only took a few seconds for Dende to heal her bruises; all he had to do was hold his hands over her wound, and a dim light surronded them, in seconds the wound had vanished, as if it was never there.

Achika was amazed by it, and thanked the boy for his help.

" Keep up with that ability okay? It would help a lot of people one day..." she suggested. Of course Dende vowed to her that he would, he wanted to please his friend, but he also liked the healing arts in which he was taught; it gave him a bit of a purpose.

If he couldn't be a fighter, why not try the next best thing?.

" Achika-chan, why did Piccolo call you a bad name?" the boy asked, clinging to her arm as she slowly stood, wincing as she did so. She glanced over to the spot Piccolo had vanished from, now not a sign there.

" Some people don't like what I am Dende... that's all" she told him.

" Well that's not very nice" he pouted, crossing his arms, " We can show people how nice you are!".

Achika only chuckled softly, " I'm flattered kid; but that's okay, as long as you aren't afraid of me, that's all that matters, right?".

Dende nodded in pure glee, as he walked with Achika, leaving the already used training area.


	6. Chapter 6: Evening Conversation

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Also, I am fully aware of fact that namekians are sexless; attraction to another is impossible, I followed DBZ thoroughly for some time; though I thought in this story why not make a twist to that? Clearly that fact didn't stop people from the pairing of Piccolo and Gohan, Vegeta fics and so on. I merely wanted to expand the possibilities, and not restrict my imagination. Stories and fanfics are for just that, it wouldn't be as good of a read if you had to stick to all of the facts.  
_

_

* * *

_

That night, Achika went back to the cliffside where she had slept last night. Earlier on in the day, she had played with Dende and all of the other namekian children; they were playfighting of course as well. What bothered her the most, was what the civilians were saying about her, as if she couldn't hear..

_' That one is a saiyan? Keep an eye on her around the kids!'._

_'What is a saiyan doing in Namek? It should be exterminated'._

_' Aren't you going to do anything about this Lord Kami?'._

Luckily, in few words Kami had defended her. Still, it didn't take the strong away; couldn't they see how happy she was playing with the kids, what good of a time they were having? She was a saiyan not a monster, it wasn't like she was on a prowl to eat namekian children, that's what they all made it seem like. She sighed lightly, she guessed she should have expected something like that; even back on her home planet, it was a fact that namekians and her race were sworn enemies.

The namekians feared the saiyans, the saiyans saw them as a nuisance, yet their planet as a chance for expansion of their empire, at least in King Vegeta's eyes.

She plopped down on the hard surface, stretching her arms. She sat there awhile, pondering in thought. That was until, she was surprised by an energy approaching. She could hear footsteps below her. Thinking it was someone coming to harm her, she slowly peered from the top of the cliff side.

Below, she was surprised by she saw; a namekian was standing there,seemingly in thought. Though, Achika knew the strong face well, and the white robe, it was Mister Piccolo!

"What in the name of Shen-ron is he doing here?" she wondered to herself, raising an eyebrow. Did he notice she was above him? Did it matter? Probably not, she knew well that he hated her very guts.

Still, she couldn't help but be curious. He was the quiet, arrogant yet powerful warrior that intrigued her so; yes she found him interesting though she would never admit it aloud. Something about him made her wonder; in fact, he was not too much different than her brother Vegeta!.

Perhaps that was why she was slightly drawn to him... even if Vegeta was an ignorant ass, and she would never forgive him for what he had done, still he was her brother, and she did miss him, on some minuscule level.

He was just standing there in the darkness. After a few moments of watching him, she noticed that he had levitated from the ground. He was sitting legs crossed, arms crossed in mind air! Talk about bizarre!

As she stared to try and get a closer look, Achika felt some of the rocks shift from beneath her. Before she could do anything to stop it, a piece of rock fell from underneath her, causing her to tumble from the small cliff, to the ground.

She groaned in pain, as she staggered to stand, wiping her dress and rear of dirt, " Well that was just a tad bit painful.." she mused to herself.

She stood to see a shadow overcast her, and a low, cruel sounding voice boom echo in her ears. Looking up to a pair of stern, cold eyes, the namekian and herself had a notiable height difference between them, he had to be seven feet tall! Well, herself being a bit short for her age didn't help either.

" What in the hell are you doing here?".

She raised an eyebrow at him, and spoke, in a matter of fact tone; she wasn't about to deal with his crappy attitude, not when he was the one who came here, of all the spots in all of Namek, he had to come to the one she was at.

" I was just about to ask you the same".

He frowned, " I come here often, I have for some time now... it's a peaceful place for me to clear my head..." he explained, " I shouldn't have to explain my actions to you... I believe you've far overstayed your welcome" he told her grimly.

" Oh really? You and the rest of your people; I'll have you know I'm not going anywhere! Not until my training is complete! So you can take your ego and shove it!" she snapped, pointing a finger in his face.

Her expression was ruthless, she wasn't kidding around.

Achika noticed Piccolo seemed quite shocked by her verbal attack. She probably went too far, but she was truly very sick of being trated like some type of criminal, even though she had done nothing wrong; why should she have to pay for her ancestor's sins? As if being unwanted in this place wasn't bad enough...

"You have a very big mouth for such a small woman... I can believe you are King Vegeta's spawn" Piccolo mused, as if repulsed with her.

"I have nothing to do with my father, I would appreciate it if you would look at me as an individual, rather than just another ratio of my race, or a clone of my father" she responded, in a firm tone.

" That's a lot to ask for from a namekian..." he told her, with a light smirk; in a way this girl's attitude reminded him of himself, perhaps he had met his match when it came to natural tenacity and blunt boldness.

" Now you're referring to yourself as a generalization" she chimed in.

" Hn" scoffed Piccolo, never admitting that she had left him speechless for that brief second. He just stood there, then took a few steps back, to the edge of the cliffside, there was a rift, where on the other side of that rift, the ground was lower in elevation, the view of the night sky was beautiful from where they stood.

" So if you aren't here to destroy Namek, or terminate our race... tell me Ms Achika, what are you here for?" he asked, simply, calmly, not turning back to look at her once.

Achika stared at him, with her dark brown eyes. The reflecting of the dim light of the moon overshadowed them, making her features illuminate, only confirming her beauty that was already present. She was clearly shocked by his sudden calm nature, but took it as a chance to speak normally with him; after all if they were going to be sparring partners, why not try and patch up the bitterness that was evidently creating a wall between them.

She slowly approached him from behind, though stopped a few steps back, not wanting to stand by his side; she felt like Piccolo was the type that it would taker time for him to gain her trust; she didn't want to ruin that chance by smothering him.

There was silence for a moment, before she spoke, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

" I was banished from my home planet... I was on my way to the other world, to Snake Way, wherever that is and train there; I had heard about it in my childhood; fighters going there for some time and coming back so much stronger.... my pod malfunctioned... now here I am" she told him truthfully.

"Really... and that's all?".

" Let me guess,you expected otherwise" she murmured with a sigh.

" I suppose you could say that" he responded with a momentary smirk.

"I see... well you can trust me Piccolo..".

" I'm not so sure about that just yet..".

"Fair enough".

There was a pause before Piccolo spoke again, though this time his tone wasn't so lighthearted.

" Tell me, is the way you are with the boy, just a facade?".

" I'm sure all of Namek thinks that".

" Do they have a reason to".

Achika shook her head lightly, " Of course not; I care about Dende... very much... he does not judge me, he will never know what his love truly means" she answered, honesty clear in her gaze.

" That is good to hear".

"I can't believe you would even question that".

"Well I don't really know you at all, now do I?".

" Know that I would never put a child at risk".

Piccolo paused a moment, before turning to her. He approached her, much to her own dismay, and placed a hand upon her shoulder, as he spoke to her. His tone was cold, yet calming, not exactly angry.

" For now... I will trust the words you have told me... " he told her.

She stared up at him, " Why the change of heart?".

He smiled, a very small, almost invisible smile, only for a second, then it was gone. "I don't truly believe you have come to cause harm here... no ruthless warrior could, if they were the way you are with Dende" he explained, simply.

She couldn't help but smile lightly as well, " Thank you Piccolo".

He then walked off, beginning his footing into the darkness. However, before pausing Achika had stopped him in his tracks; she didn't know why she had decided to speak up, but something deep in her psyche told her to.

" Mr Piccolo?" she asked, trying to stop him by grabbing his arm; though when he did stop and stare back at her with an odd gaze, she couldn't help but blush lightly. She did not see the moment there, that was clear and evident; both were surprised, but neither could deny the glint in each other's eyes, when they met. Neither of them would ever acknowledge or admit at the time, that a moment of a bond had been created, whether passionate or just trusting; maybe both.

" Will I see you tommorow on the training grounds?".

Piccolo gave her a grin and nodded, " You can count on that" he told her, as she released her grip on his arm, and he left the area. He took off into the sky, vanishing in a blanket of clouds. Achika watched him go for awhile, perhaps maybe she had thought Piccolo all wrong..

She smiled; relieved to have cleared the air, so to speak for the both of them. Perhaps now they could act civilized towards one another and get along, rather than bicker like half wits. Who knew, perhaps they could even become great fighting partners out of all of this, and benefit to the fullest from each other.

With that, she walked back to the cliffside, and levitated back up to where she was sitting before. There had the bets view of the calm sky; where she watched it with content peace. Hugging her knees, she pondered thoughts in her head.

Would the fiery tension between herself and the namekians ever suppress? Would this training actually work? Could she finally achieve the power to wreak the vengeance she had sought for, for so long?

She shook her head lightly, for now, the trust of Kami, Piccolo and Dende was quite enough for her. With those content thoughts she rested with, it eased her sleep through the night; for when dawn broke, she would need all the rest she could get; Kami-sama would not go easy on her, now after the power he had witnessed during the first training session..

The next morning, Achika approached the training grounds with Dende. The boy had actually come to where she slept, to bring her here! Of all the silly things, he could have gotten hurt; that is why she asked him not to do that again, by himself at least.

Dende kept looking up at Achika, by his body language, she could tell something was bothering him, so she stopped right before Kami's hut. She knelt down and asked him what was bothering him.

" Well, it may seem kinda silly..." he began, blushing while shuffling his feet a bit.

She chuckled softly, " Even if it is so what? Do you need something?".

Dende shook his head, " I was just wondering...".

"Yes?..".

" Can I.. touch you hair? Just for a minute?".

" What?!".

Dende could tell Achika was clearly very baffled by his question, so he decided to explain, but of course did it in a bashful nature. " Well you see, namekians don't have hair... I've never seen it.. you have such soft looking hair..." he began.

True his request was a bit odd, but it was harmless. " You've never seen hair before?" she asked, still surprised by that fact; and was confirmed by his nod. Then again, was it truly that bizarre? He was an extra terrestrial type creature, things that were normal to her might not be so normal to him.

Shrugging, she agreed, " Alright".

Dende watched as she took her hair out of it's ponytail; it was very long, fine and dark. He pet her head, like she was a dog, much to her dismay. All she could do was laugh, not at him really, more at the situation. He was amazed by it; but was soon finished touching her hair, not wanting to bother her any further.

When she stood back up,she crossed her arms playfully and grinned.

" I guess I didn't realize how different we were..." she began.

" You're human, of course we are different".

" That doesn't matter though, does it Dende?".

" Nope!".

"Good. Should we go see Kami-sama now?".

He nodded, and took her hand, leading her to Kami's hut. There, the training would begin once again. Achika was a bit hesitant to see Kami again, she didn't know what to expect, what he would say to her; she was sure he had seen the power she displayed yesterday unintentionally.

When she got there, she was greeted first by Piccolo, who seemingly had just arrived as well. He stopped in front of her, to exchange a few words. His stance was tall, his gaze firm, matching his tone.

" You do realize... I won't hold back this time around".

She nodded, " That's fine; I would rather you give me all you got", she told him, as Dende stayed close by her side; even if he knew of Piccolo, even if he was kin, he still scared the boy out of his wits.

" You know Piccolo, by the time this is over, we could end up being rivals" Achika announced, in a more lighthearted tone, winking at him, not as a sort of flirtatious gesture, more of a playful one, as exchanged between two friends; that and she just wanted to get under his skin.

" Hn, I doubt that" he hissed, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion.

" We'll just see about that".

With that, the two of them were then approached by the wise Kami. The old namekian came to the two of them, looking over both of them.

" Shall we start with the training?" he asked, and was confirmed by a nod from each fighter.

The training lasted from mid afternoon to nearly dark. It was a rigorous time, where each of the fighters received injuries and were thoroughly exhausted. Piccolo had left without a word, yet Achika, stumbling a bit was about to leave until she was called in by Kami.

Going into the hut, she looked at the elder in confusion.

"What is it Kami-sama?".

" Come, you'll need that hand of yours to be wrapped up" he explained.

Much to Achika's arguing, she was convinced to sit and allow her hand to be bandaged, by a stern glare from Kami. There was silence for a moment, she guessed Dende had to be asleep by now.

" You did well today... it might not take as long as I had thought for you to reach your goal" Kami began in a soft, raspy tone.

" I'm not sure..." Achika protested, not all too confident in her own abilities.

" You are a saiyan are you not? If what I saw prior, that energy, if it wasn't all in my old imagination, trust me when I say you will do fine" he reassured her, causing her to smile.

" Thanks Kami-sama, for all your help" she responded, twisting her wrist a bit before standing, a bit of red color had stained the bandage. She was about to leave, but was stopped by Kami's voice once she reached the doorway.

" Piccolo and yourself... could not be.. you know that".

" What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, turning to him, surprised by his obersational assumption.

Kami was calm yet serious as he spoke, it was as if he knew her situation all too well; even since they knew each other not so well. " Tell me Ms Achika, do you know of what our race truly is?" he asked her.

She shook her head softly, " I've only overheard bits of pieces on my home planet".

" Well then let me tell you; we namekians are creatures derived from humanoids and slugs; we are certainly a totally different race; though generally not as powerful as your kind. We reproduce by spitting eggs, we are so to speak 'genderless beings'".

" But... that doesn't make any sense.." Achika mused softly in shock.

" It does not make sense.. because you are more human than anything else".

There was an eerie silence, before Achika spoke up again.

" So are you telling me to stay away from Dende? Because I'm sorry Kami-sama, I won't do that" she responded, a stern demeanor in her tone; she would not give up on that boy just because a skeptical elder told her to.

" No, this has nothing to do with Dende.." Kami began, shaking his head lightly.

" Then what are we talking about?".

" I see what can grow between yourself and Mr Piccolo, the way your eyes meet, now you are warrior rivals... but maybe in time, you would want more than just that..".

" Don't be ridiculous" she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

" I'm telling you this child, to avoid a disappointment. Piccolo physically cannot feel for you, what you might for him in time to come, his very being does not allow it".

" In all do respect, I don't think race or anatomy influences feelings of love Kami-sama".

He then sighed lightly, " I tell you this because I wished to warn you".

" And I appreciate that; but let's just focus on training?" she suggested, in a pleading tone. After the elder's nod, she thanked him, and bid his a farewell, before slowly leaving the hut and vanishing into the growing dark of upcoming night.

Kami couldn't help but softly grin, for a moment, causing his wrinkles to surface even more visibly. " So young.. and naive" he mused to himself, remembering younger days of himself, which were many, many years behind him. As he sat, he pondered in thought some more, of his plans, his training efforts, and if the joining of these two fighters was truly a good idea...

He shrugged; for right now, it was the only shot Namek had left of survival...


	7. Chapter 7: Pikkon and Planet Nakor

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Don't worry, Piccolo will soon resurface again; but first Achika encounters the mysterious fighter Pikkon, who will soon have a debt to the female saiyan, and more involvement in the story, what will their bond be like? What will Piccolo have to say about it? Will Achika be back with the fighters she had promised before Freiza comes and makes his dark presence known?  
_

_

* * *

_

"Achika...I must ask something of you".

It was mid morning, Achika was called to see Kami. She looked down at the elder with concerned eyes, she had a feeling something was wrong. " What is it Kami-sama?" she asked; he trusted her enough to tell her the truth right?.

Her eyes were gentle, yet sympathetic in a way, meeting the tired eyes of Kami's.

" You can tell me what it is..".

"I'm afraid there is a force coming here, I can feel it. For that, I must ask you to go and try to recruit fighters. This may be too big for you to handle alone, Namek's fate lies in the balance, we need to be cautious..".

She nodded seriously, " You know I would fight for your planet... I owe you that much".

He nodded, " I know; but this task is not for you to bear alone, I would not ask you to fight, which is why I need you to find others; I understand you have the ability of great speed in flight?".

She nodded, though a bit confused, " How did you know that?".

He smiled softly, " Dende gloats about you often".

Achika couldn't help but smile. Dende... she couldn't let him down, she had to fight. After all that Kami had done for her, how could she refuse to help? Well if fighters was what Kami wanted, she would find someone.. she had to.

" Where do you wish me to go Kami-sama?".

"Anywhere that a fighter can be found who is willing to fight for our side..".

" My kind wouldn't be of any help...".

" No.." he began, pondering into thought until he remembered someone who would not turn him away. " Look for King Kai, he is a friend of mine of old... he will assist you in bringing fighters, he knows of our current struggles".

" Okay, where can I find this King Kai?".

" If you travel to the planet Nakor... there is a fighter there, who trains with the West Kai, he can tell you where exactly the location of King Kai's fortress is" he told him, " I'm afraid my old mind won't allow me to remember such specifics".

" Where is Nakor?".

" In the west quadrants of the Universe I believe".

She nodded, " I will go as quickly as I can you can count on my word Kami-sama".

" The fighter you must look for in Nakor.. he is very powerful..".

" Who is he?".

" His name is _Pikkon_. Inform him that you are under the orders of myself... then I'm sure he will speak upon King Kai's behalf".

Achika nodded, " Pikkon... alright then, I'll find him, how much time do we have?".

" I'm not quite sure..".

" Do you know who this enemy is?".

" No, but I'm certain they're coming, I've had premonitions and sensed their dark energy creeping to cloud this planet for months now..".

" I see, so you're truly serious about this?".

He nodded, " Otherwise I wouldn't have asked this burden of you".

" Oh, because a saiyan can't be trusted... I understand" she responded, not in a sarcastic way at all, more lighthearted and serious than anything. She expected that kind of response from him, it was what all the others thought about her, why not him too?

" No that isn't it at all..." he began shaking his head as he spoke, " It's because you're my student".

At that, Achika was shocked. However, her concerned expression waned, as that simple response caused her a great joy, that spread warmth within her, causing a sort of glow about her. He called her his student, not a cretin saiyan, not a monkey tailed female, just as herself.

" You can count on my word Kami-sama, I will be back as quickly as I can".

" Of course".

"Can I ask one thing of you?".

"Of course, child".

" Tell Dende I will be back soon? I'm afraid this is one adventure I cannot take him along with me" she replied, with the utmost sincerity and protective nature over the namekian boy.

Kami nodded, " I will surely tell him that".

" Thank you, I will be leaving now... I suppose our training will be postponed until my return"? she asked, confirmed by his words of affirmation. With that, she left the home of Kami, and stared up t the clear sky, preparing to take off as she felt the wind pick up underneath her levitating feet.

It took a few moments for her to gather her energy and levitate into the sky, but once she did, she took off in a flash of light, with an immense power wave surrounding her as she flew. Soon enough she was untraceable in the sky, making namekians stop and stare at the spectacle.

Achika took off into the sky with great speed, soon leaving the Planet Namek; she stopped to look back at it for only a moment; she didn't really know where she was going, just for a planet called Nakor, in the west quadrants. However, if this Pikkon was as strong as Kami had claimed, she should have been able to sense his energy level.

Continuing on her journey, Achika traveled through the Universe, admiring it's beauty and mysterious danger. This was the first time she had ever been out of her home planet, and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling..

It seemed like eternity at the rate she was going, that was until she stopped dead in her tracks, attracted by a massive amount of energy, she had been following the directions Kami had given her, could that small planet up ahead by Nakor? Even if it wasn't the energy there was hard not to notice, there had to be fighters there she could find.

'Could that be.. it?' she wondered to herself, debating on whether or not to take the chance.

Shaking her head, she knew that Namek couldn't wait for possibilities.. neither could Kami. Even if it wasn't the right planet, she had to at least try, she couldn't go back with what if's. She refused to allow herself to even think of giving up, she would be letting all of them down.

In a flash she flew off towards the planet. By the time she landed, it seemed almost dead and lost; as if nothing inhabited it. Walking around a bit, she looked around the sloping plains for any signs of life, other than small animal creatures.

She then was startled, and nearly fell back on her rear, by a figure that just appeared in front of her; out of nowhere. Though it was the same teleportation technique that she had taught herself how to perform.

Her eyes were caught in a trap by a pair of crimson ones. At first, she thought the man was a namekian because of the green skin, but he was not. He was dressed in fine robes, with an emblem on his belt, wearing a white hat with hanging sashes on the back; he was tall and even looked strong. At first, him standing there arms crossed looking stone cold serious reminded her of Piccolo, but it also scared her at the same time.

If he wasn't Piccolo, who was he?.

" Who are you? Why have you come to Nakor?" he asked, wondering why a saiyan of all races would be doing here.

She stood up straight and spoke, " Kami-sama sent me here?".

" The namekian? What for?".

" If you stopped interrupting me I would tell you" she murmured, becoming slightly irritated.

" What was that?" he snapped.

She turned to him realizing what she had whispered out of anger and shook her head, " I was saying that I was sent here in the search of someone!".

" If you're here to cause harm to the West Kai you will have to get through me" he proclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

" So you do know where he is!".

" What's it to a monkey tailed female such as yourself?".

Achika raised an eyebrow at him; was this guy for real?

" How did you--?".

"Anyone who had encountered a saiyan at least once will recognize one again, they all carry the same wretched stench.. though I have never seen a female before..".

" I'm here in search of fighters... to help Kami.. he sent me here because someone named Pikkon could take me to the West Kai, so he could inform me of King Kai's location".

"Pikkon you say? Well you're looking at him" he responded simply.

" You're kidding... you're Pikkon?" she asked, rather in awe.

" Ah, so you were expecting a divine creature or something of that sort" he spoke, with a light grin of amusement.

" You could say something like that...".

"You wish me to take you to the West Kai then.. under Kami's request.." he began.

Achika nodded.

" And why should I trust you?".

" Why shouldn't you? Because I'm a saiyan ? If I'm a danger to anyone, why would a saiyan be performing a task under Kami's orders?".

Pikkon went silent, speechless for a moment; he did not know what to say to her statement. This girl certainly had an attitude to reflect her race; he eyes her up and down in skepticalism, she was interesting to look at, but other than that he did not find much about her intriguing.

" Why should I help you?".

" Because Namek will be destroyed if you don't! There is a dark energy coming , soon it will be too late, Kami needs help! Shouldn't that be reason enough?!" she blurted out in a louder tone; clearly getting tired of him playing games with her.

After a long pause the strong warrior spoke, " Alright then... I will take you to the West Kai.. but first.. show me that you are worthy enough for the experience.." he began, going deeper into a fighting stance.

Achika raised an eyebrow at him and grinned softly, a curious glint in her eyes, " Fair enough" she murmured, getting into position herself.

The sparring match began when the two lunged for each other. The punch that Achika had tried to hit Pikkon with her intercepted with his hand, and flung her onto the ground roughly. He lunged at her while she was down, but she had vanished in thin air. When she appeared again, she was above the momentarily off guard Pikkon, and sent a high kick to his skull.

That hit sent him to the ground. The match didn't last too long, only a few minutes, but it left the result as a tie; and both fighters reasonably tired. Achika stood, wiping a trail of blood trickling down her lip.

Pikkon went to her and offered his green hand to hers, in a gesture of a truce. She took his hand ans shook it as he spoke. " You are quite strong... you have proven your worth to me.." he told her, then turned from her, to lead her to his superior.

Pikkon the prized fighter; what a mystery he was, and she though Piccolo was strange...

" Really? You'll take me to him?".

He nodded, " I've already told you... you've proven your strength".

She smiled lightly in joy, and took off into the sky, following after Pikkon, to see the West Kai. Whoever this guy was, he sounded important; hopefully he wasn't ignorant enough to ignore Achika's plea for help upon Kami's behalf.

She sighed while in flight, knowing she had to focus on the task at hand, no time to get distracted by what ifs? and worries...

Suddenly her mind came to Dende, was he worried? He was probably looking for her, that was for sure. If only he knew what she had to do; what about Mister Piccolo? Did he know about the task Kami had presented her with? Hopefully he did and wasn't expecting another training session right away...

Soon they landed at a nearby clearing, though they approached a group of fighters, seemingly training.. nearby them was a small hut.

Pikkon's crimson eyes shifted towards the female.

" He is in there... I will inform him of your arrival.." he began, but he got no response, to his observation the girl seemed troubled.

" What is it that;s bothering you?" he asked, turning to her.

At his gaze, it was what broke her from her momentary trance. She shook her head, telling him it was nothing, " I was just thinking about the people... back on Namek" she proclaimed, almost shyly.

" Hn, you shouldn't grow too attached to the namekian race.." he told her coldly.

"And why not?" she asked with a suspicious glare.

" Because.. soon enough upon your return... they will want nothing more to do with you".

How... dare he! The bastard! Thinking she was do disposable and useless that he dare make such remarks about the namekian people! She didn't expect him to be so arrogant and thick headed until now.

Her brows twitched in irritation, " How dare you... you green skinned amphibian!" she snapped, getting right in his face with a stare that he only observed as her boldness, she was mentally, just like every other saiyan to cross his path..

Rolling his eyes, she was starting to become more of a nuisance than anything...

"You--".

" What? Go ahead! Call me a monkey tail or something childish like that and watch what I do to your limbs!" she threatened, both of them having a brief little stare down of aggravation; clearly they both would not be getting along anytime soon for that Pikkon ceased all arguments and continued on.

Hopefully then this wretch would leave Nakor with what she came for and never return..

" Perhaps I was mistaken...".

" Bet your ass you were! I train under Kami, if they wanted me gone that badly, I would have left some months ago" Achika explained, briskly making it her effort to walk past Pikkon, in attempt to get under his skin.

He only scoffed; he never understood women, their ways... not any of it; it was just one mess of a labyrinth he wanted to try his best to stay away from forever..

Though for some reason, with this girl, he had a strange, painful feeling that wouldn't be so easy..

When the hut, the fighters watched them with odd eyes. Some even tried to step up to confront Achika, but Pikkon calmed them, giving them a glare, informing them to back off without saying a word.

Not only that, but the men trusted Pikkon's judgement... they could smell her stench, but if their fellow comrade trusted her.. there must not have been an issue..

Achika's eyes averted to the ground briefly as she followed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, she never thought that she had been so blind. Apparently her father's reign has caused more of an extreme uproar over the years, and a hatred for her race, more than she could ever have realized.

They stopped, and Pikkon called to his master, while murmuring Achika to be respectful towards the West Kai.

" I'm not an animal... I know how to be polite you swine!" she murmured back in a snappy tone, causing Pikkon to groan in malcontent.

When the figure emerged, Pikkon had bowed, as did the rest of the fighters. It took Achika a few moments to realize she probably should have done the same. Lowering to the ground along with the others, a voice spoke her was a short, plump purplish looking creature, clearly not a human at all. He almost looked like some type of deranged alien, Achika found it humorous but kept that notion to herself. He was dressed in a black outfit that had the emblem of the otherworld upon it; though she didn't know what it meant.

" Now, what do we have here Pikkon?" the Kai asked, looking at the new stranger with curious yet suspicious eyes.

Achika's dark eyes looked straight up at him with her dark eyes, she was silent, afraid she would say something to upset the Kai and risk her whole purpose of coming here.

" It's a saiyan Kai " Pikkon spoke up, willing to speak for the girl whom was clearly in awe at his leader's greatness, though that wasn't the case at all.

" I can see that Pikkon! What on earth is a saiyan doing here?".

She stood slowly, and finally spoke in a calm tone, " My name is Achika, I've come on behalf of Kami-sama of Namek, he needs help".

West Kai looked at the girl strangely, and circled her once; indeed a beauty, and strong with an aura that was nearly impossible to not notice, but her race and stench of bloodline made him mentally quiver.

"What does Kami need my help for?".

" You know the location of King Kai, yes?".

" Maybe.." West Kai murmured, crossing his arms in suspicion.

Achika groaned in irritation, she was about to strangle this odd little imp, but she knew she couldn't and tried to control herself. This ruler, whoever he was seemed unwilling to cooperate, she had to change that, for the sake of Namek.

" What if I told you Namek was in grave danger.. please.. they need help..".

" Why can't you?".

" Because.... because I'm not strong enough..." she admitted, hesitantly, painfully, humiliation filling her soul though she tried to put that on the backburner for now.

" What's in it for me?" West Kai asked, eyeing the girl up and down, Achika growing very uncomfortable.

"Um.. well..".

" Because it will allow you to gain great recognition; I will aid in the battle if I must.." Pikkon spoke up, serious in tone as his sullen gaze. Achika looked up at him, forming a weak smile, as if thanking him through that one look.

Pikkon looked at her for a moment, then averted his gaze back to his superior.

West Kai seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, before hesitantly agreeing; Achika thanked him with great joy.

" I just have one condition...".

" Name it".

" I wish for Pikkon to go with you... to be one of the ones to fight... everyone knows he is my prized fighter, his skills can be shown off and reflected from my teachings!" the Kai mused, with a triumphant grin, overconfident and arrogant.

" Well, that's up to Pikkon.." Achika murmured, looking up at the tall fighter.

Pikkon was silent for a moment, " I will go... I don't want to see another planet destroyed at the hands of Freiza.." he began, clearly certain about his decision.

Then the West Kai told Achika about King Kai's location. It seemed difficult, she would have to travel to Otherworld, his territory was located a ways after the seemingly never ending path along Snake Way.

Bidding everyone a thanks and a brief farewell, Achika left the area, preparing to leave. Though right when she was about to take off, she looked back, in surprise to find that Pikkon was right behind her, engulfed in his stern silence.

" I didn't know you were coming...".

" You won't find King Kai on your own..".

" Doubting my abilities yet again?!" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Pikkon shook his head; " It is because, you will be traveling to the Land of the Dead... it won't be easy since you are of the living... I know I must assist you if you are to get there on time".

" How could you being there make a difference?".

"Planet Nakor is a place for fighters to train.. ones that have already died".

Achika's eyes widened in shock, " So you're saying...".

" That's right, I'm already dead".

" If I may ask... how?" Achika began, slowly, knowing she was probably treading over unsteady ice, metaphorically speaking. She was curious, though she wasn't sure if it was something she really wanted to know.

" It's a long story... one Namek doesn't have time for me to explain at the moment".

" Alright" she began, the tugged at his arm playfully, with a grin, " But you will tell me at some point! I want to know how a fighter with your energy could be beaten and sent here". At the gesture, Pikkon was surprisede, yet slightly uneasy; he was not used to the contact at all.

Gently, he removed her hand from his arm, closing his eyes for a moment to try and dull the picking up pace of his heart. Due to his heroic actions, Pikkon was allowed to keep his body when he died, with everything still intact.

His eyes met hers, they intrigued him, but for some reason, made an odd, almost sickening feeling tremor in his stomach, so he discretely moved a distance away form her, distracting the situation by announcing their leaving soon was necessary.

Unknowing to him, the uncomfortable feeling in his body towards the female saiyan was nothing other than a very mild, miniscule attraction...

With that, Achika took off after Pikkon into the air; what marveled her was his speed. He moved so fast, she found it very difficult at first to keep up with him. Seeing this, with a smirk Pikkon slowed down for her; Achika wasn't too happy about the gesture, she didn't need to be looked after or helped.

For that, she used all of her might to whiz past him.

Pikkon sighed, what a foolish girl she was. She had no idea where she was going, what was the point of that, to be stubborn and irritating? Probably. For a moment there as he continued flying, he questioned why he agreed to come along in this task in the first place..


	8. Chapter 8: An interesting confrontation

_Author's Note: I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Don't worry, Piccolo will soon resurface again; but first Achika encounters the mysterious fighter Pikkon, who will soon have a debt to the female saiyan, and more involvement in the story, what will their bond be like? What will Piccolo have to say about it? Will Achika be back with the fighters she had promised before Freiza comes and makes his dark presence known?  
_

_

* * *

_

" Do you have any clue where you're going?!" Pikkon called after the persistent female.

" No idea! I'm just guessing as I go"! Achika called back as they flew across the universe in search of King Kai's location. Pikkon" eventually caught up to Achika, and made it a personal point to make a comment on her ridiculous behavior.

" Keep acting like a child and you're going to get yourself killed" he warned.

" And yourself as well?" she asked, not in the least bit compassionate, as if she would ever heed the warnings of a man caught with his head so far up his ass..

" No; I would be able to pull through in this mission" he corrected her, in a tone that was quite dull, as if insulting her blatantly was like stepping on her foot; meaningless.

She scoffed, and was about to tear him apart verbally, until something caught her eye.

" Look!" she called, pointing to a cloudy planet below them.

" Is that it? The Otherworld?" she asked.

Pikkon nodded, and along with her, they landed to sturdy land. As soon as their foots hit the surface, Achika turned to him with an estranged glare. " As if I would EVER allow myself to die and let you get the credit for my mission! Are you really that insane? How dare you treat me like a weakling"! she snapped, getting right in his face.

" I don't know who you think you are! But you better get rid of that massive ego or I will do that for you! permanently!" she warned, poking his chest once with her finger, eyes burning in anger and irritation.

He stared at her for a long time, then only sighed, and brushed her off, much to her shock, " We don't have time for this foolishness..". He walked on ahead, leaving Achika to stare, puzzled. After a few seconds she was broken from her moment of awe and unhappily followed after Pikkon.

Achika observed the area as she walked behind the heavily clothed warrior. It was seemingly empty, the ground was dull and dry, the sky had no vibrancy, fog was visible, it just seemed so.. gloomy and creepy.

Cringing as she walked, she finally decided to speak up, once her temper cooled down.

" I'm starting to get hungry.." Achika mused to herself.

" Is that all you saiyans do is eat?".

" Hey! my brother was the only one who ate like a pig! namekians don't eat food; all of my supplies are in my pod that I can't get into at the moment!".

Pikkon only chuckled in amusement, which made Achika scoff and go silent, crossing her arms over her chest.

" How much farther Pikkon? Where are we?".

" The entrance to Otherworld; from here we will find Snake Way, and that should take us to King Kai; there is no need to go through King Yenma, for West Kai has already informed him of our arrival... but".

" But..?".

" I'm just surprised we haven't run into any guardian monsters or traps yet...".

Just as Pikkon had finished his sentence, he stopped in his tracks, and looked straight ahead, as if waiting for something, stopping Achika from making another step. She was confused and asked what was wrong, but he was silent; only until she could sense the energy did she understand.

A large lizard type monster appeared from the shadows and debris; it was ugly, and licking it's lips as if signalling the two fighters were his next meal.

" Go north... I will take care of this fiend.. it won't take long" Pikkon murmured to Achika, but of course she objected. She wasn't about to stand by and allow his cockiness to grow larger, she wanted to fight too!

" And let you have all the credit?! No way!" she proclaimed, and lunged at the monster, kicking it in the jaw, sending it back; though it's hulking body's loss of control caused it to flail around as it fell backwards. It's massive arm swung at Achika, sending her into a nearby boulder, as it shattered and cracked into large pieces.

She was unconscious for only a few minutes; when her eyes did flutter open, she staggered to stand up straight. She groaned in pain, but was cut short by her panic, hearing something behind her start to rumble and break..

Looking back, the top piece of the boulder had cracked, and was sliding off, to the ground, right on top of her!

She just stood there in shock, there was no time to move; Pikkon glanced back in shock, screaming at her to get out of the way, but before he saw her move, the rock had collapsed on the ground, leaving behind only a small cloud of smoke, no screams.. nothing.

Was she gone?.

Achika opened her eyes to see she was alright. Looking at her body she found no injuries, but how? That was when she looked down, and saw she was atop of a another steep cliff. She was being held by a pair of green clawed hands; in confusion ,she looked up at her savior and was in awe at who she saw.

" Mister.. Piccolo?" she murmured, eyes going wide.

He only smirked at her, though he also seemed slightly irritated. His cape was blowing in the wind, he looked so strong and humble from where he was standing. She had asked what he was doing here, and why he had saved her, but got no reply.

" There's no time for chatting... we have company" Piccolo bellowed in a low tone.

Achika looked to see the monster's jaws open, as it headed right for them; seeing how close it was she only shrieked in mere disgust, and clung to Piccolo's neck for dear life!

She cringed in anticipation, but before the monster could snap his jaws upon them, Pikkon had appeared in front of them, his expression unwavering. Raising a hand with ease, he sent a large golden energy blast at the monster, after the explosion,all that was left was only turned into dust, smoke and rubble.

" Pikkon!" Achika called, though the warrior didn't look back.

Achika noticed she was being carried bridal style by the namekian. A light blush growing on her face, she quicklyu squirmed out of his arms, and stood up straight.

" Okay, so what are you doing here?" she asked.

" Kami sent me... he told me you needed help.." Piccolo murmured, calmly yet coldly.

" That Kami.." Achika murmured with a sigh and shrugged, " Oh well, I guess you could be of some help..".

Just then she noticed Piccolo and Pikkon's gazes meet, and she watched in slight concern, and curiosity.

" Who is this? Can we trust him?" asked Piccolo.

" His name is Pikkon; he is from the Planet Nakor..he's very strong, he's going to come to Namek to help fight" Achika chimed in.

" Really?" Piccolo responded, tone pouring in distrust and skepticalism.

Pikkon's gaze hardened, as he gently pulled the confused saiyan female more towards his side. " The female monkey tail is with me; who's to say we can trust you? Son of Piccolo Daimou? With such an infamous vile cretin as a father... who is to say you aren't misleading us".

Piccolo growled lowly, " Because the female is my training partner, Kami is our mentor... I know where her loyalty lies... just not yours".

" My loyalty doesn't lie in Freiza... is that not reason enough?" Pikkon questioned.

Piccolo scoffed in silence, the powerful warrior did have a point. After seeing his face, Piccolo did start to match the face to a name; he was the famous prized fighter of the West Kai, he was well known by all races, and feared.

Seeing the fire in their eyes and the tension growing between them that was making her uncomfortable, Achika decided to step between the two. Holding each of them back a reasonable distance with her hands for a moment, she glanced over at both of them with stern eyes.

" Look... this bickering is wasting time that Namek doesn't have to spare... you girls can settle your differences in a brawl to the death later... right now since Piccolo is here, let's just try and work on one side okay?".

Silence clouded over the three fighters for a moment. There was a mutual nod between Piccolo and Pikkon, it made Achika smile in relief, that was all the confirmation she needed.

" Good! so it's settled! Let's get going!".

They levitated down from the cliff side and continued on their journey, Pikkon leading the way, followed by Achika and Piccolo. The namekian pondered in his own thoughts as they walked across the deserted hills.

When he said Kami had sent him, that was not entirely true. In fact, he wanted to make sure the female saiyan came out of this alive, for Dende's sake. The little boy broke in tears when he found out his friend had left him for an unknown amount of time.

He wanted to tell Achika that, to spare her own feelings of guilt; and to remove the possibility of her having second thoughts and ruin the whole mission.

He nodded; confident in his decision, but not even he would admit to himself the other reason why he had come, to this planet on his own; it wasn't under Kami's orders, and even if Dende was kin, Piccolo wouldn't go through all this trouble to ease the hurt feelings of a child..

In truth, he cared about what happened to Achika.. without her he would have no sparring partner. Though in the tiniest part of his soul, that he apparently overlooked, he wanted to make sure Achika was safe, and returned back to Namek in one piece..

He didn't know why, or what the feeling or urgency was concerning the matter, or how passionate he felt about it, but whenever he looked at her, a strange pang in his chest arose, as if he was about to fall over. He was a namekian, he knew not of the feelings of compassion, love, anything like that; they reproduced only for one purpose; continuing the species.

This new feeling was foreign to him, he ignored it so much because in a way he was intimidated by it. It reminded him of the way birds courtship, innocent yet indifferent.

He would never vocally admit, nor was he even fully aware, or wanted to be, of the possibility that he truly did have some types of feelings for Achika, growing by the passing day..

By the time nightfall came over the sky, shrouding it like a thick blanket, the two male warriors were eager to keep going. Pikkon knew that Snake Way was close, but Achika had protested, she needed rest, even just for tonight.

" I knew you would just drag out this task longer!" Piccolo accused in a low tone.

Achila glared at him, " My whole body is aching, I can't walk anymore, I may be a saiyan but I'm also part human.. excuse me if I'm not a deranged extra terrestrial creature like the either of you! I for one don't have super strength in that way!" she blurted out, huffing in aggravation, turning from then, placing her hand on her hips.

" But by all means... let's go on" she finished, rolling her eyes.

There was a silence, Piccolo was certain he had won the verbal argument with the difficult female, until Pikkon had spoken up.

" I don't mind the rest... even just for tonight, it is probably best... we will definitely need to be in peak energy and strength if we are going to make it across Snake Way" he proclaimed simply.

Piccolo's jaw widened briefly in mere shock; that pompous fool was taking her side? What in the hell was going on? None of this seemed to be logical in any way, shape or form.

" Please Piccolo?" Achika pleaded, trying to charm him with ' puppy dog eyes'.

Frowning sourly, Piccolo hesitantly agreed. After all, the majority vote had gone against him; though in his opinion majority vote sucked. He looked up the sky, it would be nearly dark soon. Within a few hours, they had managed to relax, and settle in a group, in a rockier area, where cliffs and other objects could hide their visible presence.

The moon hung over the sky, behind the clouds like a pale pearly incandescent dream.. it was a beautiful, calming sight.

Pikkon stood overlooking the area, he wanted to keep watch, in case they would encounter anything that would disturb them. Not only that, but he liked to ponder his thoughts, meditate so to speak, relax in his own solitude.

That was until Achika had appeared by his side, approaching him slowly.

" You could sleep you know.." she began.

Pikkon smirked, " And what if I don't ? die from exhaustion... I don't need anything.. I'm already dead remember..".

" Well you have a physical form, you can speak and act out, from my guess you must have some type of beating heart... that seems pretty living to me".

He glanced at her shortly, " Shouldn't you be at the namekian's side?".

" What? Piccolo? no... he doesn't really like me around him.." she protested, shaking her head simply. Even if she was starting to have light, faint feelings toward the cold warrior, she was starting to think what Kami had warned her was logical; Piccolo would never ever see her in that way.

In her eyes, all she was to him was a reminder the race he hated so much..

" It doesn't seem that way..".

" Oh really? Well oh perceptive one, humor me with your insight!" Achika taunted, eyes averting to Pikkon.

He groaned in irritation, he hated being mocked. Being made fun of by a woman just made the feeling bother him all the more. " I've noticed the way your eyes meet, whether it be tension from hostility, or something else... refer to it as what you please..".

Achika went silent for a moment, then burst into heart chuckles, " Yeah! right! And that's coming from a dead warrior with seemingly such a long list of women in his life! No need to lecture me Pikkon".

Achika knew, even if she did have the tiniest attraction towards Piccolo, he would never return the feeling, the mutuality only went one way; what Kami had told her was starting to click in and make sense. He was physically unable to have any feelings for her, but then again even if he did, she doubted she would be the one he would want in his life..

Pikkon shrugged, clearly the female was acting in some sort of denial, either that or his theory on females and their strangeness could be proven with her.

" Hey! now I remember! you have a story to tell me".

Pikkon shuddered as he remembered, " Not now".

" Why not? I mean we have plenty of time" Achika argued, following after him as he began to walk away from her. They stood by a riverside, it was small and pretty shallow, but you could still fall in easily. Achika had done just that; she tripped, and fell backwards; hoping by roughly grabbing one of the sashes to Pikkon's weighted hat that would break her fall.

It didn't. Both of them went tumbling into the river. When Pikkon saw his wet clothes, sitting in nothing but water, he was enraged and was about to scream bloody murder at the foolish woman, but something happened...

Her eyes met his, she was soaked, the moonlight casting a pearly, glimmering sheen over her body and wet hair. She was right in front of him, the way she feel seemingly brought them very close together, and she stared right at him..

An invisible turning of his cheeks he felt, but luckily the woman couldn't see it.

" You foolish wretch! Look what you've done!".

" Like I wanted to fall!" she screamed back in his face.

The arguing was ceased by Pikkon's silence, the look he gave her seemed softer, gentler than normal, it also seemed to have happened recently.

It was in Achika's nature, even as a child, she was naturally a bit clumsy. Though that fact was made up for in her brute strength and fighting power.

" Make sure it doesn't occur again" Pikkon told her coldly, standing up and wringing out what was mostly wet. He stepped out of the river, leaving Achika to lower her head in disappointment; she didn't want Pikkon to hate her along with Piccolo, that would just make things even more miserable.

Suddenly, she was caught off guard by a green hand offering it's help to her. She looked up to see Pikkon outstretching his hand, in which she had taken, to help herself get out of the stony brook.

She wrung out her hair and the bottom of her dress, totally embarrassed with herself.

She looked to Pikkon, " Thanks for that".

"Did you expect me to leave you in those waters?".

" I wouldn't have blamed you" she said with a weak smile.

He shook his head, " I may be deceased but I am not completely forsaken in morals and understanding..".

She nodded softly, smiling " Thanks... well goodnight" she responded, then turned to walk off in a different direction, until unexpectedly, he had caught her arm in attempt to stop her; it worked, and she looked back at him in confusion.

"Achika".

"Yes?".

" I think I can tell you that story now..".

" Why? in exchange for rudely screaming at me?".

" Partly I want it over with.. and I want to tell you..".

" I wouldn't have stopped asking you about it, you know".

" I could only imagine" he murmured hopelessly.

" So, how about that story?" she questioned, eying him playfully, eager and curious to hear what this deceased warrior had to say to her.

He chuckled and nodded, " I suppose so..".

" Good to hear it".

Overhearing the conversation below him, was Piccolo. He stood, hovering over them, out of distance so he was nearly invisible. His cloak fluttered with the changing winds, his arms crossed; he didn't trust this Pikkon, so he had watched to make sure he didn't pull anything or try and deceive Achika.

However, his only calm expression now turned sour; he saw what had happened only a few moments ago and it made him sick.

He could feel that moment between them, how minuscule it was, it still made him want to vomit. What was it with the term 'love' that made humans crave it to no end? What was it like? Was it a disease? He wouldn't know... namekians knew no feelings of love... well not in terms of intimacy anyways. They were loners most of their lives, even in reproduction, it was pretty much a self sufficient task.

So why when he saw that did he feel a strong urge to slowly suffocate Pikkon and ease him into a slow and painful death... AGAIN?!?.

His fists had clenched to an uncomfortable intensity, as he watched below in repulsion, with a raised eyebrow. He didn't understand what they could be talking about, nor could he truly hear it that well either.

Was it any of his business or concern? Of course not; but he needed to know anyway.

Achika, whether he liked it or not was his team mate of sorts, he had to make sure she was safe. It was his duty, for Namek needed her; information had been leaked that saiyans were also coming to Namek; it would be their best bet to keep her around, perhaps with a saiyan on their side, things would be able to be negotiated..

_'What were they speaking of? Are both of them the enemies?'._

_' The real question you want to ask Piccolo is... what is she doing with him?'._

_'Shut up! Get lost'._

_' A mental consciousness full of thoughts can't easily be wished away my friend.. especially thoughts as conflicted as yours..'._

_' You don't know what you're talking about..'._

_' Oh but I think I do.. you crave the female saiyan.. but at the same time your soul is empty, for your race and inability for love and compassion binds you.. you know you could not return the feeling she could harbor for you... but still yet you can't control this newly found aggressive desire..'._

After a short mental battle with his own self, Piccolo looked down at the spectacle once again. Pikkon and Achika were leaving the area, but why? Where did they think they were going in such a place? Achika didn't know where she was... did he? Was he leading her into a trap?.

He would confront her about her little meeting with Pikkon later, perhaps tomorrow. For now, they all needed sleep. When he leaped down to the ground with ease, after landing from at least thirty feet, any normal person would be dead..

In a silent yet angry demeanor, he walked toward the area nearby where they had first settled. When he glanced over at the two, Achika was sound asleep leaned against a boulder. Pikkon stood there, in front of the small fire that had been made.

The other green fighter's eyes followed Piccolo's approach.

" She was wondering where you had gone off to.." Pikkon mused in a soft tone, not wanting to awake the sleeping tyrant; he for one had quite enough of her attitude for today, he found her most a pleasing person when she was asleep.

"I'm sure you found my absence well to your own advantage" Piccolo responded simply, yet untrusting, he didn't like this 'Pikkon' and he didn't think they would become friends anytime soon.

"Hm? What is that supposed to imply" Pikkon asked, raising his browbone slightly.


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting with King Kai

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Piccolo has arrived in Otherworld to assist Achika in the mission! Is it because of Kami's orders, for the sake of Namek, or other intentions? Will they find King Kai and return to Namek? What will happen with Pikkon when this mission is oveR?  
_

_

* * *

_

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as his dark eyes met the crimson ones of the deceased warrior; he was powerful indeed, Piccolo couldn't believe it when he first sensed it upon arrival, that was partly why he wanted to keep a distance.

" I'm telling you not to get comfortable; the woman may have needed your help for whatever reason... but once this mission is over you will return to your planet... you are dead after all".

" I'm fully aware... " Pikkon murmured blankly.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, glancing at Pikkon then at Achika, as she slept against the rock by the fire. " Are you now? It seemed you were quite content a few minutes ago..." he spoke, a glint of rage appearing in his eyes, though Pikkon was confused as to what could have caused it.

Pikkon then averted his eyes towards Achika and smirked, amused.

" Ah, now I see what this is about".

"What?!".

" The girl has some sort of importance to you..".

" Hn, not me; she needs to be back alive and in Namek; Kami needs her saiyan power to help.. and a little boy is very fond of her" he spoke, clearly appalled at the accusations.

" If you're sure...".

Piccolo glare at the other fighter, whom clearly he felt a threat from; they would be rivals at some point in time, that much was for certain. As for now, they were as different and hostile towards each other as fire and water.

As Piccolo walked towards Pikkon, he stopped at his side, and spoke in a low tone, " If you do anything to disrupt this task... if you have deceived myself, or the saiyan... I will make sure of it that you will be dead a second time".

With that, Piccolo walked off and disappeared into the darkness, into his own voluntary solitude.

Pikkon pondered in thought a moment, eyes averting from the ground to the burning flame, until something stirred that caught him off guard. He looked over to see Achika's brown eyes flutter open slightly, as she was half asleep, a warm sheen overcasting her face and eyes.

" What is it?" he asked.

" Was something the matter... is something coming?".

Pikkon shook his head, turning surprisingly gentle towards the female, shocking even himself, " You should rest... there is nothing to worry... I am keeping watch".

She then nodded and smiled weakly, " Thank you".

Pikkon only scoffed in a returning response.

" Pikkon?".

" Hm?".

" I forgot to apologize..".

" For what?".

" What you told me earlier... wasn't what I expected, I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me... and getting you into this mess".

Pikkon was visibly confused, but returned from that blank state quickly.

" No need to; West Kai is pleased with my actions... it is a good training opportunity... It's not like I have anything to loose remember?" he asked with a smirk, gesturing towards the halo over his head.

However when his full attention was focused on her, she was already asleep. Pikkon sighed in a hopeless embarrassment, and turned from her, averting his eyes back to the endless surfaces before him that made up this empty place.

The wind's pace had changed; he could sense it, feel it upon his flesh. It whipped around his clothing a bit, was something wrong? Could this wind be a sign for something worse coming? Pikkon couldn't tell why... he didn't know the reasoning behind it..

But every time he looked at that girl, and more so, when he saw her and the namekian feeling, he got this sickening feeling... as if something was horribly wrong..

He was probably mistaken about it all; perhaps the female was starting to grow on him... like a festering disease. That probably was it, though he would never admit it.

The next morning, Pikkon had went back to the area where the burnt out fire was. He didn't stay in that place all night, even he had to move around a little bit. Though he was surprised when he found that annoying female wasn't there.

" Where is she?" asked Piccolo, approaching the area from behind.

" I don't know" Pikkon responded, and proceeded to look for her.

Though, Piccolo stopped him; " I'll find her.. and we will meet you at Snake Way, you will find it faster without her dragging you down".

Pikkon didn't have the patience to protest, so without a word, he continued forward. Piccolo would be able to sense Pikkon's energy and catch up with him. Taking off into the sky, his focus now was on finding Achika.

He tried sensing her energy, and when he tuned into it, she wasn't that far away.

Levitating to the ground, he walked around, looking for any trace of that woman.

He stopped, caught off guard by a noise in the distance; thinking it was some type of creature, he followed it, on guard, just in case it wasn't Achika and he had to fight. Going closer, slowly to the noise, he walked onward, and stopped in relief when he found her.

He was about to speak, but was curious by what he saw her doing.

For the first time in his life, Piccolo caught glimpse of human skin. She must have cleansed herself with the brook water by her side, for everything on her glimmered, much like dewdrops in the morning sun.

She must not have noticed he was there, and was proceeding to pull the sleeve of her dress up further, all Piccolo saw was some of her arm, and a bit of her back and shoulder, but it was something he found intriguing.

He was silent in surprise; he always thought saiyans were repulsive, and must have had fur everywhere due to their tails, he assumed them to be ugly... but she... she was the paradox in his theory.

Her skin was bare, and fair; it looked very soft and delicate; it wasn't like namekian skin at all. In fact, it puzzled him for he had seen nothing like it before. What did it feel like? Smell like?.

Along with her skin he hadn't before seen a full head of hair. Hers she must have let down from it's tie, for it was extremely long and fine, and had a shine to it that drew Piccolo's eyes to it like an infant to car keys.

He wouldn't call it beautiful; it was more interesting than anything... he didn't know what to make of the sight. It made a strange turning in his gut, though he didn't feel naseous or repulsed... he felt intrigued... and ever so curious.

Slowly going to her, uneasiness in his demeanor and tone, he reached out and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

She must have been startled, for she turned and grabbed his hand with a grip that was deadly, as if she would crush the bones within it in seconds. Though when she saw his confused face, she quickly released her grip on him and apologized.

" I didn't see you there... you scared me" she explained calmly, pushing her hair out of her face, sitting up on her knees.

" We're leaving to Snake way... we don't have the time to screw around.. I had to come find you..".

" Well excuse me, I wanted to at least bathe a little; just because I'm a fighter doesn't mean I have to smell like one" she replied, with a fiery spunk in her tone.

Piccolo smirked briefly.

" Where's Pikkon?".

" He went on without us... we will be meeting him there.. because of your delay".

Achika scoffed momentarily, then stood up straight, putting her hair back, out of her face as she spoke.

"I can tell you don't like Pikkon...".

" Well you seem very friendly with him.." Piccolo remarked, in a cold tone.

" He isn't a bad person...".

" Well you shouldn't treat him like one; I see how you speak to him" she responded, crossing her arms, eyes glinting with the irritation of his attitude.

" He can't be trusted...".

" And you're just coming to that observation now?".

He went silent.

She moved a bit closer to him, trying to knock some sense into that thick head of his; maybe that heavy clothing was squishing his brain; either way, he was acting like a damn ignorant fool.

" You said you trusted me.. even a little right? Why can't he have the same? Just that same shred of respect?".

" Why do you care so much?".

" Because it isn't fair".

" In all fairness... I am just making sure we are not being deceived... and this mission will not fall because of him.. or you".

Her eyes narrowed in rage, " I wouldn't ever allow myself to be the cause of Namek's downfall, you know that".

" Do I?".

" I wouldn't still be in Namek.. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't true to my word".

She had made a point, he crossed his arms, hesitant to admit that this woman was beating him in a verbal conversation.

Achika sighed lightly, " I've spoken with him... he's just trying to help Piccolo... just as I am... I asked for his help, he didn't refuse... I think you could treat him even a fraction what you do me, or don't speak to him at all".

" That can be done".

She rolled her eyes in frustration, and sighed, eyes averting to the ground briefly.

She shrugged, " If you choose to be an ignorant ass... do what you want".

She turned to leave with Piccolo, figuring he was in a rush after basically yelling at her for wanting to wash off her skin with water after their long journey. Now he was just standing there, seemingly caught in a gaze.

" What are you looking at?" she asked.

His eyes were calm yet very focused, he was silent for a moment before speaking.

"What were you doing?" he asked in a simple manner.

Achika was confused briefly, " What are you talking about?" she asked, then pulled at her wet hair a bit, " You mean this?".

He was silent; that was her cue for a confirmation.

" I was... attempting to wash my hair?".

" What is the need? Clearly it was more important than the mission..".

" It's just basic hygiene.." she told him in a snappy tone, knowing he was starting to get amused by mocking her.

" Clearly...".

" Well I don't have alien skin like you.. human skin requires some maintenance, it's more fragile...".

" It's foolish to speak of your weakness" Piccolo mused raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled softly, " Clearly it isn't a weakness, my physical toleration doesn't mean anything; I can still kick your ass in a fight".

" You're an irritating wretch... you know that..".

" Yeah yeah..." she murmured, quite used to being said as such, but she had blown him off, brushed him off just to make him angry, she had her own ways of verbally fighting back .

She then turned to him feeling his eyes burn through her lower back, and went to him slowly. Hesitantly, out of mere growing curiosity, to Piccolo's own shock, she briefly touched his face, gently and carefully.

" Wow...".

" What?" Piccolo asked once her hands dropped to her side.

" Your skin feels so... different".

" Why did you do that?".

She shrugged; " Once I thought about it, I realized I didn't know what makes humans and namekians so different... I wanted to see that gap for myself".

" It's only a big a gap as you make it" he told her calmly, yet lowly.

She looked up at him, " A saiyan and a namekian?".

He smirked softly, the first pure smirk of amusement she had ever seen appear on his face, as he spoke, almost lightheartedly.

" Now that's pushing it...".

" I don't think that's the case at all..." she murmured, going closer to him, almost uncomfortably close to his face, more to prove a point than anything, smirking lightly as she stared him atraight in the eye, he was skilled at masking his uneasiness and discomfort.

He observed her for a few moments, speaking in an unfamiliar, low, gentle tone.

" You have a soft looking face.." he mentioned.

She scoffed, " Well last time I checked I didn't have green skin or pointy ears".

He shook his head, " To think you're a saiyan..".

She rolled her eyes, " What makes you say that?".

" Saiyans have large bodies and tails... your brother is the epitamy of repulsion" he replied simply.

She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes readying a defensive insult.

"My brother is the Prince of all saiyans and could easily kill you; I don't look like him because I'm not a man, we have different mothers... we share very little features".

" You don't look like that".

" Oh thanks".

She turned from him, clearly pissed from his remarks, but she took them as an insult, a verbal slap in the face, when that was not what he was trying to do at all. In his own way, he was trying to confirm the fact that they were on the same side, or so to speak.

At least that was what he kept telling himself...

The only thing Piccolo did was grab her arm gently, pulling her back, forcing her to look at him, she stared at him in mere confusion.

"Achika".

"Hm?'.

" You're not like the others... you aren't...".

"Aren't what?".

" A horror to look at.." he murmured, a light blush forming on his cheeks, but disappeared quickly after appearing, covering up his insecurity with a brash ego and masculine demeanor; what was it about this girl that made him so uneasy?.

Her eyes widened, brows furrowing in confusion; she had no clue what he meant by that but blushed it off by a lighthearted smile.

" Well I'll take that as a compliment... coming from you... I guess".

He nodded.

" Should we get going?" she asked, turning to face the sky, being responded by positive words from Piccolo. With that, she and the namekian took off into the sky, folllowing Pikkon's energy towards Snake Way.

" Are we going the right way?" Achika asked, casually flying through the sky at a fast speed, circling playfully to pass the time, the act clearly irritated Piccolo.

" Can you sense his energy?".

" A little".

" Then yes".

She glared back at him and sighed, " You're an ignorant ass, you know that?".

" Just focus on getting there" he told her, ignoring her blunt comment; coming from Achika why take it seriously?

When they came upon the source of Pikkon's energy, they had gone across Snake way, a journey that seemed like eternity; and Piccolo nearly strangled Achika from all her complaining, listening to her for that long would drive anyone crazy. When they came across solid ground, Achika nearly screamed in relief, as Piccolo looked around for any sight of Pikkon.

" So you think he found King Kai already?" she asked.

" I don't know... I don't sense him anymore for some reason" Piccolo responded.

Achika's dark eyes scanned the area a second time, until something familiar standing in the distance caught here eyes.

" Look! There he is!" she called, pointing.

They went to the figure, whom was Pikkon.

"Pikkon! There you are! We thought we lost you!" Achika called, going to the green skinned warrior who didn't say anything upon their arrival. Piccolo stood behind Achika, not saying any words to the other male fighter.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

" We're close to finding King Kai" Pikkon told her.

At this, her eyes brightened in joy, " Really?" she asked, eagerly.

He nodded.

She then screamed in joy, it startled both male fighters, as she dragged Pikkon along a few steps, demanding that he take them the rest of the way, and quickly! However Pikkon was very confused by her antics, and she called after Piccolo to follow.

He just stared at her strangely and sighed, walking on ahead as well, thinking what a strange creature that female was..

" Why are you grabbing at me? Acting like a buffoon won't get you there any faster!" Pikkon protested in aun uneasy discomfort that he hadn't felt before in his life; he wasn't about to start now.

At that, Achika stopped, seeming to come to her senses, she let go of her 'death grip' on the warrior, and looked back at him; she couldn't help but break out into a soft laughter that baffled Pikkon, the man that never laughed.

" Sorry, guess I got carried away" she admitted.

" That's an understatement..." Pikkon murmured, walking onward.

Achika shrugged, watching as Piccolo passed her without a word; she groaned in frustration, the quicker she got away from these two the better off she would have been! She was sure of it!

Soon enough, they came to an isolated floating terrace. There, they arrived and looked around a bit for any sign of the Kai. There was a structure there, so there had to be someone present.

" I think you should knock on the door or something" Achika commented, crossing her arms.

" Why do you say that?" Piccolo asked.

" I have a feeling you both will call him in the most brash or obnoxious way".

Piccolo stared at her, " You should be the last person telling me about acting obnoxiously" he commented, feeling the sting directed at her by the look on her face, it amused him; for once he had her speechless.

" Whatever" she murmured, not caring what they did at that point, her back faced to them not soon after the insult.

Pikkon looked for a sign of King Kai, along with Piccolo. Achika stood in silence, still heated from the insult thrown at her. She stayed that way until a screech emerged from her throat, out of pure surprise.

"Well now.. who's this pretty thing you brought along with you Pikkon? Did West Kai send her?" a short, blue skinned creature in black robes with an emblem on the chest spoke. Perhaps it was the Kai, Achika didn't know, but she was about to punch him in the jaw, as he seemed rather scary to her, and he startled her.

However, Piccolo caught her fist in his hand and put it down to her side before she could do anything.

King Kai stared at Achika, much to her own discomfort; he not only thought her as good looking, but there was something about her energy that struck him; something oddly familiar... he never would have suspected her to be a saiyan.. it was impossible, female saiyans didn't exist.

"She's... with me King Kai.. we've come for your help" Piccolo stammered, as if having trouble with the statement.

" Oh I see..." King Kai began, then abruptly pointed at Piccolo, as he falsely pieced two and two together; " So you and she are together then!".

Piccolo groaned and nearly fell over in shock at the question, quickly protesting, " Dear Kami no; she trains under my superior".

Achika, hearing this spoke up, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, spoke in a loud, angered tone as she raised an eyebrow.

" Hey! And what's so wrong with me!!?".

" Now isn't the time" Pikkon spoke up, approaching the scene.

"Shut up! who asked you!" she snapped, pouting in silence like a child.

" Namek is in peril... Kami has asked for you specifically... he needs fighters, to hold off Freiza's reign.." Pikkon spoke up.

Piccolo then looked over to the other fighter, " You know what it is? His name?".

Pikkon nodded, " Freiza is not unknown to the universe; not in the least bit".

" Fighters aye?" King Kai repeated, pondering in thought for a moment, linking his hands over his back, " Well I guess I could send some over... in exchange for more intense training with me..".

"There is only one condition.." King Kai spoke up, as the others began to anticipate joyfully that their task was going to be completed successfully.

" And what is that?" Pikkon asked.

King Kai motioned over to Achika, and took her hand as he spoke, grinning like a fool; "How would you like to stay here and train for a few hundred years?".

Pikkon's jaw dropped; Piccolo instantly spoke up, in a bellowing tone. He had enough of this Kai, he was like a child himself, and a bit of a pervert. This was a serious matter and he was making googly eyes at the monkey tail female? Absolutely ridiculous!.

" Are you completely insane!!" Piccolo roared, causing the Kai to flinch a bit.

Achika was silent in shock, when the few seconds of inability to move wore off, she noticed that the Kai was still touching her hand, and making an odd face towards her; for that she slapped his hand away, warning him not to touch her again.

" You cannot treat King Kai in such a way! Do you have so sense of respect" Pikkon scolded.

" I don't see a Kai! I see a weird old lecher is all!" Achika snapped back.

After the silence and awkwardness of the situation eroded, Piccolo spoke up again.

" So King Kai, are you going to help us?".

King Kai pondered for a long time. He even paced a bit as he thought, which the others found unusual. Sighing lightly, he came to an agreement and spoke out upon it.

" I will send some of my most qualified fighters to Namek... though you will have to give me a day or two" he responded.

The warriors gave the Kai their most grateful thanks. They didn't expect it to go over that well, Achika was dumstruck in relief; for a minute there she actually thought she would have to agree to such a prepostorous idea, in order to save Namek! She would have done it if absolutely needed, she wouldn't allow Dende or Namek to suffer just because the strange Kai irked her .


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress! Woot finally! how can an almost kiss cause so many problems for two totally different people? Is Achika ready to say goodbye to Pikkon if he doesn't plan on going back with them to Namek? Can an accidental attraction fueled gesture finally allow Piccolo to remove the walls to his heart? Will Achika accept him for what he is? Is Piccolo even able to love any woman?  
_

_

* * *

_

Piccolo nodded, " That will be fine".

Pikkon then spoke up, crossing his arms, speaking in a serious tone, " Let's make it clear now that the circumstance you spoke of was just a joke; the female stays with us" he coolly blurted out, eyes staring at the Kai.

Piccolo glanced at Pikkon, surprised by his outburst, but a strange type of annoyance in his gut emerged... little did he know that feeling was the tiniest pang of jealousy..

He raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but comment upon the conversation, " You have no need to speak out, concerning the saiyan".

Pikkon ignored Piccolo's remark, and looked to the Kai. Achika glanced over at Pikkon briefly, surprised, and smiled in her own form of gratitude and thanks; he must have gotten the memo for his expression softened for a moment.

King Kai was puzzled, but shook that feeling off and quickly responded, " Of course; I will have fighters by the morning, then you can take your leave, I will explain to them the terms, but once Freiza is either deceased or... Namek is gone they will return to me".

" Hey! who the hell are you! Namek will survive! How dare you doubt our team!" Achika blurted out in a blind rage, approaching the Kai, despite Pikkon's pleas for her to let the remark go. He should have known Achika better, she would not back down just because this deranged creature wore a funny hat of royalty.

King Kai stared at the girl as her face met his; observing it... for some reason that glare.. her face reminded him of something.

" You're a saiyan... you said?".

She nodded, caught a bit off guard, expecting an insult.

" Yes I am... apart of the Vegeta bloodline...".

King Kai's face distorted in shock, " You don't say... so that means?".

" He's my father; so I suggest watching what you say; you have some pretty capable here, and with yours we will only be better! You don't have to doubt us!" she stated with a smirk, pointing to her fellow comrades.

Kai nodded, after a few other things being sorted out the plans were made. They would stay the night in the area, gather the fighters from King Kai, and go back to Namek.

However Achika had one thing on her mind, Would Pikkon be going with them?.

She glanced over at the warrior briefly; he never confirmed for certain actually going with them to Namek. She cringed at the thought of having to say goodbye to him, while she and Piccolo continued their journey by going back to Namek; if it happened that way, they would probably never cross paths again.

He was her friend, or so she considered him; she didn't want to say goodbye to Pikkon this early..

When the encounter with King Kai had ended, Achika had wandered off to explore a bit; she found this otherworld fascinating. It was like an alternate reality, everything was upside down, not like it should have been.

She walked along the plains, her ponytail ruffling with the breeze, her navy blue dress playing a game with the elements as she continued onward. Taking a seat on an elevated hill, she sighed lightly.

She missed Dende; not only that, but she was stressed, she had always wondered if she could really help Namek the way she wanted to.. either way she knew extreme training with Kami would begin as soon as they returned to Namek.

Just then, her dark chocolate eyes flickered in the direction of an oddly colored creature that crawled beside her. She didn't know that it was a baby, but nonetheless she followed after it, and tried to play with it despite the creature's cries of distress, all so Achika could ease her frustrations.

She stared up in shock when some rustling could be heard from the brush, and a much larger monster, seemingly the smaller one's parent was growling at her, looking at Achika with the means to destroy her.

Smirking lightly, she took it as an opportunity to fight and improve. Levitating into the air, she met the creature's eye level, and powered up in an instant, a white glow of energy surrounding her body.

" You shouldn't have messed with me" she mused, being responded by bellowing roars of anger.

In a flash, Achika vanished before the creature, much to it's confusion. When she reappeared, she was behind it, an energy blast at the ready. She didn't know how fast the fiend was, so it in turn moved it's head and slashed her arm with it's massive claws, leaving a pretty decent injury.

With a yelp of pain, she sent the blast at the creature; she wanted to kill it, she could have easily; but stopped when she looked down and saw the terrified face of the infant creature. For that, she felt pity and mercy in her soul, she used the blast only to lightly injure the creature, in order to scare it away, and it worked. Both of the fiends fled into the brush, farther away.

Achika lowered to the ground slowly, and winced as soon as she hit, seeing the gash on her arm and the immense bleeding; she couldn't ask for help, that would make her appear weak, so she decided to ignore it, try to hide it's existence.

When she returned back at the spot of rest that had been decided before her exploration, Pikkon was not present, but Piccolo was, he stood, arms crossed in seemingly deep meditation.

Achika asked where Pikkon was, and Piccolo responded by telling he was unaware of Pikkon's whereabouts, but it had to do with King Kai.

She approached him slowly, looking at him; it took him a few seconds to break form his deep thought and look at her, with an undeniable irritated look in his eyes.

" What is it?" he asked coldly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

" Meditating, it helps relax me.." he proclaimed.

"Really... I've never heard of such a thing".

" That's because your kind only runs upon the fuel of brute strength, they don't take the time to master the skill, the art of martial arts behind mere punches and kicks" he exclaimed sharply, with a coy grin.

" So I'm guessing I'm one of that generalization then?".

He stared at her for some time before speaking, out of the corner of his eyes, the shadows of fiery glimmers shrouding the outline of each silhouette.

" I wouldn't say that entirely..".

She was about to smile, but instead flinched at the prickling pain that nipped inside her arm, that she managed to stop the bleeding by tying a cloth around the wound, and hiding the evidence with her sleeve.

Piccolo noticed this, and asked her why the color had drained from her face so quickly; she denied anything was wrong, but he did not believe her. On her arm he saw a faint trace of fluid.. assuming it was blood, he easily restrained her as he got a good look at the wound.

" What in the hell did you use to try and bandage this? It's useless".

" Leave me alone! I'll take care of myself".

Piccolo, still having a hold on her wrist shook his head; telling her this wouldn't do, he wouldn't have her die and screw up the mission, not to mention Dende wanted to see her again. With that being said, he dragged her near the tiny fire and sat down with her, to properly bandage her wound.

"You know this is really unecessary..." Achika protested.

" How is it that all you women know how to do is yap? Be quiet and let me finish what I started" Piccolo responded firmly, starting to rip a piece of cloth from his robe, adding it fresh to the wound, getting rid of the old one.

"You were planning on leaving that dirty thing on your arm?".

Achika's eyes averted to the ground in shame, "It was easier than having to show you..".

" You're impossible" he scoffed, " This bandage should do just fine, but you'll need a type of boost to make sure it heals properly".

" And I suppose you have just that?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" In fact I do" Piccolo began with a smirk, and took out a tiny pouch, emptying it's contents to one tiny sized bean in the palm of his emerald green hand. Achika stared at it in confusion, as the namekian began to explain, while putting the bean in her own hand.

"Eat this; it's called a senzu bean.. it will heal your injuries and give you back the full power you lost in battle" he explained calmly.

She hesitantly ate the bean and within a few minutes started to feel better, then thanked the namekian for the healing boost.

With a light gasp, she looked down, realizing that his hand was still touching hers. Quickly she jerked it away, looking down at the ground. She did not notice nor did she want to, the confusion on his face.

A faint blush growing on her cheeks, she looked up at him slowly as she asked him a question that she had curiosly wondered about for some time.

" Piccolo?".

" Hm?".

"Is it possible... I mean... humans can fall in love... they can have feelings for another... is it like that in other races?" she asked.

" You mean... the namekian race?".

" Well... more or less all of the, but yours will soothe my curiosity just the same".

He chuckled softly, " You know this would be easier if I knew of what this 'love' thing you speak of is about".

Her eyes widened briefly; a small part of her was hoping that he would answer in a positive manner, though she was expecting the response she got. She nodded, " I see.." she murmured, trying to mask or reduce the sourness lowering her eyes.

"So... what is this thing?".

" Love? Well.... I've never known anyone to experience it.. but from what I hear it is a deep feeling for another person, a strong binding connection... a feeling that consumes you.. apparently it's really nice to have....".

" Oh..".

Putting a hand behind her head she laughed softly and shrugged, " Ya I know, crazy huh? Silly me for asking you".

Piccolo was silent for the moment, and to avoid further awkwardness, she took that as a cue to leave; either there was an oddness between them growing or he really hated her presence that much.

"Achika" Piccolo spoke up, taking her uninjured arm, in attempt to stop her from getting up; it worked, and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What is it Mr. Piccolo?".

"Why would you bring up such a thing?" he asked, in a low tone, just for his own knowledge.

She shook her head, " Just something... Kami-sama told me" she began, in a murmur, eyes narrowing in a secret sadness.

" What did he say?".

" It isn't important; it was a question out of curiosity, that's all".

" If you would at least look at me Achika... I would feel more assured by your words" he firmly responded, staring at her until her eyes weakly met his. They were close now, since he had helped her, and had restrained her leave.

She could nearly breathe and he would probably feel the warmth on his nose, it made Achika uncomfortable, but for Piccolo for some reason, around this particular girl, he didn't feel uneasy anymore... her closeness was not loathed or feared...

" To answer your question fully... our race derives off of lone reproduction... we do not know feelings of warmth.. intimacy or whatever else you mentioned.." he told her, in the gentlest manner he could muster, stroking her hair softly.

Achika found the experience, the gesture chilling... yet surpisingly welcomed.

" What are you doing?" she murmured.

" Curiosity got the best of not only Dende I suppose..".

" That's a little odd...".

He looked up at her, closing his eyes briefly, " I'm not sure if you understand Achika... how different we truly are.. like this" he spoke, reaching out his clawed hand to lightly touch her cheeks, much to her own surprise and further blushing.

"Hm... human skin... I've never known how fragile... soft it is" Piccolo mused.

" Because you've never seen a human before?".

" Not before encountering you".

She smiled softly, " Oh what a comforting thought..".

Achika nearly shuddered at his touch. His dark eyes, so piercing and frigid.. now seemed even the lightest bit softer; whether it was from the situation or an illusion from the flames. Either way, it was surprising to her. To Piccolo, Achika seemed fragile... vulnerable in this state; though he had no idea what would fluster her in such a way... he found that new found demeanor... he couldn't deny it's temptation...

How irresistible she was in that state...

Even if namekians knew not the passion of loving another, even if they were virtually lone creatures, there was a stirring inside Piccolo that consumed him; this time, it was much too powerful for him to try and hide. It was a temptation, a wanting for this beauty, this saiyan female with a dark past and potential.

Both of their faces instinctively moved closer to one another's, giving into the tension between them, whatever may be causing it.

Just as their lips had barely touched, Achika had realized what she was doing. Eyes widening, she quickly squirmed away from Piccolo, and stood, wanting to be as far away form him as possible. As much as she wanted to continue with what would have happened, she knew she had to spare herself her heart, her feelings... after all, what she had hoped for was nothing more than a false hope..

There is no way in this world or the next that Piccolo would ever feel the same attraction she felt for him... biology wouldn't allow it.

Piccolo sat in utter shock, silent for a moment before he called after her, asking her where she was going, why she had gotten up and just began to take off.

When she didn't answer, and just continued walking, Piccolo took matters into his own hands. He teleported from that spot, and appeared right in front of Achika in a flash. When looking down upon her, he could see a troubled expression, and a confused, broken girl; what was wrong with her all of a sudden?.

" What is wrong?" he asked.

" Do you have any idea what could have happened if I didn't stop it Piccolo!" Achika blurted out, eyes starting to glaze over.

Piccolo's hand moved over his lips, where he could still feel her warmth... her presence. He had to admit, the almost kiss between them caused a stirring within Piccolo, a craving for more... so maybe perhaps this girl wasn't at all utterly repulsive?

"Our faces moved towards each other..".

She sighed, " It's called kissing... it happens when... oh nevermind!" she stopped, shaking her head and turning from him, crossng her arms.

" You know I'm not a half wit monkey female! I can comprehend words from your mouth" he snapped, growing quite sick of her eagerness to give up on him, especially in the middle of a conversation.

Piccolo sighed then spoke up again.

" So we kissed... or so you call it... it seemed harmless enough... whatever it was".

" That's the problem; it doesn't even matter" Achika murmured back.

" It must be important if it's causing you this much distress".

" Oh fine! You want to know what Kami told me!?" she snapped, in a bit of a childish, frustrated fit.

" That would help..".

Achika turned to him, staring at him firmly with a strong yet pained gaze. It was then that her tone softened, a bit above more than a whisper, and Piccolo felt the need to go to her, comfort her in her distress..

The only problem was he wasn't aware about how to do just that...

" Kami-sama told me your kind reproduces asexually, by spitting eggs, you are mainly solitary creatures, you don't know the meaning of loving another, or even how to! Not only that but you don't have any differentiation between sexes! He warned me...".

" Differentiation between sexes?".

" I mean the proper organs Piccolo! Most races have that simple anatomy intact, but then again your race is unlike any I've ever seen".

" What could Lord Kami possibly warn you about?".

" Well... you for starters".

" What?".

As she spoke her next sentence, Piccolo could tell it was difficult for her to do so, and with that, he took a few steps closer towards her.

" He told me not to become too attached to you... because of the reasons I've just listed... anything that would escalate between us would never be able to function or even exist... which is why I'm ending all possibilities now".

" Of course he told you that..." Piccolo growled.

"Kami-sama was only trying to help me..".

"Achika...".

" What?".

"What if... I made an effort to change... so I could know of this intimacy you speak of...".

She raised an eyebrow, but was surprised by the response, " That seemed extremely unrealistic, how do you plan to do that?".

" There is something in this world called the Dragon Balls. Gathering all of them at once together summons the mystical dragon Shen Lon, and he can grant you any wish you possibly desire.." he began, a firmness and seriousness forming in his coal eyes.

She shook her head as he walked more towards her, until he faced her.

"And what on earth would you wish for?".

Piccolo hesitated a moment, before speaking words that he wasn't aware existed, ones that felt foreign to him, and it was certainly difficult to spit them out. Though he had a strange urgency about him at the moment, knowing if he was about to say anything to her, it might as well by right then and there.

" I want you... by my side.. you're my training partner...".

"Your training partner? That's all?".

" I can't picture going through all of this without you; I suppose I've gotten too used to your obnoxious, sniveling behavior; I don't want you to go anywhere.." he told her lowly with a smirk.

In his own words, he was telling Achika that he cared about what happened to her in the least bit. Also, he was finally able to admit, in the intensity of the moment that he wanted her by her side; unusual to him since he was so accustomed to being alone.

She was shocked by his words, and it took her a moment to finally grasp reality yet again, and know that what he spoke of, welcoming as it was, wouldn't wash away the basis of the situation.

Even if she could love him... he would always be unable to love her in return... due to his strange anatomy... they wouldn't even be able to act on their feelings! It all just seemed so far out of reach, why try for it? Why bother when you already know the result?

It would never happen, so there was no point kidding herself anymore; it was time to set the record straight, right here, right now.

In their silence, Achika slowly approached him. She paused a moment, before getting on her tiptoes to whisper in his pointed ear. Her tone was low yet soothing, and Piccolo tuned in, slightly disturbed by the response.

" I'm sorry Piccolo... but this has to end now... that won't happen again... I will make this clear right now.. once I complete my training and become Super Saiyan... I will leave Namek... and our paths may never cross again..".

As he simply took in the harsh words she spoke of, masked in a gentle tone, Achika walked off, while bidding the warrior a goodnight. She slept on the ground nearby the fire, but not directly in front of it. After the previous incident, it did not take long for her to fall asleep quickly. Though for the time she sat, fully awake, she pondered her decision, she knew it had to be done, it was the right thing to do.

However, she couldn't deny the strange pang of guilt and grief that filled her heart, and the few tears that streamed from her eyes, much to her own shock.

Crying! She was crying?! at first, the simple human emotion had startled her, she hadn't cried once since she was a child, crying was a sign of weakness... she had learned that early in life.

Was she weak for slowly falling for a certain namekian?...

"No... I don't want him... I just want my goal to be reached.. my revenge is all that matters in my futile existence... it is what has kept me going through all these years" she whispered, reassuring herself so confidently.

All the while, two streams of tears kept coming..

Piccolo stood, pondering himself and Achika; he was bandaging her injury, and in that instant, their lips touched in what she reffered to as a kiss. Whatever it was, it made his body tingle in a way that he never had experienced before, it was something he had craved more of right from the start..

How was it that Achika had such an effect on him?.

" Foolish woman..." he murmured, wiping of the invisible remnants of the kiss from his lips. He could try and deny all he wanted, try to put a wall up to guard his wandering emotions.

He then thought of the suggestion he had made about the dragonballs...

Thinking back on it, was it really that stupid? Out of the blue? Would he really go through all that trouble, and summon Shen Lon all to make a simple wish allowing him to have proper genitalia and supply the foreign emotions of love to his disposal.

Why would he have said such a thing? No woman before had ever been that vital to him that he would make a promise of that degree. Why was this one any different? Why couldn't he just have never encountered her...

It would have made things a hell of a lot easier..

Though is that what he would truly want if he got the chance to do it again?

The fact of the matter was, no matter if he would ever decide to utter a word upon it, he craved Achika... he wanted her around, he needed her with him; he wanted her. Even if he did not have the suitable male parts to accompany that attraction, the feeling was still just as intense and harder to ignore..


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Namek

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress? When she pushes Piccolo away will talking to Pikkon about his past ease her mind? [ Note: I think Pikkon is a very much neglected character, one of my favorites and a great one, I like the idea of him and Piccolo being rivals, and his character adding conflict in the mix! Which is why I put him in. ]  
_

_

* * *

_

Achika did not find much sleep by the fire; Piccolo didn't return here after their conversation like she had. Perhaps he had gone off to train or meditate... or perhaps he truly hated the sight of her that much.

After all it was probably better this way... she was a Saiyan, the race he loathed most... nothing more than a rivalry could come out of their relationship. Her expression souring as she lowered her head, releasing a heavy sigh from her throat.

It was then that a hand reached out and touched her shoulder, startling her almost to the point of a screech.

When she looked back, she was surprised and relieved by who she was. A man stood there, with a confused expression, seeing her troubled demeanor. Never before did Achika think she would be so happy to see Pikkon!.

" What's troubling you saiyan?" he asked.

She paused a moment before shaking her head, " It's nothing... I was just thinking... worrying about Namek" she replied.

" Really?" he asked with an unconvinced raised eyebrow.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow right back, suggesting the beginning of her raging temper.

He shook his head, " You've been... disturbed lately...you know to snap out of it right? If you don't, you could get yourself killed and destroy the mission".

" Thanks for your oh so evident faith in me" she mused sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" Achika" he mused softly, almost emotionless.

" What! Pikkon?!" she snapped, looking back at him.

" I am concerned... with your safety and well being.." he told her, seriously, which caught Achika off guard. He noticed the bandage on her arm, and commented on her mistake already made.

" I can take care of myself!" she spat, reacting with quite childish gestures after that, turning her back to the particular comrade from Nakor.

" Clearly you cannot; or was that bloody wound your own clumsiness?" he asked.

Achika groaned, muscles locking in a tense annoyance.

Pikkon smirked, " That's what I thought".

" Oh shut up".

Pikkon took a step closer to her; the night sky was calm, casting a shadow over the two of them while the flame's shimmers that reflected upon them created a glow, a glint of sorts. " Something is clearly on your mind..." he mused, more so in a lower tone, not wanting to argue with the female.

" Excuse me if I don't feel like sharing" she replied, rolling her eyes.

Pikkon raised an eyebrow, " You know... this tough exterior facade you're trying to pull off isn't fooling me...perhaps it works on the namekian..." he began, lowering his eyes to her surprised gaze.

" What... did you say?".

" You heard what I said".

" You arrogant---" she began, but Pikkon interrupted her mid sentence.

" I would appreciate it if you would at least give me the shred of respect to talk to me honestly, don't insult my intelligence by lying through your ass to me".

She didn't say anything, her eyes just averted to the ground, unsure of what to even reply with.

" So... it is the namekian that is causing you this trouble... yes?" he asked.

It took her a long time before she painfully shook her head in confirmation.

" Did he do something to you? Hurt you in any way?" Pikkon asked, a small rage growing in his narrowing crimson eyes.

She shook her head.

" Well, what went on?".

" It's nothing Pikkon really... just a stupid misunderstanding.. Piccolo made me realize that once this journey is over... my welcome in Namek will be spent... which means I would have to leave Dende... that's all" she reassured him.

" You're sure that's all?".

She nodded, raising an eyebrow, " Yes. I'm sure".

" I don't see why he would remind you of that... knowing it would upset you".

" I don't think you should be judging anyone's character..." she mused softly.

The warrior crossed his arms over his chest, almost insulted. " You make it sound like I'm a criminal" he spoke out, almost slightly taken with the title.

She shook her head, smirking lightly, " No; you're a good man Pikkon.. even if you're somewhat of a mute".

" I'm flattered... really... coming from a monkey tail that's a compliment?" he shot back, in a smart assed manner.

There was a silence that filled the air; Pikkon watched out of the corner of his eye as Achika stretched her arms, then sat down on her rear, making contact with the cold dirt ground; her only warmth a tiny fire. She let loose her dark hair from it's bind to find it very long and entracing...

After all, like namekians... Pikkon was a species that was not accustomed to seeing hair.

" You do realize... tomorrow the fighters will be gathered... you will return to Namek...".

"Hey! what about you?! You promised you would fight with me!" Achika protested, jerking her head to the warrior, shocked by his seemingly voidless words.

His eyes slowly opened, as he continued in speech.

"Earlier today I was informed by King Kai that fighting in Namek will not give me my freedom after all... so why bother is such a task..".

" Because you promised me" she snapped back, brows furrowing in a growing anger. He was acting like a selfish bastard... like... Piccolo! And after she was finally starting to think he was the more sensible.. calmer one of the two!.

" What do you expect me to do Achika?".

" Keep your word!" she replied, standing up again to look him straight in the eyes.

Her expression was slightly pained, yet more angry and resentful more than anything. For the first time, Pikkon had witnessed tears welling in the corner of the female's eyes; at first he thought it to be the light playing a trick on him... but it was true..

Achika? Shed tears? It didn't seem possible.

" You know you're acting just like my father.. he never wanted me... he abandoned me... and right now you're doing the same thing. What? You don't get what you want so screw Achika! That's a big fuck you to everyone involved in this, including me!" she blurted out, passionate words pouring from her tongue like venom.

Pikkon was shocked, and in those few seconds he was utterly lost for words.

" I hate you! You sunnovabitch!" she snapped, banging on his chest with her fists twice, venting her rage in a more violent physical way.

"What are you saying..." he murmured, staring at her with puzzled eyes.

That caught her off guard, and it took her some time to answer his question as she tried to retrieve the words from her brain. Eyes averted to the floor for a moment, before she looked back up at him.

" I suppose what I'm saying is... I want you to stay..".

" As a valuable partner? I've already told you--".

" It isn't totally based on fighting!" she protested, growing irritated with his inability to comprehend what she was trying to say.

" I think of you as... my friend; for that, I don't want to have to say goodbye... not yet... not when you have a chance to stay with us longer".

"Really..".

" So what do you say Mr Pikkon?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed as he looked off to the side. He pondered in thought a moment, " I won't change my mind" he finally murmured. He had worked too hard, set too many goals for himself, he couldn't allow his chance at freedom to be jeoporadized by this female saiyan whom he was sercretly somewhat fond of.

After all of his deeds in helping the world of the Dead run smoothly, King Yenma might actually grant him his wish.

He slowly walked away from her, preparing to take off into the sky, white robes flowing with the calm rushing of the wind, the stars painted over the night sky in a pale, translucent efffect.

Achika approached him slowly from behind, lightly grabbing his arm, though barely touching it; still it was one that made Pikkon turn his head, and notice her growing, pained expression.

"The namekian will look after you... you can take care of yourself... you don't need me".

" I don't want you to leave" she murmured, staring at the ground for a few seconds.

He paused a moment; emotions filling him, some he didn't even knew existed; there was a strange urging within him, one that made him want to protect this girl, above all other things. He knew that the namekina had some type of attachment to her, he could see it in his melancholic eyes; for some time he had watched in the background, and tried his best to stay away, so he would not wish to get involved.

Now the game was up in the air; if the namekian was causing her distress, clearly he had backed down from her.

Pikkon decided to attempt to keep this girl close to him; after all, if he was going to spend eternity in Nakor as a dead man, why not have her by his side as well deserved company?.

" Well... you could... stay in Nakor with me" he announced.

She blinked in shock, yet quickly protested, " Are you insane?! The reason I came here is to try and save Namek, I won't abandon them now!".

" I'm not saying you must".

" Then what are you saying... Pikkon?".

" Step into reality for a bit... you are the offspring of the most hated fiend of namekians... Prince Vegeta; Kami wants your power for his own personal reasons... in time the boy you love so much will hate you too... you will never be wanted in Namek... once Freiza is destroyed your welcome will be spent, why take the chance?".

The sting of the truth in his words were as painful as a blow to the skull; the bitter truth she had been trying to ignore for months now, was finally coming back to bite her.

" You're a cruel bastard... you know that?" she murmured in choked breaths, shaking her head as she fought back tears, the ultimate sign of weakness.

" I'm being honest with you; clearly it's something you can't do with yourself".

Achika overlooked the situation in her head; she could play it out exactly, and strangely, how it looked in her head wasn't too far from Pikkon's description; Piccolo was not in her reach, so perhaps it was best for both of him, for her to just forget him... and what happened earlier.

Pikkon could take care of her... on the planet of Nakor...

The dead wouldn't judge her there..

" I'm sorry... I can't do that Pikkon" she murmured, brown eyes flickering over to his own.

" Why is that?".

" Because I made a promise... to Dende and Kami; even if they made me leave after... I am a woman of my word. I will not abandon them now... I won't be like my father... responsible for the destruction of an entire planet... I won't do it... so you either come with us.. or we will be forced to go our separate ways" she said, sternly.

He closed his eyes briefly, in his own form of a sigh, then nodded softly.

" Alright... then I suppose... I we will be saying our farewells in the morning" he began.

" You know that's not what I want...".

" It is... what it is... perhaps I will see you again... when it is your time in the afterlife..." Pikkon mused with a light grin.

" Don't talk like that!".

" Achika..." .

She looked up, surprised; she had expected him to vanish into the sky without another word, what more could be said?.

" Yes?".

" Can I ask a request of you?".

Remembering all Pikkon had done for her, she nodded, unable to say no to him, feeling like she had to repay him in some way.

" Of course".

" When your deeds on Namek are complete... can I ask to see you again? Even just once?".

She was baffled, but confirmed his request, " Sure if you want your ass kicked".

" Hn" he scoffed, irate due to her insolence.

Slowly, she approached his side, looking at his serious as stone expression with curious eyes.

" After all you've done for me Mr Pikkon, how could I refuse? I promise I will come see you again, even if I'm galaxies away... you have my word".

Pikkon knew the flaws in this woman, but he did know one thing, she was a creature true to her word.

" Thank you".

" I believe I should be the one thanking you".

" When will you complete your training?".

" Well, I have had made efficient progress, in my time here... little by little; but I will train some more on Namek, before Freiza arrives... then hopefully I will be able to obtain my goal".

" The level of Super Saiyan correct?".

She nodded, " It's something a woman had never done... I always wanted to be strong, so no one could step all over me anymore... show my father and pig headed brother that I am not useless".

" And he told you that?".

She smirked, " In his own way yes".

" Well... clearly the man has a warped mental capacity... I do not believe you are as bad as he claims...".

She looked to him, surprised for a moment, but managed a thanks.

"So then tommorow I suppose, we say goodbye... until I am to see you again?" Pikkon asked.

Achika nodded; she couldn't help but think of Piccolo for some reason, what he would think of this. Then again what was she thinking? Why would he even care? He didn't feel the same way, why should he worry about what Piccolo thought of her and Pikkon's friendship?.

" I suppose so... You sure you'll be alright? Eternity is a long time".

He smirked, " I've survived this long... I think I will be fine".

" Take care of yourself Pikkon".

He raised an eyebrow, " It isn't time to say goodbye just yet".

" I know, I just wanted you to know... you're a good man... despite what you may think of yourself" she told him, with a light smile.

He couldn't help but smile as well, as she turned her back to him. Still, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been lingering in his head, the curiosity that has been there for quite some time.

" When you go to Namek, will you tell the namekian how you feel about him?".

" What?! Who do you think you are talking like that!" Achika snapped, turning to him with shocked, yet very defensive eyes.

" It's true, isn't it?" he asked.

She only scoffed and went silent crossing her arms.

" There is my answer...".

" Why do you care to even ask such a thing?".

For that, Pikkon did not care to give an answer. He had too much pride, to even admit the fact that he had a place in his heart, one that belonged to Achika, the fact that he knew now for sure that she wanted the namekian pained him, though he would never say it aloud.

" Well?!".

He ignored her direct question by changing the topic, " The fighters should be assembled and at the ready tommorow morning; we should make the preparations for a quick yet safe voyage for you all back, to Namek".

Achika didn't prod at the question anymore, in fact dropping the subject entirely made her feel a little bit better. She followed Pikkon back to the area were they had 'made camp' or so to speak.

Pikkon had announced that he would travel back to King Kai, and gather the fighters. By the time they would return, it would be early morning; that was the last thing he could do before they would all leave here for good. As he left, Achika watched him for a few moments, the inevitable was finally here, and it left an uncomfortable stinging in her gut.

She leaned, sunk against a boulder, sighing lightly. She pondered in thoughts, thinking she was alone; that was until Piccolo touched her shoulder from behind, startling her. His grip was firm, but not enough to cause harm to her.

" You scared me! Don't do that" she scolded.

His expression was hard, and she couldn't help but ask why, what could have happened to make him look so... well... disappointed, and pissed?.

" This journey is ending... from now on... you should stay away from Pikkon" he told her, in a low tone, raspy tone.

Her eyes narrowed, squirming from his grip, to assert her own opinion, " And who gave you the authority to tell me who I can and cannot speak to?".

His coal dark eyes narrowed, her stubbornness and feisty nature was starting to irritate him.

She was about to turn and walk away from him, but he swiftly grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him, much to her own shock.

" What do you want?" she spoke in a choked whisper... looking into his eyes with anger yet confusion and slight panic.

" He cannot be trusted... Achika, I don't see why you don't understand that".

" To you he isn't... tell me, why is he so bad? Why do you hate him so much?".

" Because..." he began, pulling her slowly into a sort of deformed embrace. It made Achika speechless, yet so conflicted, why was he doing this? To mentally confuse and agonize her even more? Was this just a game to him? To push her buttons until she lost it.

" Pikkon... wants you. Simple as that".

Looking up at him, feeling the warmth of his body against her, it was proof he was a living being, that they both shared some similar anatomical traits; he did have a soul... something Achika seemed to forget after what KAmi had told her.

" That's ridiculous! How do you know that?".

" It isn't hard to miss..." he murmured simply.

" Ok... so what if he does? We leave by morning".

" That is... unless you plan to stay".

" What does it matter if I did?".

He averted her gaze towards him, by holding up her chin, forcing her to stare him in the face, with a gentle yet firm grip, and his eyes... so focused and stern... it was something unlike Achika ever saw... it made her freeze in her tracks.

" I won't have it" he told her, with a bit of a snarl in his voice.

" If this has to do with what happened the other night..".

He scoffed, his ego filling him with enough testosterone and cockiness to engulf a lake; " Of course it doesn't".

" Then what is this madness about?".

" You... are my training partner... Dende misses you.. Kami expects your return... we need you to help in saving Namek... I won't let you blow it by going off with _that_...".

" Pikkon is not a _that_; he's a much a man as you are".

"Hn".

" You listen to me Piccolo; despite your half assed interpretation of the situation, you should know by now I would never abandon the mission, or betray Dende! I still have goals to accomplish in Namek, I won't destroy that chance by leaving with Pikkon! I told him I would visit him, that's all!".

" YOU WHAT?!" he boomed, wanting total control of the woman, though he was not used to being around one that was so damn persistent and independent, this was one female he would never be able to control.

" Oh shut up! you have no control over what I do!".

" When it involves..".

" I told you already I would never abandon the mission! So keep off my case before I dislocate your limbs" she threatened, speaking in a vile, enraged tone.

He still tried to make him stay, and listen to him, but in her anger, she briskly slapped him across the face. It was a gesture that made a red mark appear on his cheek, but more the less, stunned Piccolo and bruised his ego.

She felt bad afterwards, but was still too heated to speak, so she left his side without another word, going on a little walk of her own to cool down.

Piccolo just stood there; he did not expect that reaction from her, even though he should have. He should have expected the jealousy he felt, the urge to 'own her' that was channeled into his actions was not a good idea.

The more he sat and pondered, the more he began to realize...

He wanted Pikkon gone.. from the second he accompanied them; he wanted Achika with him, no one else. The fact of the matter was.. Pikkon was strong.. he could take care of her.. while he could not do the same.

She wanted nothing to do with him... or so he assumed that was the reason why she had pushed him away.

Never before had he felt such intense feelings of lusting... adoration or wanting towards another being...

It was growing more and more, day by day.

The more he tried to ignore it, place it to the back of his mind... the worse it overcame him.

So why try to fight it anymore when the effort was futile?

Never would he have thought to want something so badly... that came from the very bloodline he had loathed to such intensity..

------

The next morning, Achika awoke from her spot near the spent fire, to see a group of legs before her. It scared her, so she awoke startled. Though there Pikkon stood, speaking out to ease her mind. There were two fighters with him; a man with black hair, in an orange suit, and a shorter man with a bald head.

" Hey there, my name is Son Goku, this is Krillin. King Kai sent us to help you out? Funny thing is, we were going to Namek anyway, in search of the dragonballs!" Son Goku pronounced, with a goofy grin, in a lighthearted tone.

Krillin sighed, leave it to Goku to spill his guts to total strangers.

Achika stood, and bowed lightly out of respect, a gesture she had learned in childhood, being around so many respectable people on her planet.

" My name is Achika; thank you both for coming".

" It isn't a big deal" Krillin explained.

" You said something about dragonballs? What are those?" Achika asked, never hearing of them before. Plus, she had heard Piccolo mention them before, she was curious.

" They're orange orbs; if you find and gather all of them, the mystical dragon Shenron appears, and you get a wish, any one you want" Goku told her.

" Goku!" Krillin scolded him; they barely knew these people, he didn't know if they were truly good or evil, and Goku was blabbing about the dragonballs that every villian was probably searching for!.

" It's okay, I was just curious..." she told them with a light, distressed sigh.

Goku observed her face for a few moments, " I feel like... I know you... from somewhere".

"Hm?".

She looked up at him, and shook her head lightly, " Probably not; people made certain of the total opposite.. long ago" she explained, though dismissed it once she saw Goku's puzzled face.

" We should be going" Piccolo announced, stepping up to the group.

Pikkon stood behind them, crossed arms, eyes locked onto Achika for a few moments.

When her eyes met his, her expression saddened lightly, and she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

She nodded, agreeing, knowing Namek didn't have the time for stalling.

With that, she and the others prepared to leave. Though Achika was troubled, she couldn't leave without doing something first. That was why, when Piccolo beckoned her to take off with him and the others, she had asked him to wait.

Going over quickly to Pikkon, when she reached him, for a moment, she was lost for words.

" I'm sorry you won't come with us" she told him, looking at him with a calm, pleasant expression, trying to mask her sadness and malcontent.

" You have no need to apologize.." he told her, simply.

She nodded, " Well then I suppose... this is goodbye... for now".

He agreed, " I suppose it is; goodbye Achika".

" Until I see you again" she chimed in with a light smile.

He couldn't help the small smirk that fell across his lips.

A pause fell upon them, until Achika went on impulse, not caring for the moment what the others thought, and hugged Pikkon. He was surprised, shocked even, and acted on that feeling, being almost a bit awkward, but he returned the brief embrace.

When she pulled away from him, she smiled again.

" Thank you, for everything... my friend; you will be missed".

" I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss your loud, obnoxious behavior".

She nodded, and went back with the confused group. Before she and the others took off into the sky, in a flash of aura, she turned, and waved at him, shouting her goodbyes. Pikkon watched them go, until nothing could be seen but the blackness, the void that was called the universe.

He sighed, eyes narrowing in the sudden pain that hit his soul. Though he smiled, in an odd way. He knew that she would grow to be something great, and for that, he couldn't help but feel enlightened in a way, that he had some part in the process.

_" You will always have... my heart... and my respect... Achika the Saiyan Princess... farewell"._

With that, Pikkon left, in a flash, he vanished in a second, going back to his lonely days on Nakor; he would not forget his time with the two warriors, but for the rest of his days he would continue training, knowing that when Achika did decide to come back like she promised, even for s short time, she would be so much stronger... he had to be ready for it, ready to defeat her.


	12. Chapter 12: Son Goku, Freiza's Arrival

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress? When she pushes Piccolo away will talking to Pikkon about his past ease her mind? [ Note: I think Pikkon is a very much neglected character, one of my favorites and a great one, I like the idea of him and Piccolo being rivals, and his character adding conflict in the mix! Which is why I put him in. ]  
_

_

* * *

_

When they returned upon the grass of Namek, a seemingly distant memory, all the familiarity started to come back, for Achika anyway. She couldn't wait to see Dende, she felt as if it had been far too long, though she knew this wasn't a time for play, she had to get serious, Freiza was probably on his way, in the state she was in, it was not enough to beat him.

She had to obtain her goal... she had to reach Super Saiyan level... for her own sake... and for the prosperity of Namek.

" So... this is Namek" Goku observed allowed, eyes scanning the area, " It seems like this Freiza character hasn't showed up yet".

"I suppose not" Piccolo added, going to Achika's side slowly, " Be prepared to train heavily... I'm sure you're already aware".

She nodded, " What kind of fighter would I be if I wasn't?".

" You can't beat him in this state".

" I'm aware of Freiza's power".

"How is that?" asked Piccolo with a raised eyebrow.

" Freiza is a ruler, his minions are derived from planets he has taken over... I've known his power once before... he tried taking over my father's planet... when I was an infant... or so I have been told.. luckily he did not succeed".

" Do you think he may try again?".

" I don't know" she spoke coldly.

" It seems like you don't care".

She looked up at him briefly, shaking her head, " That isn't my planet... not anymore..".

" Do you sense anything?".

Achika tuned out everything momentarily, closing her eyes in search of any trace of an unusual, dark or superior energy; after a few seconds of focusing her keen senses, she had found nothing, and looked to Piccolo.

" I got nothing, I think we're okay... for now".

He nodded, then looked to thw two called Son Goku and Krillin, " I'm sure we can find shelter for you somewhere" he announced.

" Food too?" Goku asked, much to Krillin's embarrassment, Goku's eyes instantly lighting up.

Achika couldn't help but giggle, " Sure, I don't see why not".

" And how in the hell do you expect me to pull that off?" Piccolo groaned.

She placed her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow, " I will manage it; after all, I eat what they do right? It won't be a problem" she told him confidently, almost wiht a hint of cockiness.

" Hn, fine" Piccolo mused, crossing his arms.

When they reached more towards namekian civilization, heads turned at the sight of the warriors' return. They had brought the fighters after all, and for that, people cheered in glee. The fear of losing their lives and planet was now over, now they had hope, they had at least a chance at making it through Freiza's wrath.

Kami emerged from his hut, to see the fighters, in awe at first; then he saw the fighters with them, and he smiled, relieved that they were alive and had accomplished the mission in time.

Just then, a small namekian boy peered through the hut opening and his eyes widened in joy. He ran from the hut, towards the female saiyan, screaming her name, nearly knocking her over with his powerful embrace.

" Hey there kiddo!" she mused, catching her fall by landing on her knees, hugging the boy, " I missed you Dende! You doing okay?".

He nodded, " I'm fine, I just missed you! Where did you go?".

" I had... something very important I had to take care of... something I couldn't take you along to do" she explained, with a smirk.

" I guess... she's good with kids then?" Krillin murmured, observing the rather touching encounter.

Piccolo smirked, " Like a hyena... caring with the young... an absolute beast towards everything else..".

" So... is this a good time to ask when we eat?" Goku began, hearing his stomach growl.

" Achika-chan! Didn't you have food from the time you took down that massive animal?" Dende asked.

" Well I think I do" she replied, and called to Goku and Krillin to eat. She allowed them to sit and gorge on whatever they wanted, which they did with gratitude. Piccolo wasn't around at the moment, in taking care of the new fighters, Achika didn't really notice them gone.

"Son Goku?" Achika asked, looking to the black haired man with the big appetite.

" Yes?".

" I wanted to ask you something..".

" Sure... name it... Achika... right?".

She nodded, " I wanted to know.. if you could maybe fight with me a bit; I've heard your name a few times back on my planet... they called you Kakarot there".

" Really?".

" You're pretty strong".

" Why do you need me to help you fight?".

" Who better to learn than from one of my own kin?".

" Well... I'm a Saiyan" Goku answered with a weak laugh, not really knowing what this girl was talking about.

" So am I" Achika replied, lips twisting into a smirk.

Goku was in total awe, " You're serious?! A girl? Saiyan? that's unheard of!".

" That's exactly why I need your help... to reach Super Saiyan level..." she told him.

Goku nearly fell over at that response, never before had he heard of a girl saiyan, never mind a female super saiyan! Did she really have the potential to be that great? Well, he supposed someone of that level could really help in taking down Frieza, or do the job on their own.

" Please Son Goku?" Achika begged, not sure if he would agree to help her after all.

After a long pause, Goku spoke in a lighthearted tone, as he had agreed to help Achika out, he figured if someone was in need, and asked for him specifically, what kind of person would he be if he said no?.

" Thank you; you won't regret your decision".

" Not a problem.. but I'm just curious... what is... your bloodline?" Goku asked.

Achika hesitated at first, then spoke, in a calm tone.

" I am... of the pure blood monkey tailed race... I am the bastard child of King Vegeta... I am the Saiyan Princess" she announced, as the two fighters' jaws dropped in utter shock and dismay.

Achika felt something tug at her dress; when she looked down, there Dende stood.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Kami wishes to see you".

" Kami-sama? what for?".

Dende shrugged.

Achika followed him to Kami's hut. When Kami had approached her, he dismissed Dende, much to the little boy's disappointment. There she stood, face to face with the rise ruler after so many months, would he have praise for her? Or did she not fufill what he had asked of her fully?.

" I suppose I should congratulate you on a job well done, I will admit, I was doubtful at first..." Kami began.

" No need to thank me Kami... I did it willingly".

" Why did you? If you don't mind my asking?".

" I don't want to be like my father, responsible for a planet's demise when I could have done something to stop it... I won't allow Dende to suffer... or worse because of the fact that I was self absorbed".

Kami was indeed surprised by her response, but it made him all the more rethink her, perhaps she was the unheard of ratio, different than her kin.

" I see; well thank you.. this would not have been possible... without those fighters".

She nodded.

" So I assume you know what needs to be done on your part?".

" My ascension to Super Saiyan".

Kami nodded, " That's right... it's vital.. in Namek's survival..".

" I will... I promise you that".

" Will you be able to in time?".

" I will try my best, train the hardest I ever had. But I will need your help Kami-sama".

He smiled softly, " I wouldn't have it any other way".

Just then, he moved towards her slowly, pulling her close to him, in a sort of fatherly, mentor embrace. It was a feeling or a gesture Achika was totally unfamiliar with, but the flooding of intense emotions, the new feeling of being welcomed... cherished even in the slightest bit made tears well in her eyes.

Kami's green, wrinkled fingers brushed her bangs from her face.

" I have great expectations for you child...".

She nodded.

" I would hope... you would not disappoint me... by not living to your full potential... like I know you obtain".

" Of course not Kami-sama".

He lightly cupped his hands to her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, which she found hard to do at the moment, and she was met by his warm, gentle smile.

" You will have... always.. a special place in my heart Achika the saiyan... you will be greatly missed by not just Dende when you leave this place".

Achika couldn't help but fight choked breaths as she managed a weak smile, " You don't know how much that means to me, Kami-sama" she told him, and hugged him back, for a few moments, before pulling away, this embrace of her own free will, one that surprised Kami.

" I don't wish to keep you..." he began, and allowed her to leave. When she got to the doorway, Kami had mentioned something again, something he forgot to tell her before, in their most likely last moment together.

Achika knew she would miss her mentor Kami greatly, and always appreciate the foreign kindness he had exposed her to.

" You know... Piccolo will miss you as well..." he told her.

Achika couldn't help but turn to him, with an estranged look, as if she was hiding something. In that moment, Kami knew that something happened between the two on their journey to King Kai's planet.

" What did he tell you?".

She sighed lightly, " It wasn't what he told me... it was what I told him" she explained, reminiscing the night where they nearly kissed under the pale moonlight, the possibility that was abruptly stopped by Achika's bitter decision.

" So I was wrong then... Good".

She shook her head, and smiled almost painfully; " No Kami-sama you were right, you were right all along... it just took me some time to finally realize it.. and embrace the reality of the situation".

" Things will get better in time child; you are a daughter of a king, royalty... you would suit best with your own kind... you know that".

He wasn't trying to be cruel, she knew that, just honest... realistic. Honestly, a saiyan with a namekian? It was an impossible equation, no matter how much Achika detested it, or wished it to be otherwise, she had to accept the painful fact that she and Piccolo could never be.

" Thank you Kami-sama... for everything... I will miss you very much; I promise you I will not let Namek fall... or any lives be taken... not while I'm here" she vowed, and pushed the cloth opening to the hut that served as a door, and left.

As an hour passed, Goku stood on Kami-s training wasteland. It was there that he was met by Achika and Dende. The woman seemed confident.. while the child seemed fearful for his friend.

" You can beat him Achika-chan" Dende mused.

She patted his head lightly, " You know, I will do much better if you're cheering me on, on the sidelines" she told him, wanting him out of harm's way. Of course, Dende didn't know her true intentions and quickly obliged, going back to the sidelines, as far from the fight area as possible, yet still being able to see.

He was surprised to see a larger namekian slowly approach the area, arms crossed with a serious as stone expression.

" Mr Piccolo?" Dende questioned, eyes wide with surprise.

Piccolo's hard eyes only met the boy's for a moment, before they went back to the fight before him, it was an interesting predicament he did not want to miss.

" You're here to see Achika-chan aren't you?" Dende asked with a wide grin, but Piccolo only groaned lightly as a response, not bothering to answer the child's nonsense.

Piccolo's eyes scanned the area, and watched the two figured that stood, facing one another on the battlefield, as the light winds took up the surface layer of the dirt and debris.

Achika looked to Goku, who always wore a smile.

" Are you ready, Son Goku?" she asked, getting into fighter stance.

The male saiyan nodded, " Ready when you are Miss Achika".

In those few seconds, the fight began, both fighters vanishing before the namekians' very eyes. They appeared again in a flash, Goku sending a punch towards Achika. She moved swiftly, inches from full force. The hit grazed her arm, but the impact was not enough to keep her off course.

She lifted her thigh and with all her might, sent a high kick flying towards Goku.

He caught the kick easily in his hand, controlling her mid air for only a few seconds. While surprised, Achika did not give up. She used her other leg to kick Goku in the head, and then her other leg to give him a full blow, right to the gut.

Goku coughed as he felt something crack in his stomach. He was sent back, but quickly regained his footing. He stood up straight and smiled, glad to be having a challenge on his hands.

" I guess I did underestimate you a bit... you're pretty good".

" You're not to bad yourself".

" We'll find out, won't we?".

Goku lunged at Achika full force, and punched her in the jaw. She thought the mere force would dislocate it instantly, though the damage was not to severe. She turned, in response to the impact of the hit, blood trickling down her lip, but briskly bounced back.

The next few minutes were fast kicks and punches, barely able to be traced by the human eye. Both fighters, by the time it ended, seemed to be growing tired, and had minor injuries, such as small cuts and bruises.

The next pair of hits was the final draw.

Goku summoned all his strength for this last blow; it was strictly hand to hand combat, so he couldn't use an attack such as the'kamehameha', or 'destructo disc'. No, this was a battle merely weighed upon brute strength and force.

He caught her arm and kept her in mid air, twisting it, as she yelped in pain. Though Achika did not give up, she was able to turn just enough to hit Goku in the spine with her leg, using all of her energy, into a blow that would be nearly paralyzing if it was strong enough.

Goku's eyes nearly went white afterwards, and he then head butted Achika, both of their skulls colliding in a fairly unpleasant sound.

They both fell to the ground with a thud! Neither were dead, but now it was a draw. After moments passed, Goku was the one to stand, staggering to his feet, barely able to keep decent posture. He had barely won the match, for Achika was still on the ground.

"Achika!" called Dende, whom rushed onto the battlefield to the female's side. He called her name and shook her vigorously, to which she eventually came to, and sat up on her knees. She was shaky, and very tired, never before had she had such a physically tolling spar before.

Achika looked to Goku, whom also seemed filled with fatigue.

" Son Goku, are you okay?".

" Just fine; you took a real beating on me" he mused with a grin.

" You're a formidable foe... it was a good fight".

He nodded, " Hopefully we'll get a chance to do it again".

" Sounds like a good idea".

Soon Goku left the area to go back with his friend, the bald one called Krillin. Achika slowly stood on her feet but in a few seconds, fell back down again. A shadow overcasted her, and she was shocked by the figure before her, when she looked up and met the cold eyes.

" I hope you don't plan on beating Freiza with that half assed manuever" the stern voice of Piccolo spoke, as he grabbed Achika's arm firmly to pull her back up on her feet. Even before she spoke a word, he made her feel defeated, as if she had done something wrong, though as Piccolo touched her, he tried to hide the very faint crimson blush growing on his cheeks. This type of behavior around the female was often masked with anger and ignorance, it was easier than allowing the silly clouding of other emotions to weaken him.

" It was a good fight.. I could feel my energy level rising.. that's all that matters".

" Maybe to you... but we dont have time to screw around".

" Maybe if everyone wasn't relying on me to pull your weight! We wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" she snapped, growing angry with his nastiness towards her.

" Hey! Achika-chan did good! Let's see you do any better!" Dende piped up, despite Achika's attempts to silence the flames of anger growing in the boy's eyes. Dende knew that when a boy liked a girl he teased her, or so his friends told him, but this was going much too far! Clearly he was hurting Achika's feelings, and he didn't even seem to care!.

At his outburst, Piccolo could only smirk in amusement.

" So, what do you plan to do?".

" We already discussed this Mister Piccolo... I am going to reach Super Saiyan even if it kills me... I promised Kami.. I won't let this planet down".

" How do you plan on doing so?".

" Training day in and day out for the rest of the time we have!" she simply replied.

" Your overly calm nature is irritating".

" Your arrogant, ignorant demeanor and talking down to me is extremely tiring".

" Then I suppose we have nothing to say; if you end up failing you will be at fault for Namek's demise" he told her.

" That won't happen!" she called after him as he walked off. She muttered and cursed under her breath, how she hated that man and his crappy attitude. It was truly starting to get on her nerves, now more than ever, when she was already stressed to the max.

" It's okay Achika" Dende told her, trying to calm her down; for this she smiled.

As she wiped the blood from her lip, Dende said something with such an impish little smile, it nearly made Achika fall over in shock. He tugged at her arm, and looked up at her with such a confident grin, as if he knew how to solve Achika and Piccolo's very complicated relationship.

" You know Achika-chan... I'm pretty sure he likes you..".

Achika was surprised, but shook her head, " No Dende... I think it's quite the contrary".

-----

Dust and smoke clouded a desolate area of Namek. A space shuttle had landed on the rocky terrain, as three figures emerged from it. There was a very hideous, odd white and purple looking creature, with three toes and a long tail. The other two were men; one was hulking and tall, bald, wearing a black saiyan garb, his monkey tail tied around his waist, some odd green shielded contraption covering his right eye.

The other man was shorter, yet muscular, with a piercingly cold gaze. His saiyan garb was blue and gold, his hair was black, standing somewhat upward, wearing the same device over his left eye.

" Vegeta! These coordinates are not correct!" the taller man spoke up.

" Oh shut up Nappa! We're on the planet! Just a bit off course".

" Enough the two of you...we are on Namek, it wont be long before we find civilization... the nameks hold the key to finding the dragonballs..." the alien looking creature with a displeasing raspy voice spoke.

" So what if they don't talk, Freiza?".

" Either they tell us the location of the dragonballs or we massacre every one of them, every child and destroy the planet!" Freiza snapped angrily; he was willing to do whatever it took to find the dragonballs. He was a ruler that craved more power, and immortality more than anything else in the universe.

"Can you sense any energy levels, or forms of life from here Vegeta?" Freiza asked, turning to the Saiyan prince.

The younger man turned on his energy level scouter on, but got nothing as he scanned the area.

"There seems to be nothing yet".

" We'll find it soon enough" Freiza spoke, leading the way for the others to follow. He knew he did not need a whole army on this place; namekians were generally defenseless, pathetic creatures, and could not defend themselves.

Even if they did have some type of defense, what could stand up to himself, and two saiyans? Nothing.

Calling upon an army would just be wasting Freiza's time.

" Say Vegeta...".

" What is it Nappa?" asked the younger saiyan, sounding a bit annoyed.

" Did your father ever find your sister?".

" Gee Nappa, they never did, I suppose that is what an exile is for!" he snapped.

He scoffed, " Shame; feisty... but she was a pretty little thing... I'm looking for a mate, especially now that time is running out" he spoke, in such a vulgar, lusting way it made Vegeta ill.

" Yenma knows I detest my sister Nappa but if you ever speak of her like that... no.. speak of her again I will personally cut your limbs from your decrepid body!" Vegeta bellowed, much to the other henchman's surprise. Unknowing to Vegeta, that was the first moment of protection over his sister that had ever occurred in his lifetime, as small a gesture as it was.

Even if he hated his sister, Vegeta would be caught dead before he would ever allow a bumbling fool such as that idiot Nappa to take his sister. She still had the bloodline of his father's it would not be wasted on such a minuscule man. Not to mention Vegeta despised Nappa, if his sister would have ever found a suitor, it certainly would never have been that man.

The henchmen followed after Freiza, walking a long way, it would be most likely a day or two before they would hit civilization. After all, they had landed in one of the more rocky, deserted wasteland parts of Namek.

It didn't seem like much time, in fact it wasn't, but it was better than none, and Achika planned to use it to her full advantage.

It wasn't like either of the siblings knew they would be encountering one another again. In fact, Vegeta had thought for years his sister was dead, seeing as there was no news of sightings of her for many years.

Father exiled her... but he did have some shred of empathy... where he would try and locate her.. wherever she was.. to at least make sure he was alive. But if she was ever in need, would King Vegeta ever rise to the occasion?.

Probably not, and Vegeta smirked in a devious, relishing manner at the thought.

"I can't wait to find those little namekians and crush them beneath my feet!" Nappa boomed, in glee like a child at christmas.

" Patience Nappa... we will reach them soon enough" Vegeta murmured, though quite anticipating the encounter himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Devastation

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress? Piccolo approaches Achika and she notices his jealousy, does she have a valid reason to keep pushing him away? When Freiza and her brother arrive on Namek, will they recognize one another?  
_

_

* * *

_

"Do you think she has a chance Goku?" Krillin asked, overlooking the scene before them. Achika was playing a rousing game of tag with Dende in the fields; it looked as if she was allowing Dende to win but tried not to make it too obvious.

The human called Kakarot smiled, " I think she'll be fine; all she needs is a little help... we'll need everyone on our side when Freiza comes" he told him, sweaty from a previous training session about an hour ago.

" Do you think... we'll be able to do it?" he asked timidly.

"Either we'll win or die trying Krillin; we can't leave these people to perish" Goku told him, a grin forming on his face, " Have a little faith here".

Krillin nodded; he envied Son Goku, he didn't fear anything, either that or he put on a very convincing show. He wished he was like that, bold, truly concerned in the safety of others.

---

" Achika.." Dende called, after the game was over, approaching the young woman in a somewhat bashful manner; his hands clapsed around his back, as if he was hiding something.

" Yeah Dende?" she asked, going over to him.

" I found these this morning...they're called moonflowers; they grow once every few hundred years... when they eclipse comes..." he told her, and handed her a tiny bouquet of pearly, almost translucent, illuminating flowers.

At first, she was surprised, unsure of what to say, as Dende shuffled his feet nervously, never before had Achika received a gift before. Though, her face turned into a warm smile, as she thanked him, patting his head.

" Dende!" a voice called.

" That's Lord Kami!" Dende piped up.

" Then go; he probably wants you inside... we've been playing all day".

He nodded, and ran off, back to Kai's hut, waving a farewell to his friend, " Bye Achika-chan! See you tommorow" he called back, soon vanishing in plain sight.

Achika sighed lightly, it made her sad when she thought about her eventual departure of Namek, so she pushed the thought from her mind. Walking off in the opposite direction, she was stopped a a serious voice, and a figure blending in with the scenery almost.

The shadows were creeping up over the plains, and when she looked back she was almost startled by what she saw. It was Piccolo, leaned against a boulder, in the most desolate spot, out of plain view. What was he a vampire or something? Did he hate to be seen in broad daylight that much?.

" You spent all day playing" he mused, eyes locking into hers in a disappointed fix.

" I'll have you know I trained with Kami-sama all morning! I'm close Mister Piccolo... I can feel it" she mused excitedly, placing her hands on her hips.

Piccolo scoffed, then his eyes traced over the flowers that was in her hand, and his tone instantly lowered, almost snapping at her.

" Were those from the male saiyan?" he asked.

At this Achika raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" What in the hell are you talking about? Son Goku?".

He went silent, and Achika took that silence as a confirmed yes.

" Did he give those to you as a token of a proposed courtship?".

"A-are you out of your mind!? They're from Dende you pig!" she yellled back at him, totally insulted by his ridiculous statements. She then turned from him, refusing to look back at him, back turned to face him as her eyes averted to the ground briefly, sighing heavily in order to try and calm down.

She heard a noise, and soon felt a cold hand upon her arm, the grip was more gentle than she had expected.. almost like it wasn't even there.. and a shadow that she felt, the presence of one standing over her.

"It was like Lord Kami says... you're better with your own kind...".

"If you're jealous all you have to do is say so... your hiding it to the point of pure ignorance is infuriating" she mused, in a low, soft tone, with a glint of fiery attitude in it, she was tired of putting up with his crap to put it simply, it was better to have all the cards out on the table now.

"Dende sought out these rare flowers just for me... as my friend; I've never been given a gift... is it so wrong for me to be a little bit happy about it?" she whispered, eyes narrowing in brief greif.

Piccolo was silent for a long time... before he finally decided to speak out.

"You should have trained with me... those humans won't be allowing you any progress...".

" According to you. What is it Piccolo that makes you so insistent on keeping me as your experimental guinea pig! They seem like good people.. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt" she began, turning to him in a sort of glare, "You should try it sometime; it will make you look like less of an asshole".

" I don't think it's wise... for you to be training with them Achika...".

" Why do you care!" she blurted out, taking two steps back from him, outstretching her arms in a sort of exasperated, desperate gesture, as her facial expression showed the same fatigue.

" I want you...with me dammit! By my side! You're my training partner!" he told her, pulling her closer until their faces were a little bit too close for comfort, but they didn't act upon the moment, they just talked, and his stern eyes locked upon her weary ones... and for the first time... he felt he had to be open with her.

" We already discussed this Mister Piccolo".

" It was never resolved; you ran away" he coolly replied.

" I spared us both the trouble.." she replied, after a long pause, turning her head off to the side, thinking if she did that the uncomfortable feeling in her chest from having to look into his serious eyes would go away.

" So what will you do? Find a saiyan aimlessly to fill the void and breed until you can no longer?" he asked.

" It shouldn't matter to you what I do... I'm leaving Namek anyway.. once I do that we will never see each other again".

" You don't have... to leave here".

" Yes I do" she told him, in a conflicted tone.

"All I will ever be to you is a training partner...".

Piccolo went silent for a moment, " I concern myself with what happens to you, I don't want to see you dead, that's all I am able to give you".

" Well I'm sorry, I am a human... we humans need more than that... I need more than that".

" What are you saying?" he snarled, moving closer to her, forcing her to cease her averting eyes.

" I'm saying my safety is not your concern... for we are nothing more than training partners, got it?" she replied, poking at his chest once with her index finger, her eyes as serious as stone.

She was the flower, delicate and beautiful, but if you got too close, her thorns would prick you....

"What if...".

" What if what?" she asked.

" What if I didn't want it that way..." he lowly mumbled, almost too low to even hear. When she heard his words, she was shocked yet somewhat suspicious; she knew either he was just messing with her or he still didn't get it.

" Well that's just too bad... that's what I want" she mused, masking her pained eyes through a stern glare, lying through her teeth.

With that, she pushed past the prideful namekian; his ego held him too high, he didn't even turn to stop her. So if he wanted her, it didn't matter? That wasn't what she wanted... and she seemed pretty serious about it...

As Achika walked off, in the distance she felt something, an odd presence. With that, not bothering to inform the others she flew to the source of the energy. It wasn't far away, so the flying didn't take long; when she landed, she only had to walk a bit to step onto the scene.

Slowly, she approached a scene where a large, hulking man held Dende up in the air by the collar of his robe. The tiny namekian boy was afraid, and yelping for help, despite the man's best efforts to quiet him. He was large and bald, having a tail wrapped around his torso and a strange contraption over his eye.

At first Achika didn't really know the energy until it hit her... it had been so long since she had sensed another one of her kind's energy... he was a saiyan!.

" Hush up boy or I'll tear your limbs off! Tell me where I can find the dragonballs" the large man interrogated through heavy threats and a clenched fist.

" I don't know! Please let me down!" Dende cried, eyes white in panic.

" Well then... that was your choice... for our presence to be taken seriously... I guess you will be the first to die!" the man bellowed, motioning a swing at Dende. What fueled Achika's actions after that was the desire to protect Dende... the duty.. she could give two shits if her kind was here.. it was an odd feeling betraying them... but she guessed now the feeling could be mututal.

Before the man could lay a finger on Dende, Achika appeared in front of him, taking his punching wrist and pulled it back with ease, so far back, that a loud, disheveling crack could be heard, and his wrist just hung limp, out of place, as the man screamed in agony, and dropped Dende to his feet.

" If you want to keep your other arm... I suggest you not touch him again" she whispered, in a chillingly deadly tone... her eyes narrowing to match the intense fury in her heart.

" Achika-chan..." Dende whispered, hugging onto the back of her leg for dear life, as he softly shook, staying hidden behind her.

" You bitch!!" the man bellowed, gritting his teeth as he sent another blow to Achika's head. Quickly she dodged it, with such grace that it nearly looked like dancing; she had learned a lot in the past nearly a year now.

Missing the man's punch, she sent a high kick to his skull, sending him back onto the ground, as she landed to her feet.

As the man held his head, nearly flailing around in pain, he watched as Achika approached him.. he seemed to be analyzing her with that thing on his eye, for she heard it beeping.

_" 3000 ki? That cannot be...!"._

However the train of thought was broken when her deathly hollow eyes met his. " I'm guessing you're with this Freiza character..." she began, holding up her hand, exposing her palm as she gathered energy into a small ball.

" For that... and the fact that you want only to do harm here... you must be exterminated" she blaitinly announced, readying to blast the man away with a single energy blast.

Achika was interrupted when something hit her; she did not sense it or see it, but an energy blast came her way. Rather than take it head on, she quickly turned, and hugged Dende, in attempt to shield him, and have her back area take the brunt of it.

She screeched in pain as the blast ripped away at her torso. The near impact alone was enough to throw them off a few feet. Dende was alright, but he was nearly sobbing, and helped Achika to sit up on her knees, as she groaned, suffering from a nasty wound.

" P-please Achika-chan! Get up! You can beat them!" the boy tried to comfort, though he was afraid if Achika didn't protect him, he would die, more than that, he was so frightened that she was about to see her last moments.

Her back had nearly the skin torn off, starting from her neck to her lower back. It was red, bleeding and swollen, if she didn't die from blood loss, she could die of infection if the wound was not taken care of.

Dende stared in utter shock as another man approached the area, he was the one who fired the shot at Achika! He had black hair that stood up, and wore white and blue armor. He went to the side of the injured man, and looked at him in rather disgust.

"What in the hell happened to you Nappa?" the smaller man asked.

"Vegeta! That wench..." he spoke in broken sentences, pointing shakily to the wounded female.

" That pathetic swine? Let's see what we have here... you're a fool Nappa; if you had died Freiza would have had my head!" he proclaimed, and took slow steps towards the girl.

Dende however stood in front of her, arms outstretched, his mouth closed purposely, as if to prevent screams from escaping, he was shaking like a leaf, nervous ,but despite the whispers of Achika telling him to run away, he wouldn't.

" Don't go near her!" he piped up.

" I should kill you boy for your insolence... luckily I'm feeling generous today" the Saiyan prince hissed, head whipping around to Dende, as his face twisted in an awful smirk.

Hastily, he pushed Dende out of the way, to the ground, further going towards the injured female.

Vegeta stood over the girl like a predator over his prey... and he knew that. It was delighting, euphoric actually; having that type of extreme power of life and death was something he relished.

As Achika lay there, nearly spatting up and choking on her own blood, she looked up at the face that would surely allow her passage to the reaper. In that moment she had accepted her death, but she needed to be sure Dende was safe first.

Swimming in his own glory, Vegeta pressed his foot to her skull, ignoring her yelps of discomfort. He continued for a few more seconds before releasing the increasing pressure on her head.

" Now then... let get a good look at your face as I kill you".

When Vegeta pushed Achika to the side, to take a look at her face, he was surprised at what he saw. For some reason, the girl he saw looked so familiar, and forced his mental psyche to decline the decision on killing her right away.

His eyes widened as a familiar yet unrecognizable whisper traced his ears... like a too far distant memory.

" Vegeta... please...don't" Achika pleaded. Never before would she have thought to plead to her brother, ever; but in this time, of her death, she would have hoped he would remember her, and spare her. Though the humiliation was unbearable, she wanted to live to help Namek, if that wasn't part of her goal... she would have had him kill her right then and there.

The voice she recognized... but once she saw his outline through blurred vision, she knew it was him.

The sound of her plead connected everything for Vegeta... the void was gone, everything made sense, but his mind would not allow him to believe it.

" I-it can't be..." he lowly spoke.

The Achika he remembered he assumed to be dead; he remembered a child with rosy, chubby cheeks and short black hair, always waddling around, in a sort of an awkward run, trying to catch up with her older brother, who saw her as nothing more than a pest.

_" I love you big brother!"._

" What are you waiting for Vegeta! Squash this wench!" the bigger man Nappa spoke, approaching his comrade to the side, he outstretched his hand, but to his own confusion, Vegeta grabbed his arm, stopping it's movements.

" Wha-?!".

" That's enough Nappa" Vegeta darkly announced, simply.

" Are you kidding Vegeta?! my arm is nearly torn off, this bitch needs to pay!".

" I said enough! That is unless you want to lose your good arm as well" Vegeta hissed threateningly, firming his grip into Nappa's arm, until it dropped to the man's side. Nappa wasn't to happy about letting the woman live, but then again, he didn't want to go head to head against Vegeta about it either.

For now, he would step down.

" A Saiyan prince... letting a woman control him..." Nappa murmured under his breath, but his comments ceased with the glare from Vegeta. He walked off, injured and with a broken ego. If he ever encountered the girl again, he would kill her for what she did.

Vegeta stared down at the girl, and spoke only a few words before leaving the area.

" If I ever encounter you again... I won't be so lenient... I will destroy you from the inside out, understand that" he hissed, not saying another word.

---

" Lord Kami! Piccolo! Anyone!" called a tiny voice.

Son Goku and Krillian looked around to see Dende running towards them. Piccolo soon joined them in, seeing the boy's frustration, " Achika! She's in trouble-- big man.. monkey tail... took her down... Vegeta" he spoke, panting from running all that way.

" Did you just say monkey tail?" Goku asked. So it seemed Saiyans were here too... and on Freiza's side, that wasn't a good sign.

" Where is she, Dende?" Piccolo asked, eyes flaring up in interest and concern.

" I'll show you, just hurry! She's hurt bad!" the boy told him, wiping the tears from his eyes, with his sleeve,as his shoulders shook from light sobs.

Gently, Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulders, " Hey, relax, no time for tears... you came for help... Achika would be grateful to you for doing that".

Dende nodded, and they both left the area to find Achika. When they came upon her, Piccolo was utterly shocked, and stood frozen for a few moments, at seeing the extent of the damage she had suffered.

"Achika-chan! Piccolo came! he's here to get you back now..." Dende told Achika, going to her side.

As Piccolo picked up her unmoving body, he was certain she was dead, until he saw the slow, very faint rise and fall of her abdomen. It was a relief, that was for certain.

" How did this happen?" asked Piccolo.

"A man almost killed me... but Achika came and stopped him; she was about to beat him.. but another man came and shot a huge beam at her, and she protected me; that's why her back is so hurt".

Piccolo nodded, staring down at the woman, then at Dende.

" She's alive at least; Dende, what was his name?".

" The man called the one who attacked Achika... Vegeta; but for some reason... he didn't kill her".

" So then... Saiyans have come as well...".

_' It seems Vegeta is on the side of Freiza... but why? Why the Saiyan prince? At least he didn't kill her...'._

Achika then slowly turned her head as her eyes opened halfway, she spoke in a raspy whisper, " I found my brother" she spoke with a light smile.

If Piccolo had a heart, it was breaking at that moment, but he managed a light smirkish grin, " I know... now you can rest...", he replied in a low tone, watching as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Piccolo's eyes widened briefly. His skin crawled for a moment, but at least now he knew they weren't alone. Still, at the sight of Achika's injuries, his blood boiled to such an extent that he had found it hard to control himself. Although, the most important thing now was to take Achika to Kami, to heal her; he turned to do so, Dende following along after him.


	14. Chapter 14: Uncertainty

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress? Not sure if I should dive into the romance straight away.. or keep you all guessing, give me your ideas and opinions :) Achika has encountered her brother, will that change his mission and loyalty to Freiza?_

_

* * *

_

In Planet Nakor, the air was calm. The breeze picked up at moments where it seemed almost serene, as if the tickling of the wind was for mother nature to announce her presence. The strangely colored sky, natural in this place seemed to darken at a certain point.

Or so, that's what happened for a particular warrior.

Two of them were fighting in a quick spar. Punches were thrown, each of them dodging and moving as fast as lightning. One fighter however, managed to send a kick to the other's jaw, the injured fighter's head twisted in an ugly sound, as it fell to the ground, still alive of course.

" You got me beat again Pikkon!" the warrior mused, standing up, but was confused when he saw his comrade just standing there in silence, staring off into the empty sky.

" What is it?".

Pikkon for the moment did not say a word.

_' That energy... I felt such... pain... why did it seem so familiar? Whose energy was it? ' _

Pikkon pondered the thought for a few moments before it hit him in a tingling blow. His crimson eyes widened under his heavy browline, as he realized whose energy that was, and why he had such a feeling of urgency come over him.

" Pikkon?".

" That energy... the pain I can feel creeping into my skin... it's her..." Pikkon mused in a soft, unbelievable tone.

" Who?" the other fighter asked, bemused by his friend's strange behavior.

" Miss Achika.... something is indeed... very wrong" Pikkon finished, in a grim murmur.

His white cape caught the horizon breeze, like that of an uprising monarch. He looked so strong standing there, so noble... yet so very worried... as if he knew in his mind something horrible had happened... to someone he knew well.

" I have to do something!" he began, anger rising in his tone. Pikkon knew he shouldn't have left Achika with that incompetent namekian that didn't give a damn about her well being! Then again, he then remembered what she had told him, not too long ago, probably four days ago when they last saw one another.

_' I'll be alright Pikkon; we will cross paths again one day; I'll come back here...'._

That meant she didn't want him looking for her, or so he had interpreted it.

After all, Achika was engulfed in the namekian; he had such a way to fluster her so, bother her. He did not have that power over the female, she didn't want him, that was made very clear beforehand. So what could he have done now? They had no reason to encounter one another again... he did not have the right to find and help her...

---

" Will she be okay?" a pair of eyes asked, creeping over the cot that his friend lie. She wasn't moving, barely breathing... as his whisper crawled sheepishly from the back of his throat, Piccolo knew that Dende was afraid, afraid she was going to die, afraid of losing her.

Perhaps the sudden sting that pricked at his torso was an indication that Piccolo was not ready to lose her either...

" What in Shen-lon's name happened here?" Kami asked, hovering over the body of his student with a shocked yet concerned expression; despite his worry, he was able to keep and speak in a calming demeanor.

" She encountered Freiza right? So he's finally here?" Son Goku asked, standing in the back of the crowd.

Piccolo shook his head, " Freiza's henchman no less... but make no mistake of it, he's here.. probably on his way now" he spoke lowly, glancing to the saiyan male, then back at Achika.

" It isn't fair... she saved me... and they almost killed her!" Dende piped up, using the sleeve of his robe to catch the tears falling down his face.

" She'll be alright Dende..." Kami spoke in a grim tone, comfortingly patting the boys' back. Though he also knew with an injury like this, despite that fact that she could recover from it, the recovery time itself may be long... they did not have that kind of time.

Then again Kami guessed he should be grateful to this woman... if she had not been there... Dende would have ceased to exist.

Slowly, almost regrettably Piccolo softly placed a hand over the girl's forehead, sweeping over her raven bangs. He did not disturb her slumber, but Kami could see the traces of pain in his eyes, Piccolo couldn't mask all of it. So the assumed cold hard soldier did have a breaking point... somewhat of a weakness.... that 'achilles heel' lied in that girl, who was in critical condition at the moment.

Kami's eyes looked over to Piccolo and he spoke.

" I've bandaged the wound to her back... it should be fine... the skin will heal on it's own... if she was only a mere human... the blast would have killed her on the spot..." the elder told the warrior; Piccolo nodded, and in that exchange of glances Kami knew what to do.

Goku and Krillin got the message, Krillin of course had to hint at it with glances, but eventually they left the area.

Dende looked around, very confused, as Kami gently led him away from the scene by the shoulder.

" B-but Lord Kami!" Dende called, looking back to Achika and Piccolo. Once the boy and Kami left, it was just the two of them; there was an eerie, yet almost traumatic silence that overtook the room in those few moments.

Piccolo stood over the woman, looking at her peaceful demeanor as she did not move. He waited along time before he decided to speak up, in a very low, almost untraceable murmur.

" I suppose... I should blame myself for this...".

By the time Kami had seen Achika's injuries, he almost didn't believe he would be able to fix anything; her skin was charred almost to the point of steaming, the wound deep enough nearly to expose bone, it was a truly gruesome sight, the girl probably had remained passed out due to the immense pain.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke, eyes flickering over to her bandaged back, dried up blood staining the gauze... his expression almost... softened.

Yet he got no reply from the saiyan princess; something he had expected and was fine with.

A small smirk came to his lips, " And here I thought distancing myself from you would be best...".

Moving closer to the bedside, he lowered himself more to her level, and placed her limp hand in his own. He could not condemn the emotional moment that certainly came over him, no matter how small the degree. His eyes focused in on her face, as his tone lowered, into a more serious demeanor; he wasn't about to let her die... not yet.

Raising an eyebrow, he spoke once more, feeling relieved that she was asleep, if he was for once honest with himself, and could speak freely, she would not be able to hear a thing... or so he thought.

" This isn't about Freiza anymore... you're my partner wench... I need you here... everyone does" he began, seemingly speaking to himself due to the silence.

He sighed heavily, in attempt to cope with his own stress and guilt.

" When you wake up you will be training with me; it won't be easy and I don't want to hear any irritating bitching from you; clearly Kami's plans are not doing what they should be".

As he slowly released his grip on her hand from his own green appendages, he watched as it fell back to her side, she still did not budge. That sight alone angered Piccolo, and his fists balled seemingly clenching to the point of discomfort.

" You cannot allow yourself to die here; you're a saiyan, you're supposed to be tougher than that right? You still have much more to do here... if you give up... I will disregard any small respect I have for you" he spoke, lowering his tone even more so in firmness.

Just then, a small smile briefly came to his lips.

" But then again... it's because of you that a boy survived today... you should be proud of yourself... like---" he started to speak, but ceased mid sentence, realizing what he just might have blurted aloud.

Admitting being proud of the wench even a little? Ridiculous and uncalled for!

With that final thought and not another word, Piccolo turned to the doorway, walking out to make his exit. However a small, faint whisper stopped him, softer than a windchime in a tiny breeze, the fire in it's tone was something not to be ignored.

Piccolo stopped at the doorway, eyes widening in shock, and turned to look back at where the voice came from.

" I-I'm not....dead... yet".

Achika's eyes fluttered opened, as she slowly, painfully moved her head a small bit, in order to look at Piccolo, struggling to keep the blurred vision at bay, and steer her away from slipping into unconsciousness once more. She tried her best to stay awake, and try to retain a simple word exchange with her comrade, but even still, at her deathbed or so it was thought, she still had that stupid cocky grin on her face.

It made Piccolo smile.

" Even after an ass beating like you've experienced... you still have the balls to smirk like that" he commented.

" I learned it from the best..." she spat between heavy, painful breaths.

Slowly he made his way back to her side.

" Dende is worried sick over you" he told her, standing over her side with a strange protectiveness that was foreign to him, yet noticeable.

" Is he... alright?".

He nodded, " He's just fine... thanks to you".

Achika couldn't help but smile, " Good".

" I'm glad you've decided to stay strong".

Even in all her agony, Achika managed to raise an eyebrow slightly, " So.. have me stick around solely so I can save your planet's ass from destruction? Thanks..." she murmured half playfully.

" Oh shut up and get over yourself... this is serious!".

She looked at his in somewhat surprise, she didn't expect him to talk back to her, and her ego had been bruised so she wasn't to happy about it.

" If you have already encountered your brother and he nearly killed you... imagine what Frieza will do! All of our asses are on the line here! Get your ignorant rear off the high horse you rode in on and grow up!" he bellowed in an irate fit.

" You sunnova--" she began, and tried to sit up and strangle him as best as she could, but halfway into that, she nearly doubled over, wincing and groaning in severe discomfort.

Piccolo of course at the moment, in seeing her distress allowed his anger to dissipate.

" Now look what you've gotten yourself into.." he began, going to her, trying to help her lay back down, but she slapped his hand away, with a fierceness in her dark eyes that shocked Piccolo.

" Don't even touch me! You vile-- ughh" she began, but groaned again mid sentence, and began to cough up a bit of blood. In that instant, Piccolo knew she had to lie down, or things would get worse for her, fast.

Much to her protesting, Piccolo had managed to force her to lie down, by pinning her wrists to the bed, and eventually forcing her body to lower along with them, in her current state, she was no match for him.

" You're not playing fair".

" Neither will Freiza... you should be prepared now... while you can" he told her, lightly smirking in amusement.

" I'm glad you're having such fun " she spat back, clearly pissed off at his behavior, but now being more playful about the whole thing.

" Will you stay down? Or must I continue to restrain you like a child?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed, making a face at him before scowling, and laying back in the bed, not liking a single second of it, or his control over her.

"So... when you saw your brother... tell me, did you see Freiza?" Piccolo asked her, after pausing a few moments; none of them knew what to expect as far as energy or appearance in Freiza, so if she had seen him, it would clear some mysteries for them all.

She paused, as if caught in a painful daze, then briskly shook her head.

" No, there was just Vegeta... and this taller, more ugly man with him.. a saiyan no doubt".

Piccolo nodded softly, " I see... pity".

There was an akward emptiness in the air, that is until Achika decided to speak up again; her expression looked troubled, very flawed in fact, in seeing this Piccolo knew he had to pay extra attention.

" Would you think less of me if... I told you I was afraid?" she asked.

He was confused, " Of death? I'm sure most in your situation would be...".

" No. Death doesn't scare me... in fact, in my youth I'm sure it would have been easiest for most if I was...".

" Then what are you saying? What are you so conflicted about?".

Her eyes met his, and he could see the pain in them, the softening vunerability that comes along with being of the female gender. From Achika it seemed impossible, he never would have expected it... that's what worried him.

" What if I can't... kill Freiza after all?".

" Why would you say that?".

" Because now I know... if I kill Freiza... I must kill my brother; one of us will fall... that is for certain... but.." she began, faltering afterward.

"But what?" he asked, moving closer to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder, in a comforting gesture.

" What if I can't do it Piccolo?! I don't think I'll be able to kill him... even if I do hate him! He's my brother!" she blurted out, bursting into hysterical tears, that soon became irrelevantly uncontrollable.

He saw her break, her weakness... it should have been something for Piccolo to use against her... build on.. or observe in the least... but for the moment he almost felt.. bad for the wench.

When she used his chest as something to cry on, he felt her body shake, and in order to keep her calm and put less stress on her injuries, he put a hand on her back, was the only thing he could have done to try and comfort her, reassure her that things would be alright.

But with this new uncertainty... Piccolo wasn't sure how Namek would fair now..

" I...I never thought it would be... this hard" she murmured shakingly, through choked breaths.

However, something immediately broke her from her trance, her moment of total apathy and sorrow, it was Piccolo's voice, sternly saying her name, and it worked.

" Achika!".

She looked up at him, wiping the tears with her fingers, chuckling softly, with a hopeless smile, " You must think you have one up on me now, huh?".

He shook his head.

" Well that's good".

" I know you're uncertain... but I also know that you are strong... you have the potential to be something much greater than your brother... than Freiza... maybe even myself.." Piccolo began, and as Achika listened she knew the words he was trying to form were hard for him to admit.

" If you doubt yourself now... you will fail...I won't allow you to do such thing...".

" Why does it matter to you what I do?" she asked, sheepishly turning away from him.

In that moment, Piccolo hissed in aggravation, annoyed by her sudden half assed demeanor. It wasn't the obnoxious Achika he knew, and he wasn't going to have it. Gently yet briskly, he held up her chin, forcing her to look at him, much to her own surprise.

His hard as stone coal eyes met her softer yet fiery orbs, and he spoke.

" Because you're a daughter of Kings... that is something to be feared... not be intimidated by" he finished.

Staring into his eyes, she smiled in such a sinister way, wanting to have the last word in.

" I never realized..".

" Hm?".

" You're kinda sexy when you're pissed... Mr Piccolo" she cooed, playfully.

Piccolo only groaned in embarrassment and irritation. He told Achika to get some rest, but as far as other words went, there were none. He left the room with a sort of demanding presence, taking his leave in such an abrasive way, it made Achika giggle as she laid back on the pillow.

" Stupid... rude... whoreish tyrant..." Piccolo muttered to himself, walking with his arms crossed, trying to hide the small blush that was evidently crimson across green skin; now it was starting to fade from it's bright intensity a few moments previous.

Dende watched as Piccolo left the hut where Achika was, and he couldn't help but laugh.

" What is it Dende?" Kami asked, nearby.

Dende paused before speaking, a impish smile on his face, " Achika-chan rejected Mister Piccolo. Again. Either that or said something to really make him mad" the boy commented, and Kami couldn't help but grin.

----

"Argh! Stupid bitch! If she's still alive somehow I'll kill her!" the hulking saiyan roared, trying to splint and bandage his broken arm. He sat on a flat boulder, miles away from namekian civilization.

" Stop whining Nappa!" Vegeta hissed, rolling his eyes at his kin's audacity.

"If the wench wasn't so oppositional.. we could have used her... she was a pretty thing... " Nappa began, a disgustingly lustful grin on his face.

" Hm?".

"She reminded me of someone.... Ah! Vegeta!" Nappa spoke out, and the saiyan prince turned to the man.

" She looked like your late sister! Lady Achika!".

Vegeta grimaced and cringed at the sound of her name. Though he was shocked Nappa even remembered her face; then again it wasn't so surprising, Nappa had always lusted after Achika, even in adolescence, thankfully their father was smart enough to not allow Nappa near her.

"That's insane Nappa! Don't be ridiculous! My sister is and has been dead... there is nothing we could have used a counterpart for..." Vegeta protested, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, standing there in such a proud, strong manner.

Nappa allowed a smirk to form under his moustache.

" You know as well as I... Freiza is looking for a bride...".

" That's disgusting!".

" Freiza doesn't care what the witch looks like... a bride would further sustain his throne... keep his title... that way his father wouldn't be able to take it back; not only that, but a woman from the saiyan race would allow Freiza to conquer an entire planet... obtain more minions... and control over our kind".

"Why in the hell would I want to help Freiza do that?" Vegeta snapped, " Whose side are you on Nappa!?".

" Think about it Vegeta... if that was to happen... who would he most greatly reward for bringing him the source of his success?" Nappa asked.

" So... bring Freiza a bitch and we'll swim in it's reward and afterward fortune".

"Exactly" Nappa replied, yet sighed heavily, and shrugged the thought off with a heart laugh, " Too bad the only true saiyan female to ever exist was your sister... and she's dead.. just a normal human woman wouldn't do...".

" Hn, clearly" Vegeta replied, pondering into deep thought.

The wheels in his head kept on turning, perhaps Nappa wasn't really a total ignoramus after all; perhaps for once he did have something, an idea that could be useful and benefit him. He knew Achika was alive, and he spared her because even with his black heart, he did not have the will to destroy his own family in cold blood... but he did give her a warning.

From what he had been told... Freiza was looking for a woman, one of noble blood to obtain power and control. If they were the ones to give him that, they would be set for glory; it wasn't like the saiyan planet wasn't already crumbling, Vegeta would be just... helping along that process.

His sister was alive... she fit the bill...

A second strike... and he would take her down.

"Nappa?".

" What is it Vegeta?".

The saiyan prince turned his head, with a gleam in the corner of his dark eyes, and such a sinister smirk.

" What if I told you, you weren't utterly useless?".

Nappa grinned, " I like the way you think".

The hulking man stood from his spot, wincing in pain briefly. He was eager to hear what the Prince was thinking, his plans usually ended up in positive results.

" What do you have in mind?".

" A plan Nappa. One that will determine our honor and power absolute" Vegeta boomed, letting out a heart laugh full of malice and resentment, yet with a dark glee that had a yearning for power and suffering of others.

" And how will we do that?".

" You? You Nappa will do just as I tell you to".

" And you?"

" I must make sure the source of our success is willing and not tainted" Vegeta responded.

Maybe he didn't have to kill his sister after all...


	15. Chapter 15: Ascension

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: PiccoloxAchika progress? Not sure if I should dive into the romance straight away.. or keep you all guessing, give me your ideas and opinions :) Achika has encountered her brother, will that change his mission and loyalty to Freiza?_

_

* * *

_

After a week or two, Achika was finally able to sit up, and even pushed herself to walk around. Piccolo kept a close watch on her, more than usual, meaning Kami didn't have to, but he smiled whenever he went to check on his saiyan student and saw the namekian standing right there, with her.

On a rather clear day, Achika sat up in her bed. Standing behind her to be able to reach her head was Dende, running his hands through her hair in attempt to smooth it, after herself being in bed rest for so long, her hair was paying the price for it.

He was humming a tune, a rather happy one as he did so, and she had bothered to ask what it was.

" What are you humming Dende?".

" It's a song in our olden tongue... you probably wouldn't understand it... only the ancestors of ours do... it's supposed to bring joy".

" It's nice... did Kami-sama teach you that?".

He nodded, " I was hoping the song would make you well Achika-chan! Make you happy again!".

She couldn't help but smile, " Songs can't physically heal injuries silly".

" Achika..." Dende murmured, expression softening for a moment as he squirmed over to her side, looking to the ground briefly as he stood before her.

She stared up at him and was very surprised when he threw his arms around her. The embrace was something she wasn't used to, but she felt the child's warmth; eyes widening at his words, she felt herself start to break.

Never before did she ever think she would become this attached... how was she supposed to obtain her goal now?

Protect Namek?

" Please don't scare me like that again Achika-chan... I thought...".

When she felt his tiny shoulders quiver beneath her fingertips, she spoke in a soft tone in attempts to soothe him, while pushing his shoulders from her, forcing him to look at her.

" Hey... what's the matter? Why are you crying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dende wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and paused before speaking muffled words.

" Because you're my friend... I dont want you to go anywhere... promise me?" he finished, kissing her forehead as softly as if she was being greeted by a friendly butterfly.

Achika's heart broke as she sighed, and responded the only way she knew how, honestly.

" I can't promise you that... but you are very dear to me... you always will be... I can't stay here forever" she told him, giving him a smile.

However, Dende wouldn't accept that as an answer. He became very angry instead, and lashed out at Achika, he said some things he didn't mean in his rage. After saying such nasty things he ran out.

_" Of course you'll leave! that's what your kind does, doesn't it? Leave everything to be destroyed then you go! You're not my friend! That's why the people talk about you!"._

"Dende!" Achika called after him, standing up slowly to try and go after him, forgetting her injury. In doing so she nearly fell onto the floor, but it was his words that stung so much more than her charred back.

Putting her hand to her mouth briefly, she almost let the tears fall from her cheeks, as she felt the painful feeling emerge from the back of her throat. Though she then pushed those emotions away as best she could, shaking her head, knowing she had to be stronger then that.

Her trance was broken by a figure coming through the doorway, saying her name.

"Achika? What is it?".

She turned to see Piccolo slowly approach her, putting his hands slowly on her shoulders, easily, " You shouldn't be standing... sit back down..." he began, then further observed the pained expression on her face and asked what was wrong.

"No!" she screamed, slapping his hands away, staring Piccolo down with fiery, determined yet desperate eyes. In that moment she in a way 'lost it', the stress was becoming too much for her, the pressure to ascend in such little time, the immense fear of failing everyone here... it was all starting to suffocate her.

She half limped outside as fast as she could, using all of her energy; Piccolo followed her after her of course, concerned for her health and mental state.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Kami and Son Goku were nearby. Due to all of the yelling, they caught on to the spectacle and observed in silence, somewhat confused and concerned.

"Because I don't have a choice!" Achika yelled back in her own frustration, nearly screeching out in her anger and suppressed sorrow. She was strong, but there was only so much she could handle before things began to crumble...

Her head whipped around to face Piccolo once more, and there she vented everything that was bothering her, and Piccolo was afraid she would nearly go into cardiac arrest in her hysterics, though in a way, he understood her stresses.

Achika glanced at Dende, then at the vivid, almost magical world that was known as Namek around her; the peacefulness, the serenity, would turn to ash and flame soon enough...

_" I can't let this place burn... I can't handle it anymore...!"._

" I need you to train me! Right now!" she snapped, turning to the younger namekian warrior.

" Are you crazy?! You're not even close to healed!" Piccolo replied raising his brow in confusion.

" I dont care! Even if it kills me I will ascend! I don't have the time to heal! I will become Super Saiyan and defeat Freiza!" she told him, shaking her head in a passionate defiance.

Piccolo stood in silence... he knew her path was heading to destruction... he could die if he agreed to push her to that level this soon... but in that moment.. he understood her reasons... and in a way admired her selflessness.

" And your brother?".

She was silent for a moment, dark chocolate eyes flickering towards Piccolo as she spoke in a low, chilled tone.

" If he stands in my way... I will kill him... I don't have any other option..." she grimly answered.

" How could you take such a turn in your decision so quickly? Where did your uncertainty go?" he asked, still baffled.

Achika moved towards Piccolo slowly, looking him in the eyes with a desperate, pleading glint in them.

He would not understand the warmth she felt when Dende hugged her... the overwhelming feeling, she didn't want it to go away. She was tired of being seen as a race to be feared... one that only destroyed. Never before did she think a child's love could affect her so... but it had.. and she had to find a way to keep everything here the way it was... even at her own sacrifice...

"Please Piccolo? Just trust me on this one...?".

" What's the alternative?".

" See Namek and everything within it crash and burn".

Piccolo pondered in heavy thought for a few moments before hesitantly agreeing.

Achika thanked him with a smile and a brief embrace, but quickly drew away from him once she saw the result of her impulsive joy.

" Promise me you'll be careful" he began.

She nodded, " I have to be...".

" You won't be alone with this...".

" I know... that's why we brought fighters...".

Piccolo shook his head, and placed his clawed hand upon her small shoulder briefly, giving her a faint smile.

" I didn't mean them... I will fight by your side".

" Thank you".

He sighed heavily, knowing what he was getting himself into... yet even Piccolo had not the heart to leave the determined woman astray.

" I will train with you... but if you tell me not to hold back... I will not... there will be no going back after you've given me your word".

She smirked lightly, despite the paleness growing on her already fair face.

" I would have it no other way, you have yourself a deal".

"Shall we begin?".

She nodded, and the two of them walked alongside to the training grounds to the north, Piccolo leading the way. Achika was weakened, but not down for the count; it was her strong will that kept her going, eager to fight. Otherwise, she probably still would have been bedridden, unable to do anything at all. The two of them looked so odd walking together, being such opposites of beings... but in a way it seemed... almost right.

Achika stood on the empty plains, looking across to Piccolo, who stood arms crossed and so stern as always.

"So... are we going to fight?".

" Not exactly" he began, moving closer to her.

" How in the hell are you supposed to train me then?!" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"By harnessing that saiyan energy that is locked inside of you... we saw a glimpse of it at our first fight... now let's see it in true form" Piccolo replied, " It's quite easy to do... but it may take some time".

" You're joking...".

" If all this was, was a joke I wouldn't be standing here right now would I?".

Achika wasn't so sure, " Fine what am I supposed to do?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

" Energy is released more easily through emotions... power comes from the energy within you... think of everything in life that has wronged you... any blackness in your soul ,let it surface and consume you like a feeble disease.. only for the time being...".

" And?".

" If that works we should be successful" he finished, " I don't want you half assing this either".

Achika gave him a light glare. Piccolo had his faith in Achika, he knew of her potential, despite being of the female gender, but could she master something that powerful through emotions? Did they have the time to perfect such a thing? Well it was the only option at the time... fighting and waiting around for her to ascend was not apart of the plan.. it was too tedious, time consuming.

This had to work... otherwise they had nothing to build from.

He waited until Achika allowed herself to fall into a trance-like state, that way, the surging of emotions and passion could flow through her smoothly.

" This thing... this power... curse of yours made your father turn his cheek... it took your brother from you... give it something back by overcoming it..." Piccolo murmured to her, standing close for now, trying to 'rile her up' so to speak.

His eyes were hard and stern against hers, as he saw them crumble... water welling in the corners, as she stood as tall and straight as she could.

He put a finger to her chin, forcing her to look at him, as he spoke.

" No tears... where is the strong Achika I know? The pain in the ass?" he asked.

" I.. hate them" she murmured, dark orbs narrowing in a circle of resentment.

"Good..." he replied softly with a grin.

Once Piccolo knew he had gotten through to Achika, that he was certain she had tried her best to bring forth all the darkness and hatred in her heart... he knew they were getting somewhere. He even had to step back, for he felt the cloud of energy surrounding her, invisible yet powerful... sparks of electricity forming over that cloud. By that time nearly two hours had passed, and he felt now she was ready to give it a shot.

She looked to him for confirmation, and he nodded.

The energy lifted, bringing forth debris and dust, as Achika allowed her ancient strength to consume her, in a blinding light, brief yet untraceable. All Piccolo was able to hear was her screams... he guessed she was trying to keep control of that power.

When he felt it surge through him, a cold sweat went down his spine... his eyes nearly went white in awe.. at the mere brutality of the saiyan power.

He tried calling but got no response, the force of wind and impact only got stronger, pushing him back about ten steps as he protected his face with his arms.

When the debris and dust cleared, what Piccolo saw was the most unebelievable sight he had ever witnessed. In a aura of golden energy, there Achika stood, engulfed in light and lightning sparks. Her raven hair now was a golden color, and was no longer fine and straight... now it was somewhat spikey. Her dark eyes turned to a piercing green, such a shade intense enough to make your skin crawl.

She no longer resembled the abandoned woman he knew... now she was something else entirely...

She was the warrior her father feared... the saiyan that her brother knew could threaten his title to the throne...

She was the Saiyan Princess... King Vegeta's daughter...

A figure to be feared, and seen as the deity of strength and destruction absolute..

The final transformation only lasted a few minutes. When it did, the aura of ki vanished in the blink of an eye, as well as her physical changes, reverting her back to her ordinary appearance. She fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the sudden change.. most likely exhausted from the ordeal.

Piccolo went to her, her eyes flickering towards him.

" Well...?" she asked, as if not even recalling the incident; maybe she didn't remember... or maybe she was just pulling his leg... who knows.

Trying to shake off his former shock, he struggled to put together a response.

" It only lasted a few minutes... but it was there..".

" I did it"? she asked, eyes widening, glowing in joy and relief.

He nodded.

"Do you think I can take Freiza down?".

"We're certainly off to a good start" he replied, extending his muscular green arm to her, an attempt in helping her to her feet.

She took his hand with a smile, and slowly stood to her feet, taking a moment to regain balance.

"Are you feeling alright?".

She nodded, " I'm fine.. surprisingly".

"That power... it was..".

"Whatever it was.. it certainly takes a lot out of you!" she exclaimed, " Piccolo did you... mean what you said?".

He raised his brow, " What do you mean?".

" When you said you would fight with me... I can't do this by myself.." she confessed, taking both one of his hands into both of hers, as she looked up at him with a hopeful gaze.

"Achika..." he murmured, becoming flooded with the closest comparison to affection he had ever experienced in his life.. never before had he been as gentle, and as watchful over another being.

Then again her power was something that still baffled him... he was torn by the desire for such overwhelming strength and the unspoken love he felt for the saiyan princess. Little did he know that over time, he would have a great decision to make; either take Achika for his... or allow that lusting for power to consume him so much so, as to drive him to the near point of insanity.

Almost without giving it a second thought, he pulled the woman close to him, somewhat embracing her.. but not losing his grip, taking in the flowery scent of her human form... and the defensive stiffening of her body.

Her eyes widened at the gesture... she never would have expected him to do such a thing... she felt his warmth...

She didn't know whether to think of it as welcomed... or something that should be stopped...

The tough thing was... she didn't want it to end.

She felt the tips of his clawed fingernails run gently through her hair... painfully slowly... it caused a chill to run up her spine.

"What are you... doing..?".

"Something I should have done before... before meeting that arrogant--".

" Who? You can't be talking about Son Goku!" she piped up, squirming from his grip, not wanting to touch him at all until she knew what in the hell he was gabbing about.

" No" Piccolo groaned.

" Wait... Pikkon? What does he have to do with anything?".

"You still don't know? If you're that much of a twit that I have to spell it out for you.." Piccolo complained, clearly growing more uncomfortable with the subject as seconds passed.

" If you have a problem with Pikkon and myself being friends you can take your ego and shove it where the sun don't shine!" she snapped right back, crossing her arms; even if she wasn't Vegeta... her brother and herself still did have a common trait... a sense of overwhelming pride... and superiority.

" Friendship isn't what I'm concerned about..." he began, moving closer to her once more.

" If you have some jealousy issue that's your problem..".

Piccolo shook his head, " Will you shut your mouth and listen for a second!".

Being as startled as she was, Achika silenced.

" Maybe I don't want you to see him again... maybe I want you here... with me" he finished, spatting out the words like it was physically difficult.

Her eyes narrowed, still in a half defiant mode.

" That's not your concern".

" I saw the two of you at Snake way... you cannot tell me you don't have a shred of affection for the tyrant".

Achika's first impulse was to turn beet red then slap Piccolo for assuming such things. That was if she didn't realize that he was right, in all reality... she did have some feelings for Pikkon, small as they were... they were there... despite her best efforts to ignore them... they were lingering alongside her feelings for Piccolo.

"What if I do?" she asked, in a softer tone than Piccolo expected. Hearing her response, his head whipped around, in utter shock and a full blown jealous anger.

He hissed in discomfort and annoyance.

Placing her hand on her hip she scoffed, " Hn, just what I thought... what are you going to do about it Mr Piccolo? Nothing that's what".

"Would you like to place a wager on that?" he asked, fangs revealing a small smirk on his broad face.

Achika raised an eyebrow to see the man briskly go towards her, holding her arms in place, with his strong arms as he did something that she did not think he would... but in a way she was glad for it... it seemed unheard of for Piccolo to be so bold.

He kissed her, with a firmness and passion Achika nearly fell over, if one of his hands wasn't holding her torso in place.

She hesitantly returned the kiss, and her uncertain eyes caused Piccolo to give her a certain look, a look that told her not to be afraid... that he would not fail and desert her as so many others have... a look that stated his presence... he wasn't going anywhere.

When she pulled away from him, Piccolo figured that much; she was an unpredictable fiery temptress... one of the things he adored about her was not knowing what to expect from her.

" We should be getting back now... the others are most likely questioning our whereabouts".

" And you think I give a damn about what they think?".

Achika smiled and giggled softly, playfully " No, but a little consideration and decency wouldn't kill you now would it?".

He scoffed in detest, leaving her only to walk off, leading the way back to Kami's place.

---

" Okay boys!".

Krillin and Son Goku sat, engulfed in a game of playing cards until a rambunctious female stopped in front of them, interrupting their game.

" Um.. hey Achika, what's up?" Krillin asked, confused by her nature.

" I'll tell you whats up! I have a surprise!".

" News about Freiza?" Son Goku asked.

" Better than that! I ascended to Super Saiyan!" she declared, loud and proud for everyone to hear. She wore this grin on her face, one that only made Piccolo sigh in a hopeless nature, yet even he couldn't shake the smile on his face.

" Y-you're kidding, right?" Son Goku asked.

" Nope! Ask Piccolo! He helped me do it! In no time I should be able to control it... and make the transformation last!".

Krillian and Goku looked to the namekian for confirmation, in which he gave them by a single nod of the head.

" Well... wow.. that was.." Goku began.

" Quick" Krillin finished.

" So what's our game plan now?" Goku asked.

" I'll tell you!" Achika began with a chuckle, " Giving Freiza the biggest ass kicking of his life!" she announced proudly, confident in her new founded skill.

"You don't say..." Krillin murmured, nearly sweating in shock.

---

Overlooking the scene, far off in the distance, out of sight was Freiza with his minions Nappa and Vegeta. They had managed to mask their energy levels for the time being... wanting to go unnoticed for now.

" We've scoured planets looking for a wench for you Freiza... none of them made you even turn your head!" Nappa groaned in annoyance as he caught up to the two, in the rockly terrain, on the outskirts of the green.

" He isn't looking for any bitch Nappa you fool" Vegeta commented hoarsely.

Freiza allowed a smirk and low chuckle to emit from his lavender painted lips.

"Calm down boys.... after all, we have all the time in the world".

" So after destroying this planet shall we continue our search on another planet? Nakor isn't too far from here" Nappa began.

" Nakor?! Have you completely lost your mind Nappa".

While the two saiyans bickered, none of them noticed something suddenly catching Freiza's eye in the distance, making his otherworldly eyes flicker... causing him to grin in such a lustful, hopeful way.

Obtaining a bride was not just about what Freiza wanted in appearance... more so it was about power... what race would allow him the most absolute control, and what he saw in the distance, along with other figures was a woman who was just that... beautiful and so very strong..

None of the others with her mattered... all Freiza saw was her.

"Silence!" he bellowed, causing the two men to silence and focus in on what Freiza was gawking at.

" I want.. her, she's perfect" Freiza announced with a devilish smile, extending his alien-like arm to point at the wench in question.

When Nappa saw her, he was shocked that the girl was the same wench he remembered as breaking his arm, she was still alive? He could only grin in pleasure, thinking he would get his revenge after all... coincedentally it was the same girl Freiza wanted... the same girl he and Vegeta would have to obtain...

"Her energy level is off the scale! That's impossible!" Nappa began.

"She's a saiyan..." Vegeta began grimly, shocked it seemed when he caught eyes on the woman.

" That can't be right! The only one that was a female and ever apart of our bloodline was--".

" My sister" Vegeta finished.

" Lady Achika's alive?!" Nappa piped up, baffled.

" It appears so..." Vegeta replied, his facial expression a mixture of uneasiness yet a cynical malice.

"Quite lovely she is... Vegeta" Freiza murmured in his raspy voice, almost to the point of sounding frightening.

" Well then, I think we should pay her a little visit" Nappa commenced, clenching his fists with a bloodthirsty grin.

" No; not yet Nappa... now is not the proper time.." Freiza exclaimed, his eyes never leaving the form of the once thought dead Achika.


	16. Chapter 16: Freiza's Bride

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

Calamity would soon strike; Namek would be shrouded by a blanket of friendly death and darkness, outstretching its arms in a sickening welcome. That is, if there were not fighters present to defend it; the only problem lied within the saiyan princess.

Achika's alliance was crucial; Piccolo knew this well, that fact was more important than had seen her potential, she had ascended, as for right now, she was the strongest out of all of them. He didn't have a chance in going against her in such a legendary form.

If she was to defy them, it would mean chaos.

What he didn't know was Freiza had a plan to do just that... a saiyan's blood forced by his side at the throne would allow total domination; not to mention he would have a warrior on his side with power incomparable.

"Where are you going?" Kami asked as Achika emerged from his hut. She had visited Dende and Kami for about an hours earth time before taking her leave, yet Kami was curious, usually she spent her whole day here when not training.

" To train... " she answered with a giddish grin playing on her lips.

" With?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Mister Piccolo".

" Ah... I see..." Kami began, " He seems to be very fond of you...".

" What does he say?" Achika asked, definitely surprised.

" A man does not need to say anything dear... actions can be noticed.. especially ones as obvious as his... he seems to be quite protective over you" Kami finished with a light smile.

" You're being silly Kami-sama" Achika brushed off the comment with a shake of her head.

" So you're saying you do not return his feelings of affection?" he asked, quite serious in tone.

Just as he uttered whispers, her cheeks momentarily turned bright red, before averting her eyes to the ground briefly, " It doesn't matter what I think... or feel... I won't be staying on Namek".

" Have you told Dende?".

Achika nodded, " He didn't take it well".

" You aren't exactly despised here as much as you thought".

Achika chuckled, " I'm not so sure about that... I told Dende I would be back to visit... I can't stay here... but he is important to me... the only thing I can do for him now is keeping him safe... destroying Freiza".

" What about Piccolo?".

Achika's smile then slowly vanished, " I'll decide what to do about him... when the time comes".

" Try your best to cause him as little pain as possible... Miss Achika".

She didn't say anything, Achika just allowed herself to levitate into the sky before taking off, meeting Piccolo at the spot decided on earlier in the morning. She did not think of Piccolo or what Kami said to her, her mind had been made up, she would not stay in Namek she couldn't... her life... her happiness meant nothing if she could not have her revenge...

She would not be sated until that vow was complete...

Her eyes scanned the vast blobs of green and blue on the ground before her. Sensing what she thought was a familiar energy nearby she picked up speed, and followed it. When she landed, she looked around, taking a few steps, but she didn't see Piccolo... or anyone for that matter.

" Piccolo?" she called, confused.

---

" Hey there!" Krillin called over to the namekian warrior approaching. He and Son Goku were shirtless and sweating, ki drained from a previous sparring match that seemingly just ended.

" How's the training coming along?" Piccolo asked.

" Well, by this rate I think we'll actually have a chance" Goku replied.

Piccolo's eyes flickered around him, it was unusually quiet; he saw no rambunctious female, no obnoxious noises.. but there was Dende. A piece of the puzzle was missing, that he caught onto early enough, but why?.

"Where is Achika?" he asked lowly.

"We thought she went to find you, she kept saying you two had a sparring agreement today" Krillin told him, baffled, shouldn't Piccolo have been with her?

" I told Kami to tell her that I would come here! Seeing as she spent nearly the whole morning with Dende" Piccolo snapped, groaning in frustration and anger. He hated Achika sometimes, the fact that to him she never took fighting seriously enough irked him to no end.

" Well she isn't here" Krillin finished.

Before Piccolo could open his mouth once more, his head jerked to the sky, along with Goku's, though Krillin did not know why, both of their fists clenched, they seemed to become more uneasy, nervous by the second, what was going on.

" Do you feel that?" Goku asked.

" Yeah... but what is it?" Piccolo asked aloud, as if the heavens would give him an answer.

" I don't know... but it makes my skin crawl...Do you think..?" he began, eyes averting to Piccolo.

_' Vegeta was here... that must mean the energy belongs to Freiza... and Achika is out there... '._

Things finally started to click, and when they did, without another word to the other fighters, Piccolo took off into the sky using all his mite to go as fast as he could. He had to find Achika and fast, before Freiza or worse... Vegeta got to her first; he nearly killed her last time, who knows what he would do a second time.

---

Achika continued to search for the lone green skinned warrior but saw nothing but endless sloping plains and clear blue skies; it seemed almost desolate.

"That snake! He tried to make a fool out of me! Well I'll be the one laughing when I go back there and kick his ass!" Achika vented aloud, with a groan of aggravation, crossing her arms over her chest.

Her eyes nearly went white as a figure appeared behind her as fast as a lightning strike, it's terrible aura forcible present, seeping through her being with the force like the heavens itself, tainting her, contaminating her.

" You don't say now?" the raspy shrill of a voice hissed, as she nearly shivered from the cold breath on her neck.

"Who in the hell are you?" she snapped, slowly regaining her composure, she did not want to appear weak or afraid in front of this tyrant, and she didn't plan to.

"Well forgive me... it seems I haven't introduce myself.." he murmured, steely orbs narrowing in the glee of having control, as he ran a clawed white hand through her fine ponytail, a gesture that angered her greatly, and she briskly turned, surprising Freiza greatly, catching his wrist in her grip.

Her eyes locked onto his, with a fiery rage within them.

"The only thing you should be be introducing is your departure... now. That is unless you wish for a painful death" she murmured, completely serious.

His lips twisted into a delightful smirk, " A feisty one... something I should have expected from your brother... as well as you".

" What?!".

" Come now, you didn't think your identity wouldn't be discovered eventually? Enough saiyans know that you're alive... enough to make it known... Achika... the bastard child of King Vegeta" Freiza cooed slyly.

Achika's body momentarily locked, due to her shock; it had been assumed for years that she was dead... a lie she wanted to keep alive... but now the truth was out.

"So then I take it.. you're Freiza?" she asked, with a light smile, playing along with the creature's game.

" Ah... some wit about you as well...".

" So why come here? What do you want?" she boldly spoke up again.

" It's dangerous for a woman to ask so many questions..." Freiza murmured, gently caressing her smooth face with an icy hand, the touch of his appendages nearly made her shiver, she wanted to kick him into the dirt... but she knew she had to wait, perhaps she would have some use for him after all, as far as getting information went.

" I guess I'm a little bolder than most".

To Freiza, Achika was the unattainable goal; King Vegeta's daughter, a high prize for one worthy enough. She could either make or break his empire, yet if he had her as an asset, Freiza knew his success would be great, he would have total control, and finally conquer the saiyan planet like he always wanted.

For years rumors flooded that his bastard child was dead after exile... King Vegeta told his people she was murdered; and yet he had not a shred of fatherly remorse or lust for revenge.

For so many years Freiza had to struggle and scratch his way to where he was now... still a ruler... yet one with limits.. and few saiyan minions, he would not be able to conquer the saiyan planet on his own, for that he needed her.

" You never answered my question... what do you want?" Achika prodded again, holding her ground yet allowing Freiza the disgusting luxuries of putting his hands on her for the time being.

" What I want..? I assumed it was obvious... you're King Vegeta's daughter... and a full blooded saiyan just like your brother... if you wanted to you could have been just like him; cold, ruthless, a bloodthirsty warrior with power, instead you chose exile. I want power.. and total control.. I want you.. Lady Achika".

" And you think I will turn tail just like that? What are you dense?!" she snapped, whipping her head around to face him, growing visibly agitated.

" I'm sure you will need some convincing... I'm not asking you to kill anyone... I'm just asking you to consider becoming who you were born to be; enough with this facade of trying to be so unlike your brother! Stop trying to evade your kin and bloodline! Embrace it" he finished, manipulation and devious thoughts high in his tone.

" No you're just asking me to betray Namek... I won't do it" Achika replied simply.

Freiza sighed lightly, and waited a few moments before going over to her once more... Achika nearly vomited in her mouth when she felt his rough tail-like appendage touch her skin, running slowly up her body like a serpent.

" Think of it this way Darling... either agree with my terms or I will destroy this entire planet... you can save the ashes.. and the lives here... you know the stories about me, you really think you'll be able to win? With that half assed ascension of yours?" he spoke in a demeaning manner, a grin of superiority evident on his face.

Achika's eyes widened... he knew... everything.

" I've been watching you for some time now... your brother is just a pawn... you are the real prize... the true last piece of the puzzle in my conquest... Confide in my words... and you will be able to save that namekian boy you're so fond of.. from the reaper... and also your lover... the son of Piccolo Daimou".

Images flashed through her mind, of all the people that were dead to her... Dende, Kami, Son Goku, Krillin, Pikkon ... and Piccolo; would she really risk their lives on a chance that she could win against Freiza?.

Her power was strong, but her ascension wasn't complete.. she had always doubted herself... especially when it came to a matter so serious.

" I can see that you're no longer speaking.."

" Shut up".

" It's fine to see the truth... you cannot stand up against me.. don't you see? To save the ones you love you must join me".

" I won't fall for your tricks like a dog!" Achika screamed, losing all control in that moment, and sending an energy blast Freiza's way. It hit the spot where he stood, leaving only clouds of smoke and a crater behind. Never would she allow any man to have control over her like that, to demean and manipulate her like her father had, for so many years.

There was silence for a few seconds... followed by the muffled chuckles of Freiza.. closing in on her.

He appeared behind her in a flash, with a smug look on his face, as he hit her over the head with his arm, sending her to the ground, almost knocking her out fully. She coughed up blood onto the dirt before staggering to sit up.

Freiza moved in closer, thinking he had the upper hand, but did not expect the arrival of a stranger to come into the mix. The person called Achika's name, getting her attention, and when Freiza saw who it was, his eyes flickered with a sense of relief, perhaps this arrival could be used to his advantage.

"Piccolo! What are you doing! Get out of here!" Achika called to the man that levitated to the ground before them.

" So this is Freiza..." he snarled, then glanced over to the woman, " Are you alright?" he asked.

" I-I'm fine" Achika replied softly, smiling at the sight of him; though as she tried to move into a sitting position, Freiza kicked her in attempt to keep her down and it worked. He also noticed that bothered Piccolo as well, as he looked furious and his fists balled to the point of seemingly visible discomfort.

" I can see I've made you upset... clearly this witch is of some importance to you.." Freiza taunted, letting a heart chuckle escape his throat.

" Stay away from her... your conflict is with me now" Piccolo asserted, eyes hardening into a firm stare.

" I don't think so..." Freiza began, causing confusion between the other two, his eyes flickering towards the saiyan princess, " Here is your choice Achika... make your choice... or I kill this weakling here and now".

" What is he talking about!? How does he know your name? Don't speak to him!" Piccolo ordered.

" He knows everything... he knows me" Achika murmured in a broken sentence, forcing the surging pain to momentarily subside as she shakily rose to her feet.

" What is your answer?".

" I answer to no one, you ugly poor excuse for royalty!" Achika snapped back, causing Freiza to become enraged.

" Well you will witness the first life on this planet to be taken away!" Freiza called, sending an energy blast towards Piccolo. The namekian tried to shield himself, but it was too latr, and was engulfed in a sea of dust, debris and ash.

" No!".

Achika ran towards Piccolo, she could see his still form lying there as the smoke cleared, his clothes tattered, his body bruised and beaten, yet he was still alive; she knew his heart was beating as soon as she took him into her arms.

_' What have I done?'._

" Now look where your insolence brought you" Freiza continued, moving towards them, mocking the woman.

Achika got on the defense, putting herself between Freiza and Piccolo, who began to stir and open his eyes, trying to conjure even the faintest whisper.

" I'll kill you for this".

" Try if you can; it won't get you anywhere... you're lucky I didn't want to waste my energy on killing this fool!".

Achika went silent.

" I'm giving you an ultimatum... eternal power... or being the cause of his death.. and Namek's demise".

"D-Don't..." Piccolo whispered in the faintest, hoarse sound, using all his strength to move his fingers only an inch, in attempt to grab at Achika.

He had a point; it was here that Achika made either the smartest or most foolish decision of her life. However when she made this, she was not thinking of herself.. she was thinking about Dende's loving smile, her affection for Piccolo, respect for Kami and the prosperity of Namek... she would not be the cause of it's downfall and so many deaths; soon enough she would find a way to destroy Freiza, betray him and kill his pathetic being... and get her revenge on the Saiyan planet in the proccess... but as for right now, her actions were fueled by selfless desires.

" I don't have a choice" she murmured grimly, words being addressed to Piccolo, " I cannot handle taking a chance on a power surge that happened once... and may not happen again... we don't have anymore time..so I will try and make best of the situation".

His eyes went wide as she smiled at him, and lightly kissed his forehead, yet Piccolo was too weak to move or speak at the moment, something he mentally chastised himself for.

Achika looked up to see a shadow engulf her, and before her stood a warrior with black hair and blue and white armor.

He extended his strong hand to her, with a devious grin on his face, nothing loving or warm came from the smile in Prince Vegeta's face, just the selfish glee or knowing he had obtained his sister for Freiza.. and he would soon be wallowing in his greed.

"Vegeta..." she murmured, surprised. Achika gently lay Piccolo back on the ground to rest, apologizing to him with a solmen gaze, before taking her brother's hand and standing. Before her were other saiyan soldiers, the repulsive Nappa and another, she vaguely remembered being known as Brolly.

" See now? All things can be compromised" Freiza murmured, putting a hand on the female's shoulder.

" Don't touch me swine" she simply warned him, physically removing his hand from her shoulder and leading the way ahead.

Vegeta knew this could be the start of a great beginning. In time he would find a way to erase his sister from the picture completely, even if he had to kill her himself, but for now she was the cause of his soon to be uprising... he would allow her to prosper... to benefit himself for now... as of this moment they were on the same side.

" T-traitor..." Piccolo scoffed softly, engulfed in his rage; he knew why Achika felt that she needed to ally herself with Freiza, it was not out of pure desire, but that fact did not dissolve his anger.

Nappa looked at Achika with a sort of desire, but it was quickly vanquished when Freiza glared at him, with a sort of possession. Achika was his soon to be bride, his toy, his bitch... whatever way you wanted to look at it the outcome was the same...

Freiza would benefit from her power and bloodline... then when she is no longer useful... she will be thrown out like trash.

Vegeta grimaced as he could see the same thing Freiza saw in his sister; the potential to be something great, the power within her... her hatred could be channeled into something that even he could not stop. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! And she was a threat to his ego and title.

He did not know yet about her ascension which was probably a good thing, but he knew to prevent any further problems, Achika had to be exterminated... the sooner the better.

Piccolo groaned in agony, looking up as the figure of Freiza hovered over him, " If I see you again vermin I won't be so generous... I suggest you stay away from the female... she doesn't belong to you anymore... the bitch is mine!" he threatened, eyes narrowing in a malevolent seriousness.

Freiza then walked back to his group; Achika was not questioned or taunted... she was an asset to Freiza now, she belonged to Freiza... all of the other men knew not to mess with her... for that would be the equivalent of crossing Freiza.. and that would be signing their own death sentences.

Achika didn't say a word, she stood, keeping her dignity and pride intact, as well as standing her ground, she feared not Freiza or her kin... she was merely playing along with this charade for the time being... until she found a better plan.

Little did she know she had dug herself into a ditch... and this time it would be ten times harder to to get herself out.

As the group left the area, soon they were out of sight. What made Piccolo most nervous was that Achika did not look back once; was she truly doing this for the sake of others? Or had he been the fool all along?.

He did not know, nor could he find out.

The impact of the blow weakened him, and nearly shattered the bones in one of his legs. For now he just laid in that crater, staring up at the calm sky, contemplating the chaos that is certainly about to unfold... either awaiting death... or someone to come to his aid.

----

Dende looked up at the sky, a panic striken expression crossed his former joyous demeanor, something had worried him, shaken him. An aura he felt, dark and terrible, terrifying, and it had mixed with an energy he recognized all too well...

"Achika-chan... something bad has happened" he murmured in a defeated, almost squeaky tone.

" Dende... what is it?" Kami asked, looking to the small boy; then the energy hit him, and the elder's face turned in dismay and disbelief. He was shocked, did what he think had happened really occur? It couldn't be, he wished he had been mistaken, but by the appearance of the dark clouds creeping out from the shadows and the mixing of such different energied, Kami only came to two conclusions.

Either Achika had betrayed them, or she had been destroyed by Freiza.

He prayed to the heavens he was wrong, but his gut told him that he had predicted correctly on this one.

"Dende... where is Piccolo?" asked Kami, in a monotonous voice.

" He went to find Achika-chan, he left in quite a hurry" replied the innocent child.


	17. Chapter 17: The Truth about Freiza

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

Achika stared down at the armor cladding her slender form. No longer was she wearing the dress that belonged to her deceased mother, instead of it replaced an armor much like her brother's, blue spandex material under white and gold armor, yet hers was more elegant, made from ivory and metal; it was the armor of a warrior, and Freiza's bride.

She slid the last white glove over her fist, clenching it to obtain the full effect... of feeling important.

For years she wanted nothing more than to stand beside her brother as an equal warrior... she wanted so badly to wear the armor he wore ever since childhood, proudly given to the prodigy by the doting King Vegeta. She envied it to the point of sickness... now as she was older and finally had it... it was ironic... she couldn't feel anymore sick about it.

Everything about it just seemed so very wrong.

" You certainly look the part... I'll give you that" a voice crowded in her bubble of solitude, a voice dripping with malice, one she knew very well.

" Even in old age... you still don't know when you're not welcome... brother" she murmured, dark eyes flickering towards him.

" Hn, I really don't think you should be the one passing out judgment calls" he snapped back, " be grateful; where you are now is better than being dead".

" Oh what a comforting thought".

" Your head couldn't fill any bigger without exploding from ignorance".

" Perhaps the only common trait we both share" Achika replied with a firm, sly stare. " Let's get this straight.. this is only a temporary solution..." she reassured him, not wanting him to think that they had now become allies or something ridiculous like that.

" Until you find something better?" he scoffed, almost bursting into laughter, raising a heavy brow.

" It's none of your concern".

" Forget about Namek... and that creature you've become so attached you".

" Unlike you Vegeta, I have a shred of compassion for all living things" she murmured, in a monotonous drone, " Not like it's any of your concern".

" How noble... " he replied, sarcasm seeping from his tongue.

" I would rather die than become Freiza's whore... the namekians have been good to me... I will continue to fight... for them.. and my own reasons".

"And what may that be? Your beloved revenge?".

Achika's eyes widened.

" Surprisingly little sister, I have not forgotten your weak vow, spoken in hush whispers all those years ago" he began, moving closer to her, putting his gloved hands to her face, much to her own surprise, the closest thing to a loving gesture she had ever received from Vegeta certainly caught her off guard... even frightened her a little.

Her eyes narrowed in hatred and determination; Achika was strong... she had grown to be, her brother could not control her anymore.

" You plan to kill me now?".

She was quiet for a moment, words escaped her throat in a bitter, uncaring drabble.

" If I have to... I will... but you are not my primary target".

" And you think you can?".

" Your underestimation doesn't demean me anymore Vegeta; I'm stronger than you believe me to be".

" We'll see about that Achika; if you defy Freiza... he will kill you; you've dug yourself into a hole now... he won't let you go now... the only way you could escape him is in a casket... you're much too valuable to him".

"Freiza doesn't worry me".

" Well he should... you should hurry... about an hour ago he was asking for you" Vegeta began, leaving the room without a care of her well being, or even a farewell, not a smile, nothing; as if she was just a useless lump.

Achika watched him go, standing there for a moment, in a daze.

Overlooking the content of their conversation in her head, her mind came to Dende... and Piccolo. The last time she saw Piccolo he was near death... was he alright? Was he breathing? He probably hated her for betraying them like this... she wouldn't blame him, but what else could she do? Freiza would have killed them right then and there... then who would protect Namek? Son Goku and Krillin wouldn't be able to do it alone.

" Piccolo..." she whispered, untraceable in tone, eyes narrowing in an overwhelming sorrow, as if she was about to cry.

"Lady Achika" a voice called, entering the room of the large spacecraft Freiza had arrived into Namek on. He was a hulking man, with black hair and a story behind him, a true born saiyan, in later years he would be called a legend.

" Brolly... what is it?" she asked.

" Freiza wishes to see you..".

"And he sent you?".

Brolly nodded.

" That cowardly---" she began, but Brolly interrupted her.

" You shouldn't say such things... if Freiza hears you... he may get angry and hurt you..".

" Why in the hell should that matter to you vermin?!".

In his explanation, she could sense Brolly's body language shifting, growing more uncomfortable by the passing second.

" Lady Achika has a pretty face... it would be ruined by the smears of blood".

Achika's eyes widened briefly, and she couldn't help but softly smile, for she knew Brolly would not be one to get in her way, who knows, perhaps she could even trust him to a slight extent.

She nodded, " Thank you for your concern".

" Would you like me to go with you?" the man offered, seeing only a tiny woman before him, with fair features... not a daughter of Kings, or a super saiyan.

She shook her head, " I will be fine" she told him, and took her time in her exit. She could sense Freiza's energy, so there was no need in being confused. Walking down the corridors, she received many stares from the few minions Freiza had brought with him, some loyal, others recruited out of fear or slavery.

In a dark room she entered, greeted by the slithering menace known as Freiza, he went to her like an insect drawn to the light, yet she did not stir.

" You asked to see me?".

" Is it so odd to request the company of my bride?" he murmured, placing his hands upon her shoulders, feeling the warmth of her beating flesh radiating under his cold, serpentine-like fingers.

" I agreed to no such thing".

" But you will.... you realize you've put yourself into this... and you won't be able to leave..".

"You underestimate me".

"As you do yourself, otherwise you would have resisted".

She went silent; for once he wasn't totally wrong.

" As soon as I figure out something... I will free myself from your demented grip! I will kill you and all others who oppose me! Namek will not rot!".

Growing in anger and irritation, Freiza tightened his grip on her, pulling back her arms so he had total control, if she tried to move, she would only bring herself more pain. " You know... you're just like a stubborn horse... I think all you need is to be... broken!" he proclaimed, whispering into her ear, in a rather tempting manner, before narrowing his eyes, as his fast came into a hard swing upon Achika's skull.

A faint cracking noise was heard as the blow came into effect.

Achika laid on the ground, motionless for a few moments. Freiza only looked down at her with a triumphant, superior smirk, then took his leave as he was beckoned by Brolly and another saiyan.

Finally, Achika staggered shakingly to her knees, able to see Freiza barely through messy bangs. She stared at him with a glare of resentment and a burning hatred. She nearly fell back to the ground into unconsciousness once more... but fought it with all her might.

That would mean Freiza's attempt at domination succeeded... he would have won.

"Lady Achika" came a strong voice as a tall figure shadowed over her.

She looked up and smiled softly, seeing who stood there, seemingly concerned.

" I-I'm alright Brolly... you should go to Freiza... " she told him, knowing the punishment for defying his orders.

Seeing her struggle, Brolly went with what he thought was right. He admired Achika in a way, what she was doing, and her ability to be so strong against Freiza, when all other beings he knew of cowared in his master's shadow.

He easily pulled her to her feet with one strong, massive arm.

Achika couldn't help but blush lightly, but it quickly vanished. He reminded her of someone.... her father... but not in a foul way..the only thing that Brolly and her father had in common, was being so powerful; she had a feeling he would grow to become something known in the future.

" Thank you... you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself" she murmured, averting her eyes to the side in slight uneasiness.

" I won't say a word" he replied with a light grin.

"Brolly?".

"Hm?".

" Why do you call me Lady Achika?".

" It's not everyday you encounter a child of such nobility... perhaps Freiza dismisses that fact... but I happen to know who to give my respects to".

" My brother's rank is higher than mine".

" Hn, not in my eyes" Brolly scoffed; In his mind, Vegeta was a swine who only thought of himself, he was a disgrace to saiyans, just like his father. A true noble would want to protect their lineage, be selfless... what he saw in Achika was an entirely different mold that made Prince Vegeta and his father, she was nothing like them... for the sake of the throne, perhaps that was a good thing after all.

" Thanks for being so kind..." she responded, thinking he wasn't being serious with her. Still, the compliment meant a lot more to her than Brolly probably realized, even if it was just playful talk. She gave him a glance in farewell and left the room, leaving the saiyan servant there, to ponder in his own thoughts and questionings.

"You miss someone, am I right?" Brolly's voice called after her.

She stopped, surprised by his words, and smiled lightly, " How did you know?".

"You seem...sorrowful".

" I miss a few people... some more than others...".

" Who are they?".

" My teacher... a little boy... and a man".

"You sound fond of them".

" I am".

" Do you love him?".

Achika went silent as a crimson shade flashed over her pale cheeks. Suddenly, she became defensive just as Brolly had expected her to; he knew not the feelings of love or warmth, he was curious, so why not ask?

" I highly doubt that is something you should ask me!" she snapped.

" It's a simple question" he continued cooly, grinning lightly.

Achika sighed lightly, Brolly had been nothing but decent to her... so why lie to him?

" Maybe I do.... but it doesn't matter, I will most likely never see any of them again" she told them, jerking her head allowing her cockiness to overtake her momentarily, " Why are you asking? Jealous?" she prodded, grinning.

" Don't be ridiculous" Brolly scoffed, making his way to exit the room, " Try not to get into too much mischief" he added in a lighthearted manner, leaving the room to most likely join Freiza in his tirade.

"I can't promise anything".

----

"Mister Piccolo?" asked Dende, poking at his shoulder as the older namekian sat in meditation. Annoyed by the child's interruption, he snapped back in a harsh tone, he hadn't been in the best of moods since his wounds were healed by Dende and Kami's healing powers. It had been probably seven hours since he had been found in the spot where Achika had left him, thank Shen Lon someone did.

" What is it!".

" Are you still mad at Achika-chan? You can't be forever".

His eyes narrowed as the chain of events previous played out in his head like a terrible movie, " There is nothing to say Dende... she betrayed us all" he murmured lowly, tone seeping with resentment.

Dende frowned a bit, " I'm sure what she did... she did it for a good reason".

" Or maybe she just went back with her own kind... perhaps that was her plan all along... don't be so naive boy. She's one of them... a monkey tail, you were foolish to put your trust in such a creature" Piccolo finished.

Dende stepped back a bit, nearly bursting into tears at Piccolo's cruel words, he then ran off.

Piccolo did not apologize or feel sympathy for the boy; all he felt was betrayal... and a blind rage, one that couldn't be sated unless the female saiyan was dead.

The sky was clear and quiet, the only thing that lulled over the hills was the gentle caresses of the breeze; there was nothing... without Achika here, to Piccolo, everything just seemed empty.

"So.. what's the game plan now?" asked a voice that hovered over Piccolo like a pesky fly. He looked up to be greeted by bright orange garb, and a look of eagerness by Son Goku, just another saiyan.

" What do you mean?".

" Well... we're going to get Freiza right?".

" Eventually yes".

" Well we can't wait too long! Miss Achika is there, she needs our help!".

" How in the hell do you know that?! She doesn't need help! She has crossed sides now!" Piccolo hissed.

" And that's what you think?" Goku asked, dumbfounded, raising a brow.

"It isn't a mere thought, it's the truth. You saiyans are all the same... you preach peace but in the end you turn your back on the ones you have alliances with... you're filthy backstabbers... nothing about your race has changed over the centuries" Piccolo replied, slowly standing to his knees, eyes growing dark as stone.

" Either you're that pissed... or you're just ignorant, would you tell Miss Achika that?" Goku asked, eyes narrowing in irritation.

" She isn't apart of our lives anymore... she had made her choice" he coldly decided, brushing the idea of Achika away as if she was nothing, and that is what got Son Goku the most angry.

"If she didn't do what she did, Freiza would have killed you !" Goku snapped back, leaving Piccolo in momentary silence.

" She still betrayed us all" the green warrior murmured.

" You really don't know what Freiza wants do you? His empire is failing... he's gathering all other fighters from the planets he conquers and forces them into servitude... so you have any idea of what having Achika's bloodline could do for him? If he forces her hand... he will be unstoppable".

The thought of Achika having anything to do with Freiza never mind a forced marriage was enough to make Piccolo physically sick at the thought.

"That's even worse".

" I don't believe Miss Achika left us for that reason... she never was on Freiza's side... I'm sure it is just temporary... ".

" Of course you would think so".

" So you're telling me the love she has for Dende? The way she looks at you? That was all just bullshit! Saiyan lies?" Goku asked, trying to get through to Piccolo; if he and Krillin were going to fight Freiza and try to help Achika, they needed Piccolo on their side; he was a strong fighter... and a useful asset.

As Goku went closer to Piccolo, there was a silence that lasted only a few moments, before Piccolo pushed Goku to the side briskly, and walked off.

" I don't know what to believe anymore" Piccolo mused softly.

"Hey Goku! What's up?" asked Krillin, going over to his taller friend.

Son Goku watched Piccolo leave for a moment, before turning to Krillin.

"We're going after Freiza Krillin, that's what; gather whoever you can".

"What about Mister Piccolo?".

" We'll go with or without his help regardless".

Krillin was taken back by the sternness in Goku's eyes, but nodded in agreement, knowing his childhood friend knew what he was doing.

----

"Where is my brother?".

"He'll return with us shortly... there is some business we must attend to that I want you to be apart of... my dear" Freiza chuckled, overlooking the powerful female that hesitantly stood by his side; she didn't trust him one bit.. he knew that, which is why he knew he had to be cautious with her.

Saiyans tended to linger like an odor... neither could you completely break them into what you wanted... no matter how much you tried... a defect that grew to be greatly tiresome.

" You know your brother doesn't care what happens to you".

"That may be so... but neither should he be forced to be enslaved by you... he should be on his planet...".

Freiza couldn't help but burst into a heartly, cynical laugh.

" What in the hell is so funny?".

" So I assume you didn't know..".

" Know what?".

" The saiyan planet... along with everyone else in it".

Achika nearly lost her breath in her shock, " You lying sunnovabitch!".

" Don't believe me? Ask Vegeta...he'll tell you".

"And you were responsible?".

Freiza didn't say a word, he only grinned with a discrete sense of pride.

" And my father?".

" He is no longer of this world".

" You killed him..." Achika growled, eyes narrowing in an indescribable rage; she never knew what happened to her planet, or the monstrosities committed there.. Freiza destroyed everything before she could get her own revenge, but after hearing what he had done, revenge wasn't important anymore.... it almost made her feel equivalent to him if she had done so.

She could picture it all so well, Freiza had been the puppeteer of fear all these years... while she sat back and did nothing. Even if she was exiled, even after everything her father did for her.... she couldn't help but feel rage against Freiza... and remorse for both her father and brother.

She saw everything now, Vegeta was always a clone of her father... but in a way she pitied him now... Freiza turned him into a monster... because her father was gone.. he did not have a chance to grow into anyone else.

The more she thought about it, the more intense the desire to skin Freiza alive became.

" I can see I've upset you... but now you see... your father couldn't stand up to me, I took over and destroyed the planet of a proud and powerful race... one of the most formiddable... what makes you think you, a bastard child can? The legend of the super saiyan doesn't exist.." Freiza began, staring at her in a manipulative manner.

" Don't come near me!" she warned, yet Freiza did not listen.

" Don't resist me... if you don't want to end up in the ground feeding maggots... I suggest you do what I tell you to" he told her.

" I am not like my kind! I will not cower to you! Death doesn't scare them... for them I'll take great pleasure in killing you with my bare hands!" Achika hissed, withsuch a fire intensity for a woman, it made Freiza become more intrigued by her, drawn to her like a drug.

Overlooking the scene came Brolly, Nappa and Vegeta, who only looked on in surprise.

" It looks like a fight's brewin' " Nappa proclaimed with a grin.

" Against Freiza? Is your sister mad Vegeta?!" Brolly exclaimed in shock.

" She can't be serious..." murmured Vegeta, eyes widening slightly, in surprise and a very faint pang of concern; what on earth made that wench think she could defeat Freiza when all others before her, more strong and worthy failed so miserably?

Freiza looked Achika straight in the eyes, " So then, what will your choice be? A foolish death, or staying with me?".

Achika went silent as Freiza circled her, caressing her shoulders with his fingers that had shed so much blood, as he spoke in a low tone, so close to her face, taking in the almost flowery scent of her skin and hair.

" You won't save Namek or anyone else if you choose to rebel".

" That didn't stop you from destroying my planet... did it?!" she growled, eyes flickering towards him, locking onto their prey, much to Freiza's surprise and dismay.

" Huh?".

Letting a scream of rage emerge from her throat, a glow of white energy formed around Achika, as she gathered a golden energy blast inbetween both hands, and sent it Freiza's way. It seemed like an eternity, for the male saiyans were shocked to see the famel defy Freiza in such a way; yet Freiza would not give up on obtaining her without a very ferocious fight, he would only kill her if he had no other choice.

The blast hit Freiza's ribcage with a horrible, gut cracking sound, the light and impact blinding those around them. The stream of energy sent Freiza into a nearby cliff, in which it made a large crater, rocks hitting the ground while smoke covered the area.

Achika only stood there, waiting, watching for any sign of Freiza... who still had not emerged from the blast.

" What on earth is wrong with you?! He'll kill you!" Vegeta cried out.

However, Achika wasn't paying attention to Vegeta's warnings. She only was keeping her eyes out, scanning the area, preparing for a possible attack most likely coming her way soon. She might have given in before, but in knowing this new information, there was no doubt now about killing Freiza, even if she had to die in the process... peace for everyone else... even Vegeta was enough for her.

She had a new sense of vengeance now... a new goal; in a way she had closure, no longer was her anger directed towards her father, and her determination in ending his life...

Freiza already did that for her, in an awful way... along with the rest of her kin, her planet was now nothing more than a memory.

No more did she want to hide behind a shameful past, and a exilement fueled by fear and resentment. No longer did she want to disown her family heritage or her planet's meaning, she had decided embracing it and putting the past behind her was more important right now.

" For my planet... and all of the kin you murdered! I will be the one to carry your head on a stake! You hear me Freiza!!" Achika called out.

No longer was she Achika the bastard, Achika the unwanted, the mistake, a threat to the prodigy... no...

Now she was Achika the warrior, the hope, the super Saiyan.... the last Princess of her kin.


	18. Chapter 18: Sibling Rivalry

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

Nothing came from the debris, Achika couldn't even sense a trace of a presence. That was her mistake; turning for just a second, and in that second, Freiza appeared behind her with a wretched smirk, using his tail to hit her in the spine, feeling something crack between impacts.

A gurgling moan of agony emerged from the female's throat, as she was thrown to the ground. Quickly she managed to her feet, shakingly of course, and got back into a defensive position. It was clear that she was in immense pain, despite her best efforts to mask it, but Freiza could see right through her facade, and he relished every second of it.

"What are you doing you crazy wretch!? Are you insane?" Nappa called; he knew the terrors Freiza held and caused, why was this girl fighting it? Was she really that dense, or just the pure result of her father's ignorance?

Achika did not listen to the yells, she just focused all of her attention and rage towards Freiza.

"Despite all of the warnings... and the stories... you still have the balls... to go against me.. like your brother you should learn..." Freiza murmured coldly, harshly, walking towards the woman slowly yet calmly, as if they were childhood friends.

" I would rather die than join forces with the likes of you" she spat.

"That can be arranged quite easily... yet you have more value than me to just kill you right away... pity isn't it?".

" I refuse to be your dog like the rest of those pitiful swines... and they call themselves men" she scoffed, referring to her older brother and the other remaining saiyans that bent to Freiza's every whim.

"Then how about my bride?" Freiza asked, eyes glimmering with a strange sense of victory.

In response to that, Achika didn't say a word, she only spit at the ground, an inch away from Freiza's feet, and returned the icy stare of inferiority and repulsion.

" I'll take that as a stubborn refusal... for now" Freiza murmured, supposing he would truly have to break this wretched girl before she slumped to her knees before him, fearing him in all his glory... she truly was her father's filthy offspring.

" I'll give you a refusal!" she snapped back, giving Freiza a rather rude, un-lady like gesture of exposing only one finger to him, her middle finger, erect, with a cocky grin.

Freiza frowned, not appreciating her disrespect at all. He sent an energy blast her way, Achika outstretched her arms in attempt to physically block it, match it with her own strength and force it to diminish in her hands, much like she had been taught in her training sessions previous with Son Goku and Piccolo.

However, when the white giant ball of energy came towards her, her eyes went white in realization that the blast was just too big for her to do so; it was making a crater in the earth by just gliding over it, destroying everything in its way.

Just when she thought she was done for, she flinched instinctively.

Seconds later, when impact should have taken affect, she felt nothing, she should have been dead.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a familiar figure before her, with green skin wearing a white cloak. He had blocked the blast and seemingly it took a lot out of him to throw it off to the side, allowing it to collide with a massive boulder, watching it crumble instantly.

" Stand up" the man bellowed, lifting her to her feet by pulling her up roughly by the arm.

"P-Piccolo..." Achika murmured in shock.

Along with Piccolo appeared Krillin and Son Goku, who observed the saiyans in the distance, yet their primary target ahead was their main goal in annihilation.

" So you must be Freiza..." Goku spoke up.

"How kind of you to notice... and who the hell are you?" Freiza asked, tail twitching in curiosity and irritation.

"I'm the one who will put your madness to an end!" Goku responded, and lunged at Freiza. The two of them started off in a spar, merely testing out each other's abilities, nothing more. As time passed did it only escalate into a full on fight, very intense and focused.

"Why did you come here?" asked Achika, tugging at Piccolo's arm lightly, she was certain he hated her for what she did, that she would never see him again, but she was so relieved he was.

" I made a promise to you didn't I? That I wouldn't let you fight alone? I'm a man of my word..." he responded with a light smile, one that Achika returned.

"You think we can really do this?".

" Weren't you the one with all the confidence?".

" Now I'm not so sure..." she murmured, averting her eyes to the floor, interrupted by a firm hand on her shoulder and a hard gaze.

" Listen to me, just remember what I told you... if he wins then what becomes of it? Destruction and death... do you want that?".

" Of course I don't".

" Then do what you must to end it; kill him.... you may be the only saiyan here that can".

After a long pause, Achika looked up at him and slowly nodded, her doubt and panic slowly subsiding like a rift in the tide.

----

"Pikkon! What in the hell are you doing!" cried the raspy overbearing voice of the purple skinned, roundish West Kai.

His prized warrior's eyes were stern and still; he had seen the invisible aura that was reeking in the air, slowly covering the clouds... it was like a disease, and Achika was caught up in it all, he didn't know if she was alive or dead... he had to know what was going on... if he couldn't go and help himself.

"Please West Kai... I must look into your crystal".

" For what?".

" I fear Freiza's energy is making its way to other planets".

" I think you just want to gawk at that pretty little monkey girl! You aren't getting your kicks from my crystal!" the Kai announced, pointing a finger, causing the other fighters to stop what they were doing and give their master strange looks, but were quickly put back to work by his reprimands.

His words echoed in the fighter's ears... and from then on, images of Achika flooded his mind, their first encounter... their journey to Otherworld.

It was then that he began to realize... he _was_ in love with her. Even if he never knew what that tender emotion was like even while his heart was still beating, if the intense desires to protect Achika and be with her wasn't love or some type of affection, he didn't know what was.

What was it that defines such a thing? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing for certain...

He didn't want Achika to die... and just stand by and do nothing to at least try and prevent it.

She was a Saiyan, and made great progress; he knew because he could sense traces of her energy all the way from Namek, to Nakor. It baffled him, but her spirit was what made it more believable for him; they were two totally different entities... after all he was dead.

Still, he thought a dead man could offer her what the namekian could not... affection.

She was infatuated with Piccolo, he knew this; the looks she gave him were not the same glances he had received from her. He had a way to get her so troubled and flustered... but yet there was something he had...

He had the ability to love her... to take care of her and show her the love he felt..

After all, namekians knew no feelings of love or passion, tenderness, it wasn't in their genes or programming, it was like a foreign disease to them... not to mention they were asexual beings...

Piccolo was not a match for what Achika deserved in Pikkon's eyes.

In fact, he would rather see her with a fully endowed, capable saiyan male as a mate; even if it didn't have to be him, at least it would be someone who could potentially make her genuinely happy...

From all that she suffered... Pikkon wanted her to be happy...

All Pikkon had to do was stare at the Kai, touching his shoulder with a firm, yet desperate grip; his eyes were stern and serious... he meant business... this was no fooling matter, and he wanted the Kai to know he would not give up.

" In all respect Master... you can either hand me the crystal willingly or I will take it by force" he murmured, in a monotonous rift.

The Kai saw the look in Pikkon's eyes, and it took some time, but he eventually did give in.

Pikkon watched as the Kai worked his mystical energy and picture started to come through, through the blurry crystal, and everything came into view, Pikkon focusing in intently, what he saw surprised him.

It was Namek; green and lush... so Achika did make it there.

For that he couldn't help but softly smile.

He saw a group of saiyans, along with a white alien looking thing... that must have been Freiza, engaged in a fight with a man whom it took some time for him to recognize, it was the infamous Son Goku, and a bald man nearby.

King Kai did well in picking them it seemed.

Then he saw her... she was alive, that fact that he could see with his own eyes made the lump in his heart dissipate, yet it emerged again once he caught sight of whose side she was standing by...

The namekian's, why wasn't he surprised...

Kai glanced over to Pikkon, seeing his sudden distress, " Ah... I see now... she wants the namek?" he asked aloud, snickering in almost a mocking manner, poking fun at Pikkon's jealousy and foolish anger.

That was a mistake; for Pikkon show back with a phrase that he would never have spoken to his master, if he already wasn't so heated.

"Shut up Kai, unless you want me to assist you permanently".

Pikkon stood erect, seemingly ready to take flight, until the Kai interrupted him with words.

" You're going to go there? What will you say once you get there? She seems to be a very headstrong female... I'm sure she won't want your help".

" I don't care if she wants it or not... I told her I would protect her...".

" But the mission you set out for is over... unless you're now seeking a new goal... that has nothing to do with fighting".

Pikkon was silent for the moment.

" I don't trust the namekian with her life".

" But you trust yourself? You can take on Freiza?" West Kai asked, knowing fully well of the capabilities of both Pikkon and Freiza, but deciding so bluntly like this? Decisions so brash usually ended up in disaster from what he had seen.

" I'm already dead... what do I have to lose?".

" What do you have to gain? If you have no chance of taking her heart?".

" I'm not planning on leaving Nakor for this girl Master, if that's what you are thinking".

" You didn't plan to get so attached? You say that now...".

" Everything changed... when she came here; I don't fully know for sure where her heart lies...".

" So then perhaps it's worth the journey to find out?".

" Perhaps..." Pikkon answered blankly.

"What will you do?".

---

"Freiza... let me take care of this buffoon" Vegeta spoke up with a snide grin, approaching the two in a spar with a confident type of stride.

That was until a figure got in his way, landing in the direction of himself and his leader; Vegeta was surprised, yet scowled in annoyance. He stepped back a bit, a defense he had learned upon instinct, it was a habit now, even if the figure before him he saw as no threat; that may have been his first mistake.

" You still find a way to pry yourself directly in my way" he crudely commented, narrowing his eyes at the female blocking his path, seemingly just as serious as he was.

" If you want Freiza.... you have to get through me first" she told him.

Piccolo only watched from above in awe and somewhat concern; if any fight was worth watching, this was one of them; the two last offspring the deceased King Vegeta, both equal in power and potential.

Vegeta only scoffed, writing her off with a bitter look and tried to move past her, shoving her to the side, " Get out of my way weakling!" he snapped, yet didn't expect his weak little sister that he always had the control over to retaliate.

Never before would he have expected Achika to turn around and have the guts to bite the hand that fed her.... clearly something had changed over the past years... it was something he just overlooked, or was too pigheaded to take into consideration.

The hand that proceeded to shove her, Achika held locked in place, giving her brother a stern look.

He was surprised and taken back, especially at the fact that her grip was something he couldn't free from easily.

" Ah, so I see you are serious; if you want to sign your own death warrant here and now, so be it" Vegeta mused, taking a few steps away from her, and powering up to a higher level as Achika was able to do, engulfing himself in a white glowing impact and wind forces.

"I won't be thrown off to the side! This will be the last time you underestimate me Vegeta! I promise you that!".

"And you think you can kill me? You stupid woman?!".

" If I have to, I promise you I will exterminate whoever gets in my way" she more promised than threatened, in a loud yet low tone.

She did the same as Vegeta, powering up to the highest level she could, but yet it was not Super Saiyan like she had hoped. She figured that was a power that could not only be harnessed by mere will, she hadn't had time to even control it that much; for her sake and the sake of this war... she hoped she would find a way to unlock it, and quick.

" If you had the power to kill me, father would have had rid of you at your putrid birth!".

"Well then... we'll find out now, won't we?" she asked, as the fifteen second silence overcame them. Glances were exchanged, and the only thing that sounded in that small area was the rustling of the wind against the dirt.

A smirk twisted upon the saiyan prince's lips, " You're right about one thing".

" I look forward to it" she responded, returning the smile.

It was the only common thing she and her brother ever shared; the passion for fighting, wanting to be the best, the neverending desire to get stronger, it was in their blood, their race and lineage... it was distilled in their minds for years...

It was what made them who they were..

"Achika!" Piccolo called.

She looked over at him as he only spoke one phrase, he told her to be careful, and she knew he meant it. Achika couldn't help but smile, then turn her attention back to Vegeta, who only commented bitterly upon her relationship with the namekian.

" I see you're pathetic nature has reached an all time low".

" How is that brother?".

" You make friends with alien creatures now... I guess I can't blame you... if your loneliness and self pity truly drove you to such extremities" he continued, almost proud, gloating about his involvement in her exile.

" If I remember correctly, I'm not the one with my tail between my legs, cowering over Freiza like a bitch".

Vegeta growled, offended and enraged by her comment; he was one who liked to dish out insults, but if one came back at him, he could not take it, and refused to tolerate it. Even worse was the fact that his sister was the one insulting him, degrading him, especially when she knew absolutely nothing!

That was the first and last strike.

Vegeta lunged at Achika with a glint of fiery speed, an attack that she anticipated, a firm punch being sent to her face, one that she blocked with her arm. She smirked as she caught the attack, " You're too slow Vegeta" she murmured, before vanishing before the saiyan's eyes, and reappearing behind him, kicking him in the back of the skull with a twist of her body, the impact producing an ugly sound.

Vegeta stumbled to the ground, and was nearly knocked out, but was able to regain consciousness in time to dodge her next attack, a punch that missed him and put a crater in the ground that was as almost as big as her own body.

" I won't let you defeat me!" Vegeta growled.

" And I won't give in... I can't lose...".

" And continue being the traitor you have always been! Protect a planet that is a sworn enemy of our race!" Vegeta roared.

" What do I have to lose brother? The saiyan planet was no different if what you're saying is true".

" If you were born a man things would have been different... you know Father's law... the laws of our ancestors".

"Father could have changed them... he only cared about himself and his faulty empire! Look where that lead him now!".

"Shut up! You have no right to even speak his name!".

"I am as much his child as you... bastard or not".

" You're a discgrace to our race".

"According to whom?".

"All of the saiyans who know of your name".

" I'm sure they all have been spoon fed what you and Father have been telling them for so long, I don't care anymore".

" I told you not to speak of him witch!".

" Or you'll what? Finish me? Go ahead and try Vegeta" Achika murmured, giving him the same cockiness back. She refused to give into his demeaning talk, his insults, he had the control over her no more, no longer was she a child.

She was a woman... a saiyan... a title that was well overdue and long deserved.

" It shouldn't take long" Vegeta hissed, going for his sister again, both of them exchanging high speed, various punches and kicks towards one another. The impact of the blows could be felt by Piccolo, who was growing concerned; if the fight escaladed anymore, there could possibly be some trouble ahead. They wouldn't have to worry about Freiza destroying Namek, by the time he got to doing the deed, it may already have been done for him.

Vegeta did not believe the rumors, that Achika had reached super saiyan level; of course not, he was too arrogant and prideful to even consider the fact. He was always the one who was supposed to reach that level first, it was the way things were planned to happened, he believed it was his destiny.

However it was Vegeta's ego that carried him too high, perhaps it would be something to hold him back in later years.

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta had an idea; instead of sending an energy blast he swiftly gathered into one hand towards Achika, he extended his hand to Piccolo, and sent the blast his way, getting the exact reaction he wanted from Achika; she let her guard down in concern for the namekian, who managed to dodge the blast just in time.

Vegeta had the dirt advantage of an attack in that split second of vunerability and he took it.

He used all of his strength to punch Achika in the jaw, with such force he assumed he had dislocated her entire mouth structure. Blood poured from her throat as her eyes went white, and she fell to the ground in a useless heap.

He stood over her and could do nothing but smile, despite Piccolo's calls for the female.

" Hn... you're a fool Achika... I always win... you should know that by now" he began, poking at her with the toe of his foot; relieved to see she did not stir a bit. He spit off to the side in utter disrespect, releasing his throat of the toxins from fighting, and using a gesture that was probably just as bad as giving her a middle finger gesture.

Vegeta did not look back as he left her there, it was like she did not even exist. He just walked back, going towards Freiza, to aid his master in battle; little did he know, Freiza was only out for himself, he would betray Vegeta in the worst possible way.

The saiyan prince was too blind to even see it coming...


	19. Chapter 19: The death of a Prince

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

_Achika's mother was a common hybrid; she lived as a saiyan yet had about a fourth of human blood coursing through her veins; unlike the other saiyan woman who were brutish looking, muscular and cruel, Rosatto always was thin, and had feminine fair features, she did not share the appearance of other true blooded saiyan women, a trait she passed down to her child. That was something that King Vegeta sought after, her difference and beauty made him desire her to such an intense degree._

_She was tall, her skin was rather pale, she had dark coal eyes, serious yet soothing; her hair stopped at her lower knees, yet it was somewhat wavy, with a bit of a spikiness to it. She wore the same blue dress that her daughter wore in her own adulthood; little did she know it would be the only remnant of her memory Achika would ever have._

_Unlike King Vegeta, the day Achika was born was one Rosatto cherished; the seemingly endless hours of excruciating labor, the loss of blood and overcoming illness... it was all worth it when a beautiful bundle was handed to her._

_Knowing that King Vegeta had an arranged marriage was something she knew she couldn't try to mess with; however, she was one of his best soldiers; a passion for fighting Rosatto had, a will to get stronger, it consumed her breath and soul. For years she stood in the shadows admiring King Vegeta until her love for him, she could not keep quiet and ignore anymore, and she knew he desired her as well... the lustful looks towards her did not go unnoticed._

_The fact that she would be forgotten after their only night together was fine with her; as long as she could have her love once, that was all that mattered; just as she predicted, she was treated like garbidge after Vegeta's hunger for her was sated... then she found out she was with child._

_One day, Rosatto managed the courage to go and inform the news to King Vegeta; she was allowed in, due to her rank in the fortress, yet after the word of the adultery she coveted with the already known promiscuous king, her title had been vanquished, her name was never the same again. Of course she did not want to tell him, but she knew it was the right thing to do, he had to know. At first he did not believe the words coming out of her mouth, only upon studying the tiny bulge in her stomach did he realize in the past month, since their tryst together, that what she claimed could in fact been possible._

_She was called a 'whore' among other derogatory names, her reputation was ruined, and soon enough she was stripped of her title as high class warrior under Vegeta's army._

_King Vegeta's wife found of this treachery and found a way to make the wretch pay. Like her husband she was vindictive and spiteful; her regime was in a mockery because of her husband's lust and this whore! She wouldn't have it, she would have her revenge._

_A plan was set into play by Vegeta's wife; Rosatto was tricked into meeting the King at the castle, and discuss possibly regaining her rank. Upon arrival, she was roughly taken captive and executed by slaughter by the soldiers Rosatto knew well and fought by side with for so many years! These same people were the ones handing her her death sentence? It seemed so unfair. She was murdered in the fields, Vegeta's wife watching the scene in great pleasure and triumph._

_As she fell to the grass in a bloody heap her mind came to her daughter, her innocent child..._

_"A-Achika.." was the last whisper that traced from her throat; knowing that she told her child that she loved her this morning, that was enough for her, and she could accept death peacefully._

_It wasn't as if Rosatto was naive enough to think her actions would not come with ghastly consequences..._

Achika's mind flooded into subconscious thoughts as she lie there, on the dirt, beaten and defeated, like a dog. She felt her thoughts coming, yet her body wouldn't move... everything throbbed to much for her to try.

Once again Vegeta had won...

She tried to move her hand, but all she got from that strength was a slight twitch of her fingers; that was when everything started to seem hopeless, and Achika shut down, losing herself in her own doubts, almost totally giving up.

_'Whats the point of trying when all I do is fail? How can I save anyone is I can't even take care of myself?'._

Achika thought this to herself, among many things, until a familiar yet almost forgotten voice whispered to her, like the soothing caress of a warm breeze, a voice she knew all too well, calling her name.

Achika awoke in her own mind, fully movable. She slowly at up to greet the figure that stood over her; it was her mother Rosatto, looking exactly the same as she did when Achika was a child, before she died, hadn't aged a day, that was when Achika realized none of this was real.

There was nothing around them just white fog and a blinding lighting, that gave Rosatto a strange yet almost divine glow.

" What are you doing here?" Achika asked.

A small smile formed upon the deceased woman's face, but she didn't say anything for some time.

" I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed you" Achika murmured once more, eyes briefly averting to the side, then looked back up at her mother, eyes brightening in a sense of closure and relief, holding up the tattered remains of her dress.

" See? the dress you left me actually fits now; though the last time you saw me I was in pigtails".

" Time usually has that effect darling" Rosatto mused in almost a warped, yet kind and gentle tone.

" I've waited years for this time to come! For me to have my revenge! Our planet is dead along with everything in it! What is left for me now!" she spoke up, venting all of her frustrations and anger at her mother, who was never there.

" And what would revenge have made you? Just like your father... and brother... is that what you wanted?".

" Of course not".

" So what will you do with the time you have left? I've watched you... there are people that care.. ones that are counting on you for survival".

"Well why.. me?" she whispered like a broken, lost child.

Rosatto knelt down in front of Achika, cupping her cheeks with her fragile, whisp-like fingers, it was like she wasn't even there.

Achika flinched, " You're so cold..." she whispered, unfamiliar with the freezing touch of her mother's dead hands, only remembering her warm embrace.

" I suppose I should blame myself for this; I knew what my actions would lead me to... I knew what I was doing when I took bed with your father... but that has never jeopardized my love...for you... I always had high hopes for you... to be stronger than this".

" I don't know what happened".

Achika's eyes widened as her mother's image started to fade, like bad reception on a television... her presence seemed to slowly deteriorate.

" What's going on?".

" I don't have much time left... you're waking up" Rosatto replied, solemnly, yet more calm than her child would have expected.

Within her last moments, the former saiyan soldier brushed her hand over Achika's bangs, caressing her face as she spoke in a gentle tone, placing a final, chilly yet brisk kiss upon her forehead, like she was passing on a tiny shred of death in her wake.

"Mother?".

"I was not strong enough to keep my title... but you... you are a saiyan princess of nobility... don't let your father's vile impact or your brother's ignorance take that away... you could do so much more... be so great...you're stronger than I ever was.. don't falter now".

"That's not true...all I ever wanted... was you... you with me" Achika mused, tears rolling down her cheeks as she spoke in broken sentences.

Rosatto only smiled, going silent for a moment before uttering a few final words.

" And I will be there Achika... in the caress of the wind... the warmth of the sun.. I exist in you... now get up and fight for what you know is right... don't let them win".

From there, Rosatto's words echoed off into the light, her image slowly vanished and Achika was consumed by the glow of white light, consumed by it. After a few moment, a she lay on the ground, bleeding, her eyes slowly fluttered open into a momentarily blurry vision.

Taking a few moments to regain her eyesight, and some energy, she clawed at the ground, causing indents in it, as she stirred to awaken and move, feeling shots of pain rip through her tired form.

She could hear bits of Vegeta's voice, as he stood near her, readying to go to Freiza and destroy Goku, who if that happened, would be severely outnumbered, and seemed to be having trouble keeping Freiza at bay.

Then she remembered what _she_ told her..

She was right; she couldn't let them win...

Using all of her mite in a single moment, Achika outstretched her arm to grip Vegeta's ankle as he started to move. He was caught off balance, and was shocked to evensee Achika moving at all. Yet he was irritated, she was like a buzzing insect in his ear, a pest, did he have to really kill her in order for her to be out of his way?

" I--will not--let you--hurt anyone else--!" Achika snapped, coughing up trickled of blood as she spoke in a rasped tone.

"Stupid girl..." Freiza muttered, finally deciding to have an end with Achika. If she could not be his, then she was just a nuisance, and had to eb taken care of. Extending his hand, gathering an energy blast in his palm, he waited until it was a great amount, and sent it the woman's way.

Piccolo cried for her to move, and tried to get to her in time, but could not.

Achika had not the strength to get out of the way at the time, she just watched as the blast headed for her. She closed her eyes awaiting death, yet when she opened them, she was being thrown off to the side, away from the blast, as it hit an inatimate object.

Achika was shocked to find who had saved her from near death!

"V-Vegeta..." she murmured.

His eyes were dark and infuriated, directing his gaze not at Achika but at Freiza, as he bellowed in such a low tone it made a chill go up her spine.

" Listen Freiza... if anyone is to lay a hand on her... it's me understand? You don't have the right to kill of my sister!" he warned.

Freiza only laughed, mocking the saiyan prince, " Is that so?".

"So I suppose the only way to 'lay a hand on her' as you say is to exterminate you?".

" Hn?".

" I've had enough fo your insolence Vegeta! Now you will meet a friendly death!" Freiza roared, making the bold yet unmistakably legendary move of slaying the Prince, by sending a tiny blast right through his chest, into his heart. Vegeta felt the blast rip through his armor and pierce his organs, eyes going white as he fell back to the ground in a motionless form.

Everyone was shocked by the betrayal of Freiza.

"Vegeta!!" called Achika, waiting for a response from her brother that she didn't receive. She used all of her angry energy to crawl over to him as fast as she could, saying his name over and over in deperate whispers.

" Stupid! Wake up! come on now!" she called, trying to ignore his fatal injury and the fallen prince's inevitable fate, even as tears welled in her eyes.

As his silence left an uneasy vibe in the air, Achika slapped him on the chest to try and get some response from him, screaming his name once more, and yet there was not a null or groan. Picclo along with Son Goku stood in shock at what just happened, and it was some time before Vegeta managed to speak, but it was directed towards Goku, not Achika.

" It will be my joy to finally see you defeated by a saiyan!" Vegeta laughed, then explained a story to Goku that made the warrior rethink everything.

Freiza's eyes narrowed, unhappy with Vegeta's comment.

" I need you to listen to me... I need you to defeat Freiza, do whatever you have to do" Vegeta told Goku.

" I won't play his game Vegeta" Goku replied.

" You have to; it's the only way to win".

" Stop talking Vegeta! Save your energy".

" Listen to him Vegeta!" the concerned Achika chimed in.

" No! You need to hear this" Vegeta persisted, his tone growing heavier and more serious with each gasped breath, it was clear he was using all he had to try and speak to Goku, " He destroyed our planet, and everyone in it; the few survivors he broke into servants! Ask him about it! He's proud of it".

Achika glanced over to Freiza, surprised to see smug look on his face.

" He took me from my father... when I was just a little boy... I did whatever he asked me to! I didn't have a choice! He said he would kill my father if I didn't do whatever he told me to, I was loyal to him and he killed my father anyway!" Vegeta finished, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Goku looked to the coldhearted saiyan prince, just as shocked as Achika was by his shedding of tears.

" It looks like I didn't finish the job like I planned!" Freiza spoke up, and sent a final killing blow to the prince, piercing again another organ; he choked a bit before leaning his head back, into the peaceful slumber of death.

Achika called out in protest, going to Vegeta, kneeling by his side and felt for a pulse, but there was nothing; not even a lulling heartbeat, he was growing cold and didn't make a move.

" It seems like you aren't as cold as you thought you were Vegeta... otherwise you wouldn't be able to shed such tears... but then again you never had the chance to become anything else... other than what Freiza made you to be!" Goku spoke up, in a solemn yet angry tone.

" Vegeta..." Achika murmured, tears of remorse welling in her eyes, as she caressed Vegeta's forehead gently, briefly, with her hand. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, it wasn't right; if she had to kill her brother, then she would know that she showed him a bit of mercy beforehand, yet Freiza knew no mercy... he betrayed her brother... and for that he would pay.

" Saiyans seem to have the same presence as a tumor... always lingering and more of a nuisance than anything" Freiza commented, even having the nerve to open his mouth was a shock to Goku.

Achika looked down at her brother's corpse, now she hoped he could have some peace at least. " I know we haven't exactly got along... and I still resent you... I won't lie abouy that... if I did I feel it would be more of an insult than anything... but now I think... I understand a little bot of you pain" she whispered, softly smiling.

She leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

" It seems brother... we may have more in common than we thought?".

Achika helped Goku dig up a hole and place Vegeta's body in it, burying it; making sure to keep the evidence of a newly dug grave visible. She did it without question, but afterward Piccolo could see a change in her, a strange look in her eyes that he had never seen before...

"Shut the hell up; you have no right to speak" she hissed towards Freiza's direction.

" I would suggest you watch what you say to me, unless you want to be feeding maggots like your brother".

A cynical smirk fell upon the female's face, " My brother was the least of your worries... now you have to deal with me... I truly feel sorry for you".

"You still have such overconfidence in yourself; it wil get you killed I guarantee that".

" We'll see...".

"Freiza" spoke up Goku, meeting by Achika's side, to meet Freiza head on. They stopped only a few feet from him as the warrior opened his mouth once more, " For all of the saiyans you murdered, and planets you destroyed... all the chaos you have caused... you will pay for it now!".

" For my father and my brother.... I will kill you!" Achika vowed.

Freiza nearly brushed their threats off with a scoff, feeling no threat or fear from either of the saiyans. He did not believe in the super saiyan legend; all he had was a panic that one would overthrow him, which was why he planned on exterminating every last saiyan, when he was done using them of course, every last one, why not start now?

" And you still believe you can kill me?".

" I know for a fact I will" Achika hissed.

" Let's hope you fair better than your brother did".

" I told you to shut up! How dare you even speak of him!".

" This ends here Freiza..." Goku murmured, eyes narrowing in his seriousness. With that, he took a few steps forward to Freiza, and powered up; white energy surronding him as wind collided around him, making the rush of impacts uncomfortable to those nearby.

Freiza was certainly surprised at the sudden burst in power, but he was not worried, until he saw what happened next.

" And he won't be alone" Achika murmured, stepping to Goku's side, powering up as well. She reached into the inner depths of her soul, and channeled her remorse and rage towards her brother's death, and her hatred/love for him, using all of that emotio into this.

Freiza didn't see any of it coming, yet his eyes widened in panic as the energy starting to surrond the girl had such a force to it, it was pushing him back, so much so that his feet were making indents in the ground.

"What is this?!".

" Miss Achika-- what's you doing?--" Goku began, yet soon was blinded by a surging light of aura and sparks of electricity.

Piccolo approached the scene as far as he could with caution, looking for any signs of Achika but saw nothing; his hear sunk low in his throat until all the aura and debris cleared.

The namekian was almost frightened, yet proud at what he began to see before him, piecing together the blurred vision that slowly cleared.

Achika stood there with piercing green eyes, lusting for vengeance and her fine black hair had turned golden, it grew longer and spiked out in diferent directions. Golden energy along with stronger electricity sparks flowed around her entire being as she was nearly levitating off the ground.

Goku's eyes widened in shock, almost sweating from the sight he saw before him, " It can't be--- " he murmured in disbelief.

Brolly looked onward from the sidelines, along with Nappa who couldn't help but comment.

" It seems the bitch has some uses".

Brolly snickered, " And to think the title of heir ship was given to Vegeta".


	20. Chapter 20: Freiza's End

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

Freiza stared at the spectacle in utter horror and disbelief; karma sucked, that was for certain, how more ironic could the situation be?

" I-it's impossible... this cannot be!" he cried, narrowing his eyes in defense, still under the cocky impression that he could overpower any saiyan.

" You seem nervous.." Achika beckoned, mocking him in a menacing sort of tone; her eyes were colder now. If Freiza wanted to play this game she would as well, and hit him ten times worse, he had fucked with her and killed her brother, this was no longer just a battle for survival... it was personal.

" Shut up! There is no way an overgrown monkey will defeat me!" Freiza snapped.

" Then you'll have to worry about not just one... but two" she responded, as Son Goku came by her side.

As the battle raged onward, punches and kicks were exchanged, and the battlefield began to morph into nothing more than a pile of rubble and ash. Upon Achika's request, Goku managed to hold off Freiza, so she could go to Piccolo, who watched nearby.

The namekian flinched a bit at her arrival, yet the softening of her eyes reassured him.

" Are you still mad at me?" she asked with a weak smile.

This question forced a smile to the warrior's face, and he shook his head, " I'm just glad you're alive".

" The feeling's mutual".

He could see the mental argument in her eyes, brewing in her mind, before she even spoke; so he decided to comment upon it.

" What's going through your head?".

" It isn't safe here... I need you to do something for me".

" Take Lord Kami... yourself and Dende out of here? Evacuate everyone".

" Why? what's going to happen that you're hiding from me? Let me guess... you can't beat him" he murmured, letting his smugness shine through in such a tiny amount.

Her gaze hardened, angered even, " I refuse to lose; Freiza will fall... but I don't know how Namek will fair after this battle".

" You said you would protect this planet! You gave your word!".

" And now seeing Freiza!? He's no ordinary opponent, I don't know if I can do both; protecting all of you is my main concern right now, which is why I'm telling you to get out while you still can!".

Achika was expecting Piccolo to make some negative comments, compare her to her race like he always did. Flincing a bit, she even anticipated it, as the few seconds of silence passed between them, but what she got was something entirely different.

He sighed lightly, then spoke to her in a tone that seemed genuinely concerned.

" I don't want to leave you here... with that thing" he groaned.

Achika smiled softly, hopelessly, " I'll be alright.. don't worry about me".

" And where would you have me evacuate everyone?".

" There is only one place I know of that is of close distance... take the others to planet Nakor.. until things settle down here".

" You're serious..." he murmured unpleasantly, his brow bone twitching for a moment, knowing fully well who would be waiting for them in Nakor.

" Please Piccolo? I'm begging you! There isn't any other option".

" If you would let me stay and help you rather than being an ignorant twit we wouldn't be having this conversation!".

" Will you just shut up for a second?!" she snapped, groaning in aggravation, and stopped Piccolo's words by pulling his tall hulking form into a kiss, something he did not expect from her at all.

As she kissed him, Piccolo could feel her power flow over him, caress his body like a wave, it was so overwhelming.... almost euphoric; to think that kind of ki existed, and it existed in the woman he adored.

When she pulled away from him, he looked down at her with a smirk, " I can confidently say I've never met a wretch quite like you...".

" Do you regret it?".

" In the beginning perhaps....".

" How about now?".

Piccolo chuckled lightly, and moved away from her; " That's for you to decide" he replied, taking off into the sky to go and gather all of the evacuees and take them to Nakor. Some he knew would refuse to leave and they would meet their demise if the battle got to that extremity, but all he had to worry about were the ones that were willing to leave temporarily.

" How would I not be surprised for you to court with a vile namekian! I suppose you're not as foolish as I thought..." Nappa scorned, standing with Brolly in the sidelines, observing the battle from afar, crossing his arms, staring Achika down, his eyes heavier by disgust.

" What in the hell is that supposed to mean?".

Nappa smiled cruelly, " At last you know your place... no saiyan male would even think of taking an abomination like you as a mate! Never mind reproducing!".

" Shut up!".

" And what will you do? Kill me? Like you caused Vegeta's death?".

Achika's eyes narrowed in pure rage, " The last I remember you were giving me lustful looks on our home planet... don't dare talk to me about my relationship with anyone... after Freiza you're next... I'll do more than just break your arm next time".

Nappa stepped back in surprise, even he was a bit hesitant to go against a super saiyan of that magnitude.

" Lady Achika" a voice spoke up, much to the saiyan princess's surprise, it was Brolly who stepped to her side.

" What is it?" she asked.

" I would be honored to fight by your side" he told her, powering up his energy to an impressive level.

" Thank you" she replied, giving him a smile of gratitude, before looking over to Freiza.

" Do you think Namek can withstand all of this?" he asked her.

" To be honest I'm not sure if Namek will survive this fight".

---

" Pikkon? What is it?".

the green skinned warrior was sparring with a comrade, one who also wore a halo atop his head. That was until a difference in the air made Pikkon stop in his tracks, he sensed something coming this way, a strange energy, but in multiples, what was it? He stood still as a tower, awaiting something else to spike his senses.

" Something is on its way here..." he began, taking a few steps forward, then more, until he found himself folloring the source of the ki that was intruding his planet; the last time an incident like that occured, it was Achika, he fell in love and was rejected, something he was finally numbing himself to. He figured it was best to try and forget about the woman, ye he would have been lying if he didn't hope that it was her that he would find on the other side.

" Piccolo! Where is Achika-chan? Why didn't the others come with us?" Dende asked as he was set down upon the grass of Nakor, a planet that intimidated the young boy, it was so much more different than Namek, even the air seemed different.

Piccolo had brought Kami and Dende with him to Nakor, along with a group of about fifty or so; it was all he could muster, the majority of his kind decided to stay on Namek, they did not want to abandon their planet... if their planet perished, they would go with it... a slightly noble yet stupid decision indeed.

" She's fighting a war... the others did not wish to leave... she won't let the planet perish".

" Why didn't you stay with her! You love her don't you?!" Dende cried out, eyes glazing over from holding back tears, as he stared up at the emotionless warrior that stood a good five feet more than he did.

Piccolo went silent for a moment, shocked by the boy's outburst.

" Piccolo?" murmured Kami, quite interested in the young man's response as well.

" She wanted to fight alone... she asked me to bring you here... to keep you safe; I respected her decision" Piccolo replied, hiding behind a false reason fueled by hesitancy.

" If she dies I'll never forgive you!" Dende bellowed, staring Piccolo down before running off, away from the others. However Kami knew Dende would not go far, and he decided to let the boy alone, knowing it was probably best.

As the elder looked into Piccolo's conflicted eyes, he knew Dende's words impacted him in some way.

" Is something wrong Piccolo?" Kami asked.

" No, nothing" he answered.

Just then a cry was heard from the distance. Dende ran from nearby brush with a tear stained face, yet he seemed to be more fearful at the moment than anything. Thos caught the elder's attention ,watching as the child hid behind Kami, and saw a figure approach from the distance.

Piccolo stepped in front of his people, observing the figure with a raised eyebrow, until it came into view. When it did, it revealed a green skinned warrior, dressed in white robes, having a halo on his head, it was someone he knew all too well, his expression soured because of it.

" Do you know who that is?" Kami asked.

" Unfortunately yes; stay here" Piccolo responded, and without a word, approached Pikkon.

Silence seemed to overcast the men as they stared at each other for a long time, both having a rather distasteful feeling towards one another, it had been that way since day one, it had been Achika who kept them from ripping each other's throats out.

Now she was gone... and neither of them may ever see her again... fighting a war that wasn't hers.

Pikkon was the first to speak up, as Piccolo grimaced at his words, dripping with resentment and jealousy.

" You should be the one fighting out there... not her".

Piccolo was silent.

" You know as well as I she shouldn't be fighting a war that isn't hers".

" It's become more personal now... Freiza destroyed her planet and killed her brother... Prince Vegeta... he's dead".

" Do you say that to make yourself feel better? You really don't care if she lives or dies do you... as long as you gain from it either way".

" Don't begin to tell me what I care about"! Piccolo hissed, readying to lunge at this cretin and strike his trachea with a pointy reckoning.

" Then you must love her..." Pikkon mused, face and crimson eyes emotionless as stone.

Once again, Piccolo averted the subject, " I don't have to explain myself to you".

Pikkon frowned in distaste, " You can't even say that much...." he began.

" I don't see you running off to her rescue".

" She asked me not to go after her.... she promised me she would return, I know where my boundaries lie".

" Really? If you did you wouldn't be questioning me".

" You don't deserve the infatuation she has for you".

" I can be the judge of that; but you do deserve it?".

" I would at least do what you so clearly cannot; tell her what I feel".

" Tell me how a dead man can feel anything?".

" I didn't think I could... I thought I was a hollow vessel... until I met Achika, perhaps that's why I cherish her as much as I do" Pikkon responded.

Piccolo at that point had lost it, and vanished into thin air, reappearing only to throw a punch at Pikkon, one he caught in his hand and disarmed with little to no effort at all.

" So Piccolo, why are you here?" he asked.

Caught off guard, the namekian stumbled over his words a bit before answering. He calmed, and lowered his violent hand from Pikkon's grip, remembering Achika; now was not the time for petty arguments between these two men, no matter how much Piccolo despised him.

" She begged me to take those of my kin willing to evacuate... and leave them here for the time being... until the battle ceases... shouldn't be long now".

Pikkon's eyes narrowed in worry, " The battle must be that serious... if she asked you to flee like that".

" You're not going to Namek" Piccolo spoke up, a strange glint of ferocious firmness in his eyes, as he took a step closer to Pikkon, who only mocked him with a smirk.

" And you think you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?".

" This isn't your fight...".

" I wouldn't go for the fight... unlike you I care about what happens to Achika" Pikkon murmured.

" Don't you dare tell me how I feel towards that woman!" Piccolo roared, picking up Pikkon by the collar, fangs bearing as he groaned in pure rage and annoyance. He then glanced to the fearful look of his people, and set the dead man down.

" It seems you're off to a rough start" Pikkon commented, " I will let you stay... not because I want you to; if it was her request... I will respect and honor it" he told Piccolo, with a strange tranquility about him.

Piccolo's form of a thanks was a nod; as he left the area Piccolo's eyes averted to the clear desolate sky, as he pondered into thought, his only concern at the moment was Achika, strange as that may have been, his planet came second.

She had to make it out of this... she just had to... he had trained her better than that...

--

Planet Namek was engulfed in heavy swarming winds, flickers of electricity crashed into the darkened, distressed clouds. Everything was in debris and ash, the waters crashed against the ground like a massive ugly tide.

Goku had the golden hair of a super saiyan, and was walking away from Freiza, who lay on the ground missing his lower torso and one arm. Goku had given Freiza some of his energy when he was near death, so he could survive and escape the ticking time bomb that was now Namek.

" Well now saiyan what do you think I will do with this new energy?" Freiza asked in broken rasped words, struggling to sit up, still having a cocky grin on his face despite his utter defeat.

" You told me you can survive without any air didn't you? Why don't you go and drift into space for awhile? That way you have plenty of time to think about your defeat" Goku responded, continuing in his steps.

" You realize this planet is about to go boom, so where do you think you're going hm? You know I am not yet beat... face it monkey, you're going to die!" Freiza called, levitating over Goku before breaking out into cynical laughter.

Goku stared into Freiza's eyes with rage, disgusted by the fact that he did not take the chance and leave like he should have.

" So are you going to run still?" Freiza asked.

Alongside him was Achika; lying on the ground in a motionless heap. He checked for a pulse, she was still barely breathing, despite her battered form. Without her he knew he could not have defeated Freiza; if she could only have stayed in her saiyan form a bit longer, he wouldn't have to step in. However, if she didn't weaken Freiza for him, Goku wasn't sure if he would have been able to beat him alone.

For this, he knew she deserved the credit just as much as he did; she deserved to live. Before taking off into the air, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her with him into escape.

" Now learn.... " Freiza murmured, memories of his battle with Goku flowing through his mind like a live movie, infuriating him more and more by the passing second.

" Learn what you get when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!" Freiza yelled, using his new found strength to send an energy blast Goku's way.

Goku matched Freiza's blast with one of his own, and as if effortlessly his overpowered Freiza's, a golden surge of light over passing the being, turning him into nothing more than ash. When the light and debris cleared, nothing was left except the deteriorating Namek; Freiza had been officially defeated, once and for all.

Goku overlooked the scene, levitated in the air; the gusts of wind throwing him mildly off balance, as the massive crater in the waters sucked everything into its powerful vortex. It wasn't a pretty sight, there was no saving the planet now, but at least the world was safe from Freiza. The namekians who did not flee would die if they haven't already, their opportunity had passed, their minds were made up. As for Nappa and Brolly, they fled the scene like cowards when Namek was set to detonate.

" I guess I owe some thanks to you too... Lady Achika" Goku murmured with a smile, knowing she couldn't hear a word he was saying. With that, in a flash of slowly evaporating golden aura, he flew into the sky in an incredible speed, making his escape from Namek before it exploded in mere minutes.

Goku only looked back at the explosion for a second; it happened in no more than an instant, the orb of green had imploded from the inside out, burning in fire, leaving such a force of an impact it nearly threw the universe off balance for a good three seconds. He was shocked by the sight, but knew he had to continue, and did so, through the universe.

Kami had healing powers... things called senzu beans; Goku had heard about them only once, thinking they were a myth. When Achika told him about them, he knew they had to have existed, he could have used a boost if he was to get back home to planet earth; he was certain Achika couldn't heal on her own in the state she was in.

---

" Lord Kami! Do you feel that?" Dende asked, pulling at Kami's robes, looking up at the skies of Nakor, his eyes glowing in hope, " It might be Achika-chan!" he mused in glee.

"Perhaps Dende..." Kami murmured, hoping to Shen Lon he was right. Glancing around though he noticed Piccolo was not nearby, he wondered where he could be, did he sense the same energy that they all did.

Dende leaped in jubilance, " I knew you could do it Achika-chan! you saved us all!" the boy cried to an invisible figure in the sky.

Kami's eyes narrowed, he did not have the heart to tell Dende the tragedy he sensed a few minutes ago, Namek had been demolished, it was gone, but at least they all survived.

" What on earth is that?" Piccolo asked, standing a foot from Pikkon when he sensed an unmistake strong presence closing in on Nakor; it could have been one of two things, Freiza or Son Goku. Preparing just in case for the worst case scenario, thinking that strong energy belonged to Freiza, both Pikkon and Piccolo powered up, knowing they may have to fight together.

" How do you think he found this place?" asked Pikkon.

Piccolo stood in silence, anticipating the arrival of the tyrant. However when the figure came into view, Piccolo's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at who he saw, it was Son Goku! the energy came from him! He had golden hair like Achika had, so he was a super saiyan as well? Unreal.

The saiyan levitated to the ground, a woman draped over his shoulder, " It's over; Freiza is dead" Goku announced.

Pikkon got a closer look at the woman, realizing who it was he nearly choked in disbelief, " Achika!".

The two men went closer to her, laying her body gently on the ground; Piccolo sighed in relief when he felt her neck and found a light pulse; good, she was alive.

" How did this happen?" asked Pikkon.

" She managed to weaken Freiza... yet he overpowered her when she changed back into normal form... I'm assuming she did not know how to control the saiyan energy... but she did allow me to finish Freiza off for good.... I thought I would bring her here... Kami may have senzu beans?" Goku asked.

" Perhaps he does... what's it to you saiyan?" Piccolo groaned, defensively.

Goku's gaze hardened, " If she doesn't get some type of help, she'll die... is that what you want?".

Piccolo averted his head in silence. Goku took that as a sign that he would take them to Kami, and obtain a few senzu beans from him. For that the saiyan was greatly relieved, not to mention he was also a bit hungry. He didn't know much about the planet Nakor but he at least hoped they had something to eat.

Kami was beckoned to see the injued warriors; at first he thought the worst when it came to Achika until he was informed she was indeed alive.

" The war is over now... your people can live in peace..." Goku began.

" She kept her promise... the least you namekians can do is give her freedom" Pikkon hissed, clearly angered by the state the woman was in; he knew it, and was partly guilty, if only he had gone with her and not let the namekian aid her, she may not now be teetering on the brink of life and death.

" Silence, this doesn't concern you" Piccolo snapped bitterly.

" Don't allow Dende to come through... the boy doesn't need to see this" Kami told a fellow namekian. Observing Achika's scars and cuts, he knew it would be too much for Dende to bear, the best would be to force Dende to keep his distance, for now until the saiyan was healed.


	21. Chapter 21 : Sunset Tears

_Author's Note: [ I update usually in little bits added to each chapter, check back occasionally or alert the story if that helps to see what you have missed!]  
_

_I've decided to start back up on this story again; though is reviews and such don't go as well as I would like I might rethink that, so keep the reviews and comments coming! They motivate me to continue my work! _

_If anyone feels like drawing fanart for this story, please feel free to! I will be very grateful, and display your work for all to see! Just send me a pm to further discuss the details!_

_Ask to see a fanart picture of Achika! I can send you the link over pms or email!_

_Chapter hints!: Achika has encountered Freiza and has made a choice that will defy Namek's fate in this war, she has dug herself into a void, even if she has saved Namek in her decision, will she be able to save herself?  
_

_

* * *

_

_" Are you sure you'll be alright?"._

_Pikkon stood facing Achika on a hillside. This was the last time, for a long time that he would see her face he assumed. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and the other namekians stood nearby, awaiting to leave Nakor; now that Achika was fully healed and the namekians had found a path of direction, there was no reason to stay any longer._

_" Pikkon I'm fine; look, I'm healed... I'm alive" Achika responded, spinning around slowly, just once, to reveal a flawless, uninjured or bruised form; there wasn't even one bruise on her body._

_Pikkon smirked, " It didn't take as long as we feared"._

_" I'm stronger than you thought?"._

_" Hn, that... and then some"._

_Achika smiled, a truly genuine smile, yet one that was bittersweet._

_" Why do you look so sad?"._

_" I don't want to say goodbye"._

_" Will you come back and visit me here, on Nakor?"._

_She nodded, " Of course... yet I don't know how long that will be"._

_" I could wait a thousand years from now... a dead man has all the time in the world... you're company would be well worth it"._

_" That's kind of you to say..."._

_" Achika?"._

_" Hn?"._

_Pikkon put a hand to her shoulder, and stared at her with such a serious gaze it startled her, yet he seemed so troubled, but she couldn't figure out why that was. There was silence for quite a long time, before he had the courage to speak up again; Pikkon didn't want regret, if he had to say something, he knew he had to say it now... he couldn't wait another decade to tell her..._

_" Would you consider... staying here with me?"._

_" You know I can't do that" Achika murmured, shaking her head, not understanding where he was going with this; here they were saying sorrowful goodbyes, now he was asking her to stay?_

_" You can... if that's what you want"._

_" Why do you wish me to stay here?"._

_Pikkon's eyes narrowed, in a more gentler way... but his words made her blush like the force of a thousand suns scorching her cheeks, " You know why... Miss Achika"._

_" Pikkon..." she murmured, pausing for a moment, as if truly contemplating the situation, then glanced over at the group afar._

_" Tell me Achika... why do you always go back to someone... who doesn't give a damn about what happens to you?"._

_" He came back for me..." she replied, remembering when Nappa attacked Dende, she stepped in and was nearly killed, then Piccolo came to her aid... he didn't have to but he did._

_" What he lingers for... is that energy of yours... he craves it I can see it more in his eyes every day... I live with souls who exist as a shell aimlessly for the futile hope that they will get stronger... I fear the worst... for you if you leave"._

_Achika didn't say anything._

_" Then I can only assume... this isn't about fighting... or the promise you made... not anymore"._

_ For once she was honest with herself, and shook her head in a 'no'._

_Pikkon's hopes sank; it was what he feared, and predicted._

_" Then there is nothing left to say"._

_Achika then went to Pikkon, and gave him a final hug, an embrace he welcomed, and took in the scent of the woman he adored so, as if it was the last time he would ever see her. Her choice had been made; there was nothing he could do about it now, she had been honest, he had said what he needed to, and he could accept it. He didn't think it was right, he thought the brave female deserved better, but who was he to say?_

_" Goodbye my friend..." she murmured, putting a hand to his slightly scaly cheek, giving him a smile._

_" My heart will wander with you... wherever you end up; I hope you find the refuge you seek" was the final words spoken by Pikkon, to his beloved Achika. With a heavy heart he watched her leave, her gaze didn't leave him for a long time; he watched until she took off into the sky, until she was untraceable, nothing more than a faint glimmer in the endless sky._

_In his heart he knew that girl would come to an end... and the namekian would have apart in it.... if not totally responsible. At the time he couldn't say anything, he didn't have the heart to; little did he know that fatal mistake would eat away at him, and rid him with guilt, leave him with such torment to haunt him for the rest of eternity._

_----_

Son Goku and Krillin had returned home to Earth to be with his wife and son; over the course of that time, Piccolo and Goku had begun to tolerate each other, and for Piccolo that was a great start to a friendship. Freiza was gone, and finally the universe had a well deserved peace; the few surviving namekians took refuge wherever they could scattering on different planets to settle; Kami however took Dende to Earth where he had settled in a lookout in the sky. Alone with Kami was Piccolo, who couldn't seem to stay away from the mysterious planet Earth.

Nor could he stay away from Achika, who had grown to have a great liking of the small planet.

She continued to train ever day, sometimes for hours, sometimes less. She never told him why she continued to train, why she wanted to get stronger; Freiza was gone, there was nothing left to fight for anymore, but he did assume it had something to do with Vegeta's passing.

So she wasn't as cold and hollow as she had presumed herself to be...

Not only did thoughts of Achika consume him daily... no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Piccolo found the memories of her sacred saiyan energy always seemed to creep back into his mentality. He knew if he obsessed over such a thing, it could turn to chaos; though every day it was harder and harder to ignore it, it was something he craved... needed even. Kami began to see signs of his frustration, growing irritability, and one night decided to speak with him about it.

Achika and Dende were playing in the fields that day, playing a type of game that resembled the human sport of 'tag'. The sun hung high in the clear blue sky, blankets of wispy clouds passing over it, like a light wave. Piccolo stood in the distance, watching them from afar, like he did from time to time; ever since Achika had decided to stay with Kami and Dende on Earth, the visits from Piccolo became more frequent.

" I'm gonna catch you Achika-chan!" Dende called, running as fast as he could to catch the female; she played at a fair game, and wouldn't fly away. Somehow he managed to grasp onto her thigh, and she tumbled onto the ground, taking Dende with her; there were no injuries or cries, only laughter.

" It took you some time but you finally caught me!" Achika chuckled, sitting up on her knees, proceeding to stand, " So does that mean I'm the one to chase you now?".

Dende was silent, she looked to him in concern, asking him what was wrong.

" Achika-chan... how long will you be staying with us?" Dende asked.

" I don't know...".

" But we need you here!".

" How about we dont think about that okay? Just enjoy the time we do have... now".

" You know what I think?" Dende spoke up, eyes glimmering in an idea.

" What?".

" You should stay with Piccolo! You can visit me and Kami alot ! And have lots of babies... that way I can play with them! One that looks like me... and one like you" he proceeded with a large grin, as if that seemingly ridiculous idea was the solution to the problem.

A heavy blush came to her face; she nearly fainted at the words coming from his mouth, but was more speechless than anything.

" The ideas you come up with Dende...".

Kami emerged from the fortress upon the floating crater, calling Dende inside. Since they were miles below, Dende could not hear his voice, but he sensed it, and told Achika he had to go back. She had no problem flying him up, and once she did she came right back down.

Once she did, and Piccolo saw she was alone, he approached her with a silence only she recognized, and smiled upon, even though her back was facing him.

" You're late", she murmured, turning to him.

" I don't respond to being beckoned at a specific time like an animal" the tall, green namekian warrior spoke up, in a low, rough tone.

" It's something I expected".

" When you were speaking to the boy... what did he say to make you so flustered?" he asked.

She raised a brow, " If you were watching me again you think you would pay more attention...".

" I was not close enough to hear...".

" It's nothing important.." she replied simply, brushing him and the subject off, crossing her arms over her chest, turning away from him.

Her stubborness did not repel the man, it only made him more curious.. more intrigued.

Achika sighed, turning the matter into something lighthearted, " He's just a boy; he doesn't know what he's saying... he wanted me to stay here... with you... so I could visit him... and have offspring for him to play with".

Piccolo was surprised, even taken aback for a second, but sprung back into reality.

" Hn, he's just a child... he does not know yet how our kind reproduces... not the same as your species".

" I'm aware of how it works; it must be a very lonely process... and existence".

He put his hand to her shoulder and spun him around, forcing her to look at him.

" Why do you speak in such a way?".

" I hated my father... he did not want me in existence... it hurt for a long time... but at least I had a mother for a little while, who loved me; what was your father like?" she asked.

" My father... was killed in a tournament by a mere boy... for a long time revenge taught me how to breathe, how to drink...".

" And now?".

" Perhaps I've gone astray..." he spoke, bones chilling with a troubled demeanor.

" It seems we're not all that different... in biology yes... but our lives may have some commonalities".

There was a brief silence before Achika spoke up again.

" So why did you come see me again?".

" You insisted on maintaining our training routine".

" That's right... but before we do, would you like to watch the sunset with me? It's unlike anything you've ever seen I promise".

Piccolo hesitantly agreed; he was uneasy about the matter, but her smile convinced him otherwise.

They sat on the hillside, watching the bright orb in the sky fade, sinking lower into the ground, as if it was hiding, emitting a luminous array of orange and magenta colored hues into the sky; it was something that amazed them both.

" I wonder how the sky gets that way...".

" I'm not sure" Piccolo responded, sitting as if in a trance, using this time to go into a meditating type state, as if in deep thought and concentration.

" Was there anything like this on Namek?".

" Namek was different yes... but the sky always remained the same... it was unwavering".

" It's pretty" Achika commented, then looked to the namekian, " Hey Piccolo?".

" What is it?".

" I want to know... why it is you saved me that day.. from my brother and that other awful cretin".

"Save you? Well... you were an important part of the unit.... if you died... we would have lost a great deal as far as your energy goes" he simply replied, almost coldly, which infuriated the woman.

" Stop bullshitting me! If all you needed was my power there is no need to watch over me like a child for hours every day! I can just leave now!" she snapped, standing up, getting so heated that if she was pushed enough, she would have left.

" Then what in the hell is keeping you here woman! Go!" Piccolo growled, standing up as well.

Her eyes averted off to the side, narrowing in minor agony.

" Let me guess.... the boy".

" That's.... not all..." she murmured.

" No one is keeping you here Achika".

" The question is... do you want me here Piccolo?".

" What if I said I didn't... would you go back to Pikkon?" he snarled.

She glared at him, " At least Pikkon was honest with me; he genuinely cared as a friend... he's more of a man than you're being right now".

" Don't you dare compare me to that--" Piccolo bellowed, taking Achika and lifting her a few inches from the ground by the collar of her dress. A small rip was heard, and Achika punched Piccolo, hard in the gut; he doubled over in writhing pain, as she fell on her rear.

She was silent.

" For Shen-lon's sake! what in the hell was that--" Piccolo began, yet observed her quiet nature; she stared up at him, with eyes that were so angry, yet had tears trickling from them.

"What on earth could you possibly be crying for?" he asked, kneeling down to face her, temporarily enjoying the moment of triumph he had over the usually obstinent female.

" So what? It has nothing to do with you".

" Crying is a form of weakness Achika; you should know that... ".

" This was my mother's dress... she gave this to me" Achika choked, while trying to form a sentence.

" It can easily be fixed" he blankly confirmed, like a heartless bastard, that made her want to strangle him with her bare hands.

" She's dead you ignorant bastard! It can't be fixed! I could kill you!".

She stood up, and lunged at Piccolo, her blind rage triggering her saiyan form, which appeared in a golden, blinding flash of light. She stood there looking almost like a deity, long golden hair and piercing eyes, the looks of a killer, and with such an overwhelming aura...

Piccolo knew he could not take her like that; he allowed her the first punch. When things escalated, he fought back, punches and kicks thrown at the speed of light, yet Achika ended it with a smaller blast, one that injured Piccolo mildly, with some cuts and bruises, yet she did not kill him.

She fell to the ground on her knees, heavily breathing, visibly upset.

If there was no reason to stay here... why was she? Why waste her time?

She heard footsteps, she was surprised to see Piccolo slowly advance to her, and rather than scold her, or fight her, he got down to her level, and put a clawed hand to hers, a light grin on his face.

" You never quit do you? You always find a way to utterly kick my ass".

" You deserved it, and more... " she commented, in a matter of fact tone.

" That's what I envy about you... that spirit you have... it baffles me every day".

" Now you're just messing with me; go away" she hastily brushed him off, thinking he was just going to be cruel to her, not attempt to be genuine for the first time in his life, to try and form words of honesty, that was difficult, coming from such a hollow, cold individual.

" I should have realized a long time ago..." she murmured, shaking her head.

" Realized what?".

" That all you care about is your damned self! You don't care who you hurt, as long as your gain is fulfilled!" she screeched, shoving him away from her.

" Is that what you think?" he asked.

" It's what I know" she bluntly stated, purposely turning her head from him.

" Achika...".

" What!".

Piccolo then took her into his strong arms, overwhelming her small body with his hulking frame and strength. Yet it was an embrace that was quite gentle, and surprisingly warm, Achika was caught speechless for a moment, why was he doing this to her?

There was a silence for a moment, as Piccolo took a mental memory, of the smell of her hair, the touch of her body against his fingers... it was strangely euphoric... yet foreign.

" Do you know why I want you here Achika?".

" All I want is an honest answer from you... you bastard".

" You're my partner... in more ways than just fighting, it isn't a matter of wanting you here with me... I **need** you here, on Earth.. by my side. I cannot explain why or how... it's just this thing... it draws me to you like some strange addiction" he finished.

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, " Now stop crying... it isn't like you" he said with a grin.

" So what are you saying?".

" What do you want me to say? Clearly what I'm saying isn't getting through to you".

" I want you to say you love me dammit!" she snapped with balled fists.

Piccolo was confused, she could see it on his face.

" I can't tell you I feel a certain way concerning you... when I don't even know what it is".

" You've never loved anyone before?" she asked, seeing how things started to be a bit clearer, make even a little more sense.

" Well, what is this 'love' you speak about?".

" It's.... well... it's a feeling, a strong feeling of caring about another person... more than you care about yourself... maybe even your own life... it's a connection between two people that cannot be broken".

" Did you love before?".

" I loved my mother when I was young and she was still alive... I loved her very much. So when you're father died you wanted revenge... I suppose it's safe to say you loved him too?".

" I suppose" Piccolo answered.

" Well it's a start" she began, slowly standing up, stretching her stiff arms.

" Achika".

" Hm?".

" Do you think you could teach me.." Piccolo began, as if almost nervous with the words coming from his mouth, a strange purplish hue protruding from his emerald cheeks, thankfully it wasn't on Achika's top priority list to comment on at the moment.

" Teach you what? Isn't that your job?".

" About this 'love' emotion you twit!".

Achika was surprised, but smiled, and leaned over to Piccolo, kissing him on the forehead, " I think I can give it a shot" she added with a smile and a playful wink, before walking off, wanting to find shelter before the sky grew dark and ominous.

Piccolo watched her go for a few moments, until her figure was out of sight, then proceeded to leave the area himself; he was not sure about the emotions of humans, or even the emotions of himself, perhaps he was afraid of opening up, he didn't know how to... but if all of that in the end allowed Achika to stay with him, it was all worth it.

If she felt the same feeling he did in his gut, the burning yet oddly pleasant feeling and sudden joy whenever he saw her face, anything to gain her as his, was well worth the struggle.

---

" Why did you ask me to come see you Kami? In the dead of night?" asked Piccolo that very night, facing the elder namekian with a rather irritated expression.

" You should know why I've asked to speak to you... it's about Miss Achika".

" What about her?".

" I'm concerned for her safety... and for you Piccolo; please heed my words".

" What are you talking about old man?" Piccolo asked, scowling.

" I've seen some of the dreams you've had Piccolo, causing harm to Achika... and they all seem to revert back to that saiyan power she posseses".

" You've been hacking into my brain you crazy fool?!".

" It was necessary at the time, I'm sorry" Kami apologized.

" So you think I would hurt that girl?".

" I don't know; but I've seen you the past few months... that obsession, constantly thinking about her saiyan energy, how to bring it out... I'm just afraid you could end up like your father.... I suppose is what I'm saying ; it isn't healthy Piccolo... your health could be at risk".

Piccolo growled in malcontent, " Her energy...".

" Is strong yes..." Kami interrupted, looking into the other's eyes with a seriousness of a thousand typhoons, " Would you end her life in order to obtain that kind of strength and control absolute? All for yourself?".

" You know nothing! I wouldn't hurt her!" Piccolo protested, spatting at the elder with such a rage it made Kami nervous for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Kami asked a final time.

" There is nothing for you to be concerned about... nothing is wrong... she is dear to me, I wouldn't harm a hair on her head" Piccolo finished, and without another word or even a goodbye, he took flight into the night sky, to seek shelter for the night, in his solitude.

For some reason Kami had this terrible feeling in his soul, was Piccolo truly telling the truth? Was he teetering on and off the brink of insanity as they spoke? Would he really go to such extremes, all for power? Just like his father?.

Kami hoped that wasn't the case, but the unpleasant rattling in his old bones told him otherwise. Something was indeed wrong, he could feel it in the sky, within himself, something was brewing within Piccolo.

The fatal mistake Kami made was, he didn't say another word about it after that night, figuring it was just his old mind playing tricks on him...

He left it alone..


	22. Chapter 22: The End of it all

_Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of the story; it's finally all come to an end. I may work on a sequel, but not sure yet, this story may be best as it is. Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments, they have been wonderful and have helped me so much through this tale, again thank you all! I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it!_

_I may write a sequel if I get enough requests for one! :) If you wish to contact me, please send a private message to me over , email me there to see a picture of Achika, comment on the story or request a sequel if you like.  
_

_

* * *

_

Over the next few months, Kami noticed Piccolo's violence grow. Even Achika began to grow annoyed with the warrior's obsession for her to train... and bring out her sacred power. It was starting to consume him in the most unhealthy way.. just like it consumed Vegeta... the lusting for power and control was a powerful force. It got to a point where Achika mentioned it to him one day, but he brushed her off like a nuisance insect.

It was a clear day on Earth, the sun was at its highest point in the sky, sweeping over the light blanket of clouds.

" What do you see up there Achika-chan? I see a dragon!" announced the namekian boy; he and the female saiyan lay on the grassy plains, staring up at the sky, trying to point out figures in the nimbus formations.

" And how many dragons have we tried to spot today?" Achika asked, with a laugh.

" No really! I mean it this time! See it's long tail and claws?" Dende asked, pointing vigorously at the cloud, as if that would help her see any better.

Achika sat up, " You mean like Shen-lon?".

Dende scoffed, " He's not scary... not like the dragon Porunga ! Now he's scary!".

" Porunga huh? I'm not buying it..." Achika teased with a grin.

" Oh yeah!" the young boy continued, standing up, growling viciously, as if trying to mimic the great dragon of the sky himself.

"Oh no! The namek dragon's going to get me!" Achika played along, running off along the hills, Dende chasing after her, both of them starting to laugh not long afterwards. Dende toppled onto Achika, grinning impishly, " I got you" he mused.

Achika sat up, sitting Dende in her own lap, much like a mother would do with her own son, in a way their relationship was somewhat similar to that; Dende was very important to Achika, he was her dear friend... and maybe the only mother figure he had ever known.

" Well then kiddo... if you're Porunga... what does that make me?".

" I guess... Shen-lon" he answered, shrugging.

" Why is that?".

" Because they're both dragons of the sky... they covet the dragonballs.... they're always together... up there" he told her, pointing up at the endless blue solstice above them, " Even after you've left..." he told her, antennas drooping after the last sentence.

Achika stared at Dende for a long time; the brief sentimental moment between them almost brought her to tears; but it was something that also made her happy, because he was right; even after she had left, on her own journey, she would look up at the sky... and on days she didn't see Dende... in a way they would always be in contact..

" Achika?" Dende whispered in confusion as the young woman embraced him, close to her.

" Don't talk... just for a minute Dende? Enjoy the peacefulness" she murmured back, she did not want to spoil the moment, she wanted to treasure it, for who knew how much more time she had.

They stayed there for some time, until Achika was caught off guard by a noise. Defensively, she stood up, keeping Dende behind her. She should have known, it was only Piccolo, standing there, looking so smug.

" It's nearly a year since the battle... and you still quake at the sound of footsteps?" he asked in a cocky manner.

Achika's eyes narrowed at him, then she glanced to Dende, " Mister Piccolo and I are--".

" I know, going to train..." the boy interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly. So you can leave now" Piccolo growled, going over to the two of them and taking Dende by the arm, roughly pushing him away, with such an annoyance in his eyes it almost frightened Dende to the bone.

Achika glared at the namekian, " He's just a kid! Who in the hell do you think you are shoving him!" she screeched, having no problem shoving Piccolo back a few steps. He was indeed angered by this, so much so she caught a glimpse of his fangs for the first time; her eyes widened slightly.

" Watch yourself woman..." Piccolo murmured blankly, staring Achika straight in the eye, yet her gaze was as firm as his, she wasn't backing down, nor did she fear him... it was a stubbornness he should have come to expect by now... she was his match, in nearly every way... in the form of a frail, pretty little woman, with a power to destroy unlike any other.

Achika ceased the confrontation right then and there, as she noticed Dende's whole body quivering, she gave him a gentle look, as if informing him without words, that everything was alright now, she would deal with Piccolo later.

" Do you want me to walk you back to Kami?".

He shook his head, " I can manage" he answered, walking off on his own; Achika chuckled lightly, at the sight of such a small little boy waddling off on his own, to her it was humorous.

" I don't think he is too happy about you leaving him" Piccolo commented, moving closer to the woman.

Achika shook her head lightly, " Right now I wish he wasn't..".

" You enjoy a little boy's company more than mine?" he asked, raising a brow bone.

" I don't enjoy the little stunt you just pulled; I don't like bullies... do that again and I will make such a scene you'll think twice about it".

Piccolo chuckled, " Always the instigator".

" It isn't a joke or a threat... its a promise".

" The day I heed a woman's warning... nonetheless a saiyan's" Piccolo replied, looking off to the side.

Achika looked at him, moving aside a step to look him straight in the face, her eyes showing more concern than any, " What in the hell has happened to you lately? You've changed... and its starting to scare me".

" If we were training right now it wouldn't be an issue anymore".

" Listen to me dammit!" she snapped, roughly grabbing his arm to catch his attention, " Please... talk to me... tell me what's going on here...".

" You want to help me? You think you can 'save me' do you?" he asked, as if repulsed by her efforts to comfort him.

" Hn, then you're even weaker and more pathetic than I thought" he spat, like bile in his throat, and walked onward in the opposite direction. Achika should have saw that as a sign, yet she did not; she did not want to think something was changing within Piccolo, she wanted to believe she could help him in whatever crisis he was having. What she should have done was turn around right then, but she followed him, not thinking that it wasn't him she had to worry about... but herself.

Achika continued to follow him until they reached a nearby more rocky terrain, the smaller area that they often used for a training ground.

" Well, we should get started now while we have the time".

Achika was silent at his request, it was something he noticed and took offense to; he did not see the change in his demeanor, frightening as it was. All Piccolo saw was the change within Achika, the new uneasiness she had developed around him, and he didn't like it one bit.

" You won't train with me now, is that it?" he snarled, walking closer to her.

" I'm not sure..." she began, flinching on instinct when he had gotten extremely close.

He raised his brow bone, and stared at her with such an intense, angry gaze, " Why do you flinch at me?" he questioned, putting a finger to her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

" You've changed... you're not the same man anymore.... frankly you scare me.." she murmured in a low tone, in a broken sentence, as she found it hard for her to finally spit out, but at least she had been honest, for the first time in the past few months when she started to see this change, and did nothing.

" Is that so?" Piccolo began, feeling the blow of betrayal hit him full force. Of course, he saw nothing wrong with him, he was blind to the change, and the mental obscurities brewing within him; maybe if he didn't let his ego get to him, and realize this sooner, it may have saved Achika's life.

She stood her ground, she did not fear Piccolo to the extent where she would surrender or back down from him, in any way.

" So then we have no need to train anymore..." he concluded, with a hollow uncaring demeanor that shocked Achika. She tried to persuade him otherwise, talk to him, for even she did not want to end this in hurting him, but he would not hear a word of it.

He walked off without speaking to her, leaving Achika to suffer the sting of her guilt.

As Piccolo left the area, thoughts invaded his mind, some more dangerous than others. They only lingered in his head, growing bigger and bigger, feeding his already slightly warped psyche, he was never a one to lust power in such a way, but when he saw first hand the forces of a super saiyan, everything he once knew was turned upside down, his morals and values previous were questioned, his actions always teetering, his demeanor, wavering... almost to the point of violence.

It was scaring people, they were taking notice, that should been a red flag; instead of focusing on that, the lone warrior focused on the pain of betrayal he felt from the woman he adored so, it ate away at him more vigorously with each passing second.

How could she do that to him? How did she have the balls to even speak out in such a way? then again, Achika was the subject.

He should have expected it... after all she was a saiyan... even so, that didn't make him feel any better.

If he could only have snapped out of this bizarre temporary state of mind, everything could have been changed. Fate could have been utterly switched around, everything could have worked out... if only he had saw the madness before it was too late...

In that second, it was fair to say something within Piccolo snapped. Perhaps it was the devious cunning nature of his father shining through, a hereditary trait that finally made its way to the surface, due to his emotional turmoil. Everything within him, his values and morals were tossed out the window in that moment, nothing mattered anymore... if he didn't sate the hunger for that specific energy, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

He would be lying if he didn't say he did not want some type of revenge against Achika.

Her admittance of fear was like abandoning him in his mind, she had turned her back on him. He couldn't take it... after all they had went through together, this was the thanks he got? No, it would not end this way; if she was going to betray him in such a manner, he would not remorse in doing the same.

An idea in his mind started out as a spark, then it grew and grew, as fast as the cynical smirk on his face formed.

---

Two days after the confrontation between Piccolo and Achika, they encountered each other once again. This time, Achika was alone, and Piccolo had actually sought her out on his own. There she was, standing against a large rock, appearing to be watching the sunset, filled with magenta and orange hues. He hesitated a moment before approaching her, taking in the situation, and the beauty that came from the amber glow outlining her already visually pleasing form.

" If you came to argue with me I'm not in the mood" she bluntly spat, not having to look back to know it was Piccolo standing behind her.

" I did not come to fight with you...".

Achika was surprised, " Then what do you want?" she asked.

" I came... to see you" he replied, slowly moving closer as she finally turned back to look him in the eyes, an almost invisible rosy colored blush evident on her cheeks.

" What for?".

" Do you really need to ask".

Achika crossed her arms over her chest, " I don't know what to make of your arrivals anymore".

Piccolo finally got close enough to stare her straight in the eyes, nearly inches away from her face. His gaze was serious, yet almost disappointed, " I suppose I should blame myself for your malcontent" he murmured.

" Yes, you should" she replied, not willing to give him any leniency, something he had expected.

" I don't know what came over me in the past few months... but I recognize it now... if you wish for me to stay away from you I can understand that... but I cannot promise I am able to follow through with your request" he began with a light grin.

Achika sighed lightly, giving the namekian a brief, hopeless smile, " So then... would you like to watch the sunset with me?".

" Do I have a choice?".

" No".

For nearly an hour they watched the sunset together, giving and receiving brief bits of conversation. Piccolo was serious throughout the entire thing, something that made Achika smile, but she was used to it; after all, every time they did watch the sunset, his demeanor did not waver one bit.

" Kami informed me you will not be staying on Earth for much longer... may I ask why?" Piccolo spoke, ending the peaceful silence between the two; the question made Achika's heart briefly stopped, but she answered it, with hesitance, she felt he deserved that much.

" I feel like I don't belong here... to be honest... I've tried to forget... but I can't ; I feel as if there is something more important I have to do... but I can't explain it" she told him honestly, yet with saddened eyes.

" Does it have anything to do... with Vegeta by chance?" he boldly asked.

Achika was shocked, and in that moment, the events of his death played through her mind, like a horror movie, it didn't end. " I don't feel like I have to answer to you... it's none of your concern" she replied, defensively, as if she had something to hide.

" It's a simple question Achika".

" You think that trying to figure me out will make me stay?!?".

" We all want you here... but that isn't the issue; you have never been afraid to be honest with me, no matter how harsh... what happened?".

Achika was silent for a long time, before she spoke, words that only came in broken sentences, as if it was physically difficult for her to speak, " Everything here is so peaceful... it's nice... I have Dende... Kami-sama... and you; but who is to say I deserve any of it... I deserve to be in hell for what I've done...".

" What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked with a raised brow bone.

" I killed my brother... he's dead because of me".

Piccolo sighed heavily, he was hesitant to speak on this sensitive subject, but he knew she must have been suffering with this for a long time, the least he could do was speak to her about it.

" You cannot truly think it was your fault...".

" But it is! He died because of me! His unmarked grave is all of my causing!" she blurted out, succumbing to the tears that fell down her face.

" Achika" Piccolo loudly stated, to get her attention, and it worked. He acted upon impulse and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss upon her lips for only a few moments, before embracing her, in a comforting manner. Her body quivered from sobbing under his touch, yet it softened after a few minutes.

" Vegeta's death... was the cause of Freiza... you know that... I know you do... if anything you have avenged your brother's death" Piccolo reassured her.

" But Namek was destroyed in the process...".

" Namek was a small price to pay for the rest of the universe's salvation; all the namekians who could have been saved were... they live because of you. The living now have their peace, and I think your brother, even in death has found his".

Achika looked up at him, and nodded, Piccolo hoped she had found some condolences in his words, she didn't have to say a word, he knew she was grateful. The least he could do was give her some final closure, before acting on he was about to do.

As she was wrapped up in the embrace, and the moment her guard was let down, as was her trust. This was the moment for Piccolo to strike; he did not question it or think of it, this moment did not matter, nothing mattered, for the voice within his head kept screaming at him, she had betrayed him, the only consequence was for her to pay the price...

With her life...

Piccolo lifted his hand, and a blast grew within his palm; by the time Achika could process what was going in, it was too late; the blast was aimed at her spine, and when it hit, it nearly pushed Piccolo back a foot; when the light diminished and the impact of it all, Piccolo hovered over what was left of the saiyan princess.

She lay motionless on the ground, the flesh on her back nearly ripped apart, caked in her own blood. His expression was emotionless, surprising as it was, he was not as conflicted as he had anticipated himself to be; when he sensed the power surging within her, in her last moment of life, everything was clear.

Then her fingers began to twitch, and she used all of her stregnth to move her head, so she could look up at him, with tears welling in her eyes, and such a fiery gaze of hatred and confusion it could have burned through the warrior's soul.

" W-why?" she whispered in a choked gasp.

Piccolo took a moment before answering, " Your energy....".

Her eyes widened, " You sunnovabitch... made me feel ashamed of my blood..w-when you were the traitor... " she murmured, coughing up blood in between the sentence.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, this was the finishing point.

" G-go ahead and do it... if you have the balls...".

Piccolo extended his hand, much to Achika's shock.

" I d-depise you... mark my words... you'll pay".

" We will see.... Achika the bastard princess" Piccolo snidely replied, and in that moment, used his own energy to suck hers dry; he felt it surge through him, flow through his veins, it was like a divine experience for him, and he relished every minute of it, he craved more of it by the second, and in that moment of pure insanity and blind greed, he transferred her energy into his, so much so, by the time he was finished, nothing was left.

He checked for a pulse on the unmoving girl; there was nothing.

" Perhaps we are not so similar... you and I".

----

Kami's gaze had been directed at the sky. His bones shook from the inside out, as his expression was consumed with worry and fear, he hoped what he felt and foresaw was not true, that it was all just his mind playing games. Now it seemed clear, he was right; the grip on his wooden crutch-like staff weakened, he could not believe it.

Achika's energy level had just disappeared, as if she had been wiped from plain existence. He would live with guilt for the rest of his life he knew, but it was something he felt was deserving. After all, he did not say a word about this before, even if he was certain Piccolo would not go to such extents, he gave Kami his word.

He shook his head softly, sighing in disappointment and grief.

" Oh... Piccolo... what have you done?" he murmured.

It was hours before Piccolo arrived at Kami's fortress in the sky. The old man had been waiting, yet not once did he look at the namekian, he only spoke a few words, in his hoarse yet soft, regrettable tone.

" You told me your father had no impact on your life anymore...".

Piccolo stopped in his tracks, dark eyes piercing through the nightfall, into Kami's being.

" What are you gabbing about old man?".

Kami turned back to Piccolo, eyes hard and stern, " I know what happened...".

Piccolo only scoffed.

" The female is dead... did you give her a proper burial at least?" Kami asked.

Piccolo did not answer, and so Kami took it upon himself to do so the next morning, " I will not be the one to tell Dende about this; I think you've earned that privilege... once you've done that... leave this place, and do not return" Kami told him, in a hollow tone, his fist clenched and shaking as he felt pure rage run through him. Kami felt the best he could do now for the woman who contributed greatly to the saving of himself and his people was to at least give her a proper grave.

" Gladly" Piccolo only spat, and did not say another word to Kami.

The next morning Piccolo told Dende the news when the young boy asked where his saiyan friend was. At first Piccolo was hesitant, after all, Dende was only a child; yet he responded with two words, ' She's dead'. He did not know if Dende took it well for he prepared to leave the fortress afterward.

As soon as he was about to take off into flight a voice stopped him.

Piccolo looked back to see a figure standing behind him, and his eyes flared, " What are you doing here?" he growled, his angered eyes matching the furious gaze of the other man, arms crossed, unafraid to confront the namekian whom he had never trusted from the start.

" I had hoped that you would take care of her... I warned her... but she gave you the benefit of the doubt... and how did you repay her?" the man asked, coming into full light of view, and it was none other than Pikkon; he must have traveled all night without stopping to be able to reach this place in such timing.

" What's done is done".

" Her blood, that energy is fused with yours... I can feel it... the only way you could have done that is by ending her life" Pikkon sneered.

" You won't have to worry, I will be leaving this region... who knows if I will stay on Earth...".

" I would kill you... and I am using all of my strength to keep from doing so... but honoring Achika's memory will not be commemorated by ending your worthless existence" Pikkon snapped bitterly.

Piccolo didn't say a word, it was as if he welcomed Pikkon's warning.

" You know as well as I Piccolo... you didnt deserve the affection that woman had for you... not one bit of it" were Pikkon's last words. He was surprised when the namekian turned, and had a light, brief, almost sorrowful grin on his face.

" I think, for once you and I finally agree on something" Piccolo replied, and took off into the sky. It was certain he had left a changed man, something about the incident morphed his being, and Pikkon watched him go, until he was no longer visible in the endless sky; from there he left, back on his own journey, returning to Nakor.

His memory of Achika would never be forgotten, he would remember and admire her as the woman who saved Namek... maybe even the world... the Saiyan princess... King Vegeta's daughter, and most importantly... the woman who gave his existence meaning... purpose if only for a short time, the woman he would probably continue to love for the rest of eternity.

---

Nine years have passed since the death of a certain saiyan. Dende stood upon Kami Lookout as an adolescent, taller and with more adult-like features, no longer the somewhat chubby, immature child he once was. He would soon be named guardian of the Earth, a title he was proud of, since Kami's existence had ended years ago. From what he knew, the elder namekian had fused with Piccolo, in order to help save Earth from total destruction.

He was caught in a war once, along with a good friend... he hadn't forgotten her, even after all the time, her face was still fresh in his memory. Not only a friend, the bond they shared back then was like no other, she was almost like a mother to him, and her death devastated him... it would have hurt a lot more if he had not remembered what he told her long ago...

_"If you're Porunga what does that make me Dende?"._

_" Shen-lon; both dragons of the sky, coveting the dragonballs, they co exist together forever... even after you've left"._

A smile came to the young namekian's lips, eyes widening as he caught sight of a yellow butterfly in the sky. He was shocked, for usually this high altitude made it so no insects could even survive the flight this far up; for some reason, this beautifully colored butterfly had, and was very close to his face, as if giving Dende its own kind of friendly greeting. It was the first insect on Kami Lookout Dende had seen, and the last, but he would treasure the moment always, and never forget...

A small, innocent chuckle escaped his throat, as his heart filled with joy.

" I knew you would always be there... even after you've left... you're still watching over me, aren't you Achika-chan?" he murmured, watching the butterly descend from his eye level further into the sky, Dende's eyes following it as far as they could before the sun blinded him.

" Goodbye now... my dear, dear friend".

----

Deep within the depths of the Otherworld, it is dark and ominous. Many creatures roam this place, yet there is a judgment happening within the chambers of King Yenma, the superior of all the ogres, the one who judges the dead. He is colossal in size, towering over most creatures, his desk three times the size of the average man, burly in appearance, booming on vocal abilities.

A small, impish ogre approached his boss, " King Yenma sir, they've arrived" murmured the creature, in a meek, intimidated voice.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them in!" Yenma announced.

" Y-yes sir!" the small ogre replied, and soon enough the large doors to his chambers were slowly slid open.

" Ah, I was expecting the two of you" the King spoke up, seeing the two figures approach his desk. The first of the figures to come into the light was that of a man, wearing the garb of a saiyan, standing there ever so proud, even in death; a halo over his head, he nearly scoffed at the sight of the King. The other was a woman, wearing a halo also, yet she wore a blue dress, and was much more fragile looking compared to the man. However, their expressions were the same; ruthless, cunning and violent... presently bored as if the King was wasting their time with his presence.

" Vegeta... and Achika, the Saiyan siblings, only offspring of late King Vegeta?".

" That's correct ogre" Vegeta snapped cockily.

" There is a reason I've brought you in here".

" Well spit it out! I haven't got all day!" Achika interupted. Her eyes once gentle and compassionate, were cold, and matched the deadness of her existence. Death had turned her into something she loathed, a true saiyan, just like her brother. The betrayel from a man she loved, after all she had done to help the world, it didn't seem fair, and that ate away at her, stripping her of her previous personality, morals and values until there was nothing left. She was a changed woman, and it was doubtful she would ever be able to return to how she once was; usually the once tainted never return.

" It involves you Achika... I may have a proposition for you...".

Achika's eyes glimmered with curiosity, raising a brow, she stepped up closer to the King's desk.

" I'm listening...".

" Let's call it a trade off; you help me, do a favor for the welfare of Otherworld, and I will give you your freedom".

" You mean...?".

Yenma nodded, " Yes. If you agree your life will be restored, you will be able to wander on earth as you please, the halo will be eternally ridden".

Achika's mouth twisted into such a cynical smirk. She did not care about the task at hand, what she focused on was her life back. Her only means of existence now was simple, vengeance. Revenge and hatred is what kept her sane during her years in Otherworld, it taught her how to drink and breathe, it was her oxygen, if it was possible she may have died twice with all the darkness in her veins. She barely remembered Dende or Kami, or all the good she had done for Earth, Son Goku... Pikkon they were all a blur; though Piccolo's face was burned into her memory... and not for a good reason...

For years she had dreamed of what it would be like to return to Earth and slowy, painfully kill the namekian who ended her life in such a brutal manner; she no longer wanted to be with him, she wanted him dead... now she may finally have what she had been praying for.

The time of judgment had ended, now one of the biggest decisions of Achika's mortality had to be made.

" So, what say you, Miss Achika?" Yenma asked, watching as the hearty, malevolent grin came to the beautiful, raven haired woman's face.

Vegeta watched in curiosity, wondering what would become of his sister, and her decision.

A brief chuckle escaped her throat, as she spoke up, in the most certain and confident tone she ever boasted in her life.

" I will take your offer King Yenma".

_~Fin~_


	23. Chapter 23 : Ending Note

Ending Note

Author's note : I would like to personally thank all my readers and fans of this fic, without your criticism and wonderful reviews, I would not have been able to see this through to the end! I had as much fun writing this story as much as I would hope you all enjoyed reading it! I have a new sequel in the works, it is called, ' Hope of Dawn' and already has a test first chapter in it, if you are interested please read and review! I would hope a sequel would be just as big of a hit as the first! Thank you all again!

~ Shiroe

* * *


End file.
